You set me free
by Flavia P. Araujo
Summary: Há momentos em nossas vidas em que precisamos tomar grandes decisões. O que as torna mais difíceis é o fato de que estas decisões podem mudar nossas vidas de uma vez por todas e de forma permanente. / Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

- Bella, você aceita se casar comigo? – A emoção era tangente na voz de Jacob, sentado à minha frente me mostrando um anel de noivado.

Eu abri a boca, mas dela não saiu nem sequer uma palavra. Onde estava minha voz? Eu simplesmente não a encontrava dentro de mim. Eu sequer me lembrava de como falar. Não que eu quisesse mesmo responder à pergunta. Eu não tinha certeza do que queria realmente. Isso era complicado. Se eu dissesse não poderia me arrepender do mesmo modo que se dissesse sim.

- Jake. Acho que é muito cedo para pensar em casamento. – Minha voz perdida voltou para mim.

- Como assim cedo, Bella? – Jacob riu. – Estamos juntos há mais de um ano. Eu tenho como sustentar uma família e eu amo você. – Ele contou nos dedos.

- Sim, mas... Somos jovens ainda. Quero dizer... Não que eu queria me casar com trinta anos, mas não pretendo casar aos dezenove anos. – Ao dizer isso foi inevitável sentir um arrepio. Eu não suportava a ideia de me casar. Muito menos tão cedo.

- Bella meu amor. Estamos prontos, eu sei disso. – Ele pegou minha mão direita e tentou colocar o anel nela. Eu recolhi minha mão.

- Não Jacob. Vamos esperar um pouco. Eu ainda nem terminei minha faculdade. Eu sei que você já tem seu emprego garantido na empresa do seu pai, mas eu não quero viver às custas de meu marido.

- Você tem dúvidas se me ama? – Perguntou ele de repente. – É isso? Me fala Isabella.

Ai Deus. Lá vem isso de novo.

- Jacob será que vou ter que lhe dizer todas as vezes que não estou interessada em outra pessoa? – Perguntei já cansada da mesma ladainha de sempre.

- Não sei. Você sempre arranja um jeito de me evitar. – A nossa discussão era baixa. As pessoas à nossa volta no restaurante nem percebiam o clima tenso se formando.

- Você sabe que isso que está dizendo não é verdade. – Retruquei.

- Acha que não percebo as coisas que acontecem à minha volta, não é Isabella? – Sua voz adquiriu um tom cínico. – Acha que não percebo a forma como o Cullen te olha. – Sua voz já havia adquirido mais uma oitava.

- Ah, por favor, Jacob. Você sabe que Edward e eu somos melhores amigos e que nunca houve segundas intenções entre a gente. – Mantive a altura de minha voz.

- Então se afaste dele. – Jacob exigiu.

- Claro que não vou fazer isso. – Falei indignada.

- Está vendo? Está vendo como ele interfere no nosso relacionamento? – A voz de Jacob se elevou e algumas pessoas nos olharam.

- Nunca vou deixar de ter amigos por causa de ninguém. – Disse de dentes trincados.

- Não quero que deixe de ter amigos. Só quero que deixe de ter o Cullen como seu amigo. – Seu punho bateu na mesa.

- Pára de escândalo Jacob. – O repreendi.

- Escândalo é você andar para cima e para baixo com aquele moleque, sendo que você está namorando. – Agora até garçons nos olhavam.

- Primeiro: Edward não é nenhum moleque, ele tem minha idade e talvez seja até mais maduro que você que tem seus vinte e dois anos. – Jacob ficou vermelho. – Segundo: não vou largar uma amizade de dez anos com ele. Nunca.

- Mas tem coragem de largar seu namoro de quase dois anos? – Ele esbravejou.

- Dois anos para dez tem uma grande diferença de oito anos. – Peguei dinheiro em minha bolsa, o suficiente para pagar a minha parte da conta. Me levantei da mesa e Jacob segurou meu braço quando passei por ele.

Olhei para sua mão e depois para ele. Lançando-lhe um olhar de: É melhor você me soltar agora.

- É assim que vai acabar Isabella? – Ele me perguntou, mas eu somente puxei meu braço. – Ok. Vá para os braços daquele idiota. Só diga à ele que é melhor não cruzar meu caminho, ou então aquele rostinho bonito vai ficar deformado.

Eu saí do restaurante ciente de que uma platéia estava à par de minha última conversa com Jacob. E numa cidade pequena como Forks, as notícias correriam rapidamente e logo no fim da semana a cidade inteira saberia deste 'show'.

Peguei um táxi e dirigi para um caminho familiar. Não que fosse o caminho da minha casa, mas era um caminho que eu seguia toda a semana. O caminho para o apartamento de Edward.

Cheguei ao seu prédio e apertei a campainha. Ele abriu a porta esfregando o olho. Como eu não havia avisado nem nada ele estava só de calça e sem camisa. Mas eu nem reparei direito, pois as lágrimas estavam embaçando minha visão.

- Bella. O que houve? – Ele perguntou enquanto eu o abraçava com força. Chorando alto e soluçando.

- Terminamos Edward. – Eu disse e ele permaneceu quieto, já sabendo do que se tratava. Edward estava à par de todas as minhas discussões com Jacob. E esta era a primeira vez que eu tomara uma atitude drástica.

- Shh... – Ele fechou a porta e me puxou para sentar em seu colo no sofá. – Acalme-se. – Ele afagava minhas costas. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu coloquei o rosto entre seu pescoço e seu ombro e chorei.

Depois de algum tempo as lágrimas pararam de escorrer. Eu apenas soluçava. Edward me afastou e enxugou minhas lágrimas restantes com os polegares.

- O que aconteceu desta vez? – Ele perguntou.

- Nós brigamos. De novo. – Contei.

- Por qual motivo? – Embora já soubesse a resposta ele quis se certificar.

- O mesmo de sempre. Ciúmes. – Eu suspirei e Edward assentiu. – Não aquento mais isso Edward, não agüento. – Balancei a cabeça.

- Bella... – Ele começou. – Se você o ama... Não acha que seria melhor, talvez se nós... – Ele se encolheu um pouco.

- Não! Não podemos. Nunca. Não vou ficar longe de você Edward. Eu... _Preciso_de você. – Falei histérica. – São dez anos de amizade contra dois de namoro.

- Eu sei, mas... Isso afeta a sua felicidade e... – Ele continuou.

- Edward, não! – Eu me levantei de seu colo num pulo. – Não faça isso comigo. – Eu comecei a chorar. Ele me olhou e suspirou.

- Me desculpe Bella. Eu também não quero isso. Desculpe-me, eu só achei que seria melhor para você. – Ele se levantou e me abraçou.

- O melhor para mim é continuar tendo você ao meu lado. – Quase sussurrei.

- Desculpe. – Ele pediu. – Nunca vamos nos afastar. Eu prometo. Estarei aqui ao seu lado, sempre. – Ele disse e afastou meu rosto, me dando um beijo na testa.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Eu esperava isso. Esperava que ele nunca me deixasse. Dez anos pesavam muito mais que dois. Edward e eu tínhamos uma forte ligação. Quase um elo. Desde os nove anos de idade que nos conhecíamos. E isso não iria perder para um relacionamento desequilibrado e instável.

- Acha mesmo que não tem volta? – Ele perguntou.

- Mesmo que tivesse algum jeito de voltarmos eu não voltaria. – Falei. Edward me olhou.

- Por que não? – Ele parecia confuso.

- Sabe... Acho que não sinto mais _aquilo_por ele. Não é como antes. Sabe... Cansei de tanta responsabilidade. Eu quero viver a idade que tenho. Não quero ser uma senhora de meia idade aos vinte e cinco. – Eu ri e Edward me acompanhou.

- O que quer fazer então? – Ele sorriu. - Quer se embebedar e ser suspensa da faculdade?

Eu gargalhei.

- Claro que não seu bobo. – Bati de leve em seu ombro e ele sentou no sofá. Caí sentada ao seu lado e ele me abraçou.

- Quero deixar de ir à coquetéis com empresários chatos, quero deixar de usar saltos, vestidos longos. Isso... Não sou eu. – Justifiquei. – Quero ser quem realmente sou. Usar meus All Stars; ir à festas com meus amigos; dançar; beijar na boca. – Edward gargalhou e eu o olhei sorrindo. - O que foi?

- Você e ele não se beijavam? – Ele riu mais uma vez.

- Eu falo beijar de verdade. Demonstrações de afeto em público, não aquele encostar de lábios sem graça. – Me lembrei de quando eu ia às festas da empresa com Jacob. O máximo que fazíamos era andar de mãos dadas e dar selinhos.

Edward franziu os lábios.

- Rosalie, Alice... Minhas amigas que quase não vejo mais. Quero sair para fazer compras com elas. Quero conversar bobagens... – Divaguei.

- E eu estou incluso neste seu verdadeiro você? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro que está seu bobo. Você vai me acompanhar também.

- Só espero não me arrastar para as compras. – Ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

Edward e eu ríamos de tudo. Ele era o único que me fazia rir muito em tão pouco tempo. Era graças a ele que eu agüentei tudo isso até hoje.

- Tudo bem então senhorita Swan. Bem vinda. – Ele cumprimentou minha nova eu.

Nós conversamos e rimos mais um pouco. Até que era hora de eu ir.

- Eu te levo. – Edward disse sorrindo para mim.

- Ah, não. Eu soube chegar aqui, então sei voltar para casa. – Recusei sua oferta.

- Eu insisto. Já está tarde e é perigoso que mocinhas inocentes vaguem por aí sozinhas. Sabe... Algum lobo mal pode te perseguir. – Ele riu e eu estreitei os olhos, gargalhando logo em seguida.

Edward colocou uma camisa e nós descemos para a garagem do seu prédio. Ele abriu a porta do seu Volvo prata para mim. Edward não era mal de vida. Seu pai era médico e ele estava cursando para a mesma profissão.

O caminho até meu apartamento foi tranqüilo. Rimos mais algumas vezes de coisas sem importância. Até que chegamos ao meu prédio.

- Obrigada por tudo Edward. – Eu suspirei.

- Sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. – Ele acariciou minha bochecha.

Eu sorri.

- Ah, e prepare-se. Segunda - feira você verá uma nova Isabella. – Garanti a ele.

- Hmmm... Estou ansioso para a mudança. Espero que a nova Isabella seja menos tapada que esta. – Ele gargalhou.

- Rá-rá. – Ri. – Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite. – Ele disse.

E eu me inclinei para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, ao qual ele correspondeu.

Saí do carro e subi para meu apartamento. Eu estava determinada. Amanhã eu iria ao shopping comprar novas roupas e mudar meu visual. Não que eu tivesse muito dinheiro, mas iria comprar as coisas básicas que eu costumava usar antes de conhecer Jacob.

* * *

**Só estou re-postando este capítulo pq a burra aqui deletou o capítulo sem querer, I'm sorry!**

**Bom... Esta é minha segunda fic, os personagens são de Stephenie Mayer, mas a história é totalmente minha.**

**Have fun...**


	2. Capítulo 2

Sentada na sala, eu fiquei observando em como tudo tinha se transformado neste tempo. Catálogos de economia, livros de estatística aplicada. Um quadro marcava todos os 'compromissos' que eu teria até o fim do ano. Isso era tão correto demais. Encolhi-me no sofá. Parecia tudo tão estranho agora que eu olhava com mais atenção. Fui para o quarto e abri meu guarda-roupa. Roupas formais, vestidos sociais e de gala, sapatos de salto. Aquilo na minha frente não era eu. Uma repulsa me revirou o estômago e eu arranquei as roupas com cabide e tudo, jogando-as espalhadas pelo chão. As lágrimas saíram furiosamente de meus olhos, revelando a irritação que eu sentia por dentro. No espelho que cobria as portas do móvel, eu me examinei. Cabelo com um corte reto, sem nenhum movimento. Aquela na minha frente não era eu. Eu não me reconhecia ali. Um reflexo estranho.

Prendi o cabelo em uma trança desarrumada. Peguei sacos plásticos e comecei a juntar aquelas coisas que não _me _pertenciam. Eu iria doar tudo aquilo. Certamente cairiam melhor em outra pessoa.

Desabei na cama com a garganta se fechando em um nó apertado. Eu desejava que a noite me engolisse e que o novo dia trouxesse a _Bella_ de volta.

.

.

.

A luz do dia me fez acordar. Sentei na cama e olhei todas aquelas sacolas plásticas ainda estavam ali. Tudo estava em seu lugar, apesar das roupas. Mas em contraste com a aparente ordem eu me sentia diferente. Eu sentia uma mudança. Não algo visível... Era interior. Uma sensação diferente. Eu me sentia... Mais feliz; um pouco mais livre; determinada; animada. Isso parecia o presságio de que muitas coisas ainda iriam mudar.

Levantei bem disposta. Cambaleei para fora da cama e, literalmente, pulei o percurso que fiz até o banheiro. Fiz minha rotina matinal e quando terminei tudo o que tinha que fazer, saí de casa para fazer compras. Compras! Eu não era muito fã disso, mas eu precisava disso agora mais do que nunca.

Entrei em várias lojas, saindo delas cheia de sacolas nas mãos. A quantia que eu havia economizado - para comprar um carro novo para mim e substituir minha velha picape Chevy 57 - estava sendo torrada no shopping de Port Angeles. Na minha lista estavam sapatos – tênis como primeira opção -, jaquetas de moletom, suéteres, uma mochila – eu tinha bolsas e não mochilas na minha casa – e algo muito importante: um corte de cabelo. Frente à um salão de beleza da cidade eu tomava a decisão final de cortar meu cabelo que agora batia na altura de minha cintura. Fiz uma pequena contagem regressiva em minha mente e entrei sem hesitar no salão. Pedi um corte moderno. Sem saber ao certo o tamanho que queria meu cabelo.

Fechei os olhos e pedi, mentalmente, que a cabeleireira não me deixasse quase careca. Assim que ela terminou eu olhei para o espelho. Realmente não tinha ficado nada mal. O cabelo agora devia bater nas minhas costas, pouco à cima da cintura, mas estava repicado e com mais movimento. Adorei o corte.

Voltando para meu apartamento pensei em quais seriam as próximas mudanças a serem feitas. Recorri a imagem que tive ontem de meu apartamento. Aqueles livros e revistas que eu não deveria ter comprado...

Cheguei deixando as sacolas em meu quarto e indo direto para a sala. Arranquei o meu cronograma anual que estava ajustado de forma perfeita em um quadro de avisos na parede. Rasguei e joguei no lixo. Peguei os livros, revistas e manuais e os atirei em mais sacolas para a doação. Uma biblioteca faria melhor uso deles do que eu. Arrastei alguns móveis para lá, outros para cá... Mudei as fotos dos porta retratos, colocando em um deles uma foto minha e de Edward, na festa de aniversário dele há três anos atrás. Fazia tempo, mas era a foto mais recente que eu tinha de nós dois.

Antes de cair exausta, eu coloquei as roupas novas da loja, mas antigas se considerar o meu costume de uso.

Amanhã seria um novo dia com mais mudanças à espreita.

.

.

.

No domingo eu fiz mais algumas mudanças, tanto em meu apartamento, quando em mim mesma. Vasculhei em meu vocabulário por palavras que eu não costumava usar antes. Muitos termos técnicos e formais que eu teria que deixar de lado para me tornar uma garota 'normal de dezenove anos'. Eu estava extremamente ansiosa para ver como eu tinha me saído em tudo isso, pondo em prova amanhã na faculdade. O que as pessoas pensariam? Como elas reagiriam? Voltaria tudo a ser como era antes? – Estas eram perguntas básicas que eu formulava em minha mente. E a mais importante: será que Edward iria aprovar minha mudança? A opinião dele era, com certeza, a que mais me preocupava.

.

.

.

Finalmente, depois de quase não conseguir dormir, a manhã raiou e eu pulei da cama quase cedo demais. Me arrumei com as novas roupas: uma blusa sem mangas de renda branca com ilhoses, uma calça jeans e meu All star preto. Peguei minha mochila vermelha e caminhei o mais devagar que consegui – isso significa que tentei não correr – para não chegar cedo demais para a aula. Era bom sentir o cheiro de minha picape de novo. Um cheiro de tabaco e hortelã – o dono anterior dela devia fumar charutos, mas este cheiro era uma característica de meu carro, e era assim que eu gostava dele.

Cheguei ao estacionamento, ainda bem vazio, e fiquei esperando que Edward chegasse. Depois de muitos minutos, seu carro entrou no estacionamento. Estacionou a três vagas do meu, e eu andei depressa antes de ele sair do carro. Parei bem próxima à traseira do carro esperando que ele me visse. Ele saiu e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, guardando alguma coisa em sua bolsa. Mordi meu lábio de ansiedade.

Quando finalmente olhou para cima, seus olhos me fitaram por um instante mínimo, mas ali não havia reconhecimento. Ele caminhou devagar, olhando para frente e quando ele ia passar por mim e eu estava prestes a chamá-lo ele parou subitamente. Com um olhar de surpresa ele me reconheceu.

- Bella! – Sua voz era um sussurro. Eu sorri. – Bella! – Agora a voz era mais alta e normal.

- Claro que sou eu seu bobo. – Não pude evitar uma risada. Sua boca se abriu, mas ele a fechou em seguida, repetindo o gesto mais uma vez. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Wow. – Ele passou a mão no cabelo costumeiramente bagunçado.

- Não ficou bom? – Eu não entendi a reação dele muito bem.

- Não. Quero dizer... Sim. – As palavras saíram atropeladas.

- Sim ou não...? – Eu sorri.

- O não foi para não, não é que não ficou bom, e o sim foi para ficou bom. – Ele se embolou. – Entendeu? – Ele riu.

- Nem um pouco. – Confessei.

- Hmmm... Ok. Então vou dizer assim: ficou muito bom. – Ele sorriu torto. Agora eu tia entendido que ele gostou. – Eu não pensei que você estava falando tão sério. – Confessou meio envergonhado.

- Bem... Não duvide mais de mim. – Pedi.

Edward riu depois passou o braço sobre meu obro, como sempre fazia, e andamos pelo campus, para a nossa primeira aula, que infelizmente não era junto assim como as outras duas que se seguiam antes do intervalo.

Os olhares especulativos das pessoas estavam me deixando um pouco intimidada, mas era algo que eu já esperava e consegui lidar de certa forma.

A hora do intervalo chegou e eu, mais uma vez, ia para meu cantinho do outro lado da cantina. Achei melhor não causar um impacto muito grande de ir me sentar no local mais lotado da escola. Estava saindo da sala quando meu celular tocou.

_- Você vai almoçar comigo hoje. _– Edward disse como se aquilo já estivesse decidido.

- Esquece Edward. – Eu ri.

- _Por quê?_

- Por que eu posso não ser muito bem aceita. – Justifiquei.

- _Oh! Pensei que a velha Bella estava de volta. _– Provocou.

- Ela _está _de volta. Ela tem o bom senso de ir com calma na mudança.

- _Sem essa Bella. Eu vou carregar você junto comigo! _– Ameaçou.

- Você não vai conseguir me alcançar. – Garanti. Eu já estava um afastada indo para meu refúgio o qual nem Edward sabia.

- _Eu sei onde você está Bella. _– Ele suspirou

- Como pode saber isso? – Perguntei já começando a andar mais rápido, por puro impulso.

- _Dá para andar mais devagar? Não vai adiantar fugir. Estou alguns metros de você. _– Comecei a diminuir a velocidade escutando passos atrás de mim. – _Três, dois, um. Olhe para trás Bella._

Droga! Ele deve mesmo estar atrás de mim. Os passos pararam assim como os meus.

Virei-me lentamente. Ali sorrindo maliciosamente estava Edward. Fiquei pasma. Tão pasma que congelei com o telefone colado no ouvido enquanto ele estava mudo.

Edward pegou o celular de minha mão e o fechou.

- Você é impossível. – Estreitei os olhos.

Edward riu.

- Olha Edward... Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Não vai mais se esconder no seu refúgio feliz, Bella. _Você _não é assim. – Pombas ele tinha toda a razão.

- E se eu não conseguir? – Uma insegurança me controlou.

- Se você não conseguir, pelo menos você tentou, não é verdade? – Ele sorriu. – E se você falhar eu vou estar lá com você para te ajudar a lidar com isso, certo? – Colocou a mão sob meu queixo, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

- Obrigada. – Edward era meu porto seguro. Com ele eu sabia que podia enfrentar aquilo.

- Esta é a _minha_ Bella. - Ele sorriu triunfante.

Enquanto andávamos, nossas mãos estavam bem próximas uma da outra, esbarrando levemente de vez em quando. Edward segurou meu dedo indicador. Olhou para mim sorrindo e eu retribuí. Aquilo me dava a segurança que eu precisava. Até que então a palma de sua mão encostou-se à minha ele entrelaçamos nossos dedos. Era normal, afinal... Amigos também andam de mãos dadas. Entramos na lanchonete e olhares furtivos me atacaram. Abaixei minha cabeça sentindo as bochechas corarem. O que eu estava fazendo ali?

- Bella. – Edward sussurrou. – Erga a cabeça e seja você mesma. – Olhei para ele e seus olhos eram repreensivos e ao mesmo tempo gentis e calorosos.

Afirmei uma vez e olhei para frente. Preparamos nossas bandejas. Agora já estávamos bem próximos da mesa em que os irmãos de Edward – Alice, sua irmã mais nova, e Emmett, o primogênito – estavam sentados, juntos com mais algumas pessoas – meus 'antigos' amigos Rosálie, Jasper, Ângela, Bem, Erick, Tyler, Mike –. Ao grupo estavam acrescentadas duas meninas que eu não costumava conversar muito – Lauren e Jessica -. Só havia uma cadeira sobrando, a de Edward. Eu estava sobrando, claro. Mas quando nos aproximamos ele puxou uma cadeira da mesa vizinha e a colocou junto à mesa. Todos os pares de olhos ali presentes antes de nossa chegada estavam sobre mim.

O assunto que antes devia fervilhar na mesa agora estava cessado. Era como quando alguém chega quando estavam falando dele, a conversa parava imediatamente e mudava... Mas ali era diferente. Não havia outra conversa. 1°) Eu não era o assunto anterior, já que ninguém falava mais comigo; 2º) Eles deviam estar pensando 'o que esta idiota pensa que esta fazendo?'.

Edward pegou minha mão debaixo da mesa.

- Como sempre o Gators venceu o Lions. Eu disse à você Jazz! – Emmett, com sua voz grossa e familiar, resgatou o assunto. Alguns na mesa pularam de susto. Vi Alice levantar um pouco os ombros e recomeçar a conversar com Rosalie. Logo a conversa recomeçou na mesa. Ângela Webber me deu um sorriso tímido. Ela sempre foi muito condescendente. Era uma boa garota.

- Viu. Sem danos. – Edward comentou baixinho para mim. Olhei para ele tentando parecer aliviada. – Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. Acalme-se. – Tentou me fazer relaxar.

Olhando para as pessoas na mesa novamente, duas delas me encaravam de forma nada amistosa. Jessica e Lauren não pareciam gostar de minha presença.

No final de um almoço tenso, em que eu somente conversava com Edward, eu estava psicologicamente exausta.

- Nos vemos na aula de história. – Edward se despediu de mim com um abraço e depois se foi. Segui um caminho contrário ao dele. Edward faia medicina e eu biologia, mas isso não impedia que tivéssemos algumas aulas juntos. E graças a Deus seriam em breve.

- O que deu em você Swan? – Olhei para cima e vi duas figuras parecidas formando uma barreira para que eu não passasse. Jessica e Lauren pareciam iguais, talvez pelo modo de uma seguir a moda da outra, ou coisa parecida.

- Coloque-se no seu lugar. – Jessica colocou o dedo bem perto de meu rosto.

- Fique longe, bem longe do _meu _Edward! – Exigiu a loira oxigenada da Lauren.

- Sinto muito, mas Edward e eu somos amigos. – Falei com uma voz meio ultrajada.

Elas riram.

- Quem você pensa que é? – Lauren avançou um passo.

- Algo errado por aqui? – A figura pequena, com cabelo preto espetado para todos os lados, entrou entre mim e Lauren. O espaço era pequeno, mas Alice era minúscula e cabia perfeitamente ali. – Ouvi vocês falando do meu irmão. Só para constatar... Ele não me contou de ser propriedade de alguém. Ele não me contou, e olha que ele me conta tudo! – Lauren se afastou um pouco com a afronta da pequena, mas poderosa, Alice Cullen.

- Não sei como vocês ainda tem coragem de sentar na _nossa_ mesa. – Rosalie entrou na conversa também. – Se estão insatisfeitas, por que não se mandam de uma vez. Estão lá por livre espontânea vontade. – A loira, que mais parecia uma modelo de capas da revista Vogue com seus cabelos dourados e longos, que fazia qualquer mulher ter um golpe na auto-estima só por estar no mesmo ambiente que ela, disse imponente.

- Vamos nessa Jess. – Elas, incrivelmente, pareciam ter recebido um ordem superior e se afastaram, quase correndo para fora da lanchonete.

- Obrigada. – Minha voz falhou no fim da palavra me causando um constrangimento.

- Já estava mesmo na hora daquelas duas se tocarem. – Alice olhou para Rosalie que levantou a mão e bateu a palma com a mão de Alice. Elas riram.

– Então... Vamos para nossas aulas. – Rosalie sorriu de leve para mim.

- Hmmm... Ok. Até mais. – Sorri um pouco e me afastei.

- Bella. – Ouvi a voz fina e cantada de Alice. Virei-me rapidamente. De forma inesperada, ela me deu um abraço tímido. – Fico feliz que tenha voltado.

- Também estou feliz. – Confessei. Minha garganta se fechou em um nó apertado. Eu queria chorar de emoção. Aquilo era muito significativo para mim.

- Então até mais. – Ela disse se afastando com um aceno de mão.

Tudo estava se saindo tão bem. Melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado. certeza, a que mais me preocupava.

.

.

.

A aula seguinte não demorou a passar. Não consegui me concentrar nem um pouco depois dos acontecimentos pelos quais passei.

Na aula de história Edward e eu nos encontramos a caminho da sala.

Nos sentamos nas penúltimas cadeiras. O professor passou coisas no quadro e eu comecei a copiar. Depois de vinte minutos de aula Edward cutucou meu braço. Olhei para ver o que ele queria. Em sua mão estava um bilhete de papel dobrado.

_**E: **__Pensei que a Bella tapada tivesse ido embora._

Olhei para ele com os olhos semicerrados. Edward olhava para frente, mordia a ponta da lapiseira para conter um riso.

_**B: **__Sim... Mas a Bella antiga sempre foi responsável! Você que deveria prestar mais atenção na aula Cullen._

Enviei o papel rindo-me por dentro. A resposta logo veio.

_**E: **__Certo, certo. Eu deveria mesmo prestar mais atenção. Mas não estou conseguindo._

_**B: **__Por que não?_

_**E: **__Porque há uma garota que está tirando minha concentração. Sabe...?_

Eu engoli em seco. Olhei para Edward. Primeiro ele estava sério, então um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Eu podia jurar que ele estava quase gargalhando.

Não respondi. Não sabia o que responder. Até que ele me cutucou de novo e me entregou outro papel.

_**E: **__Devia ter visto a sua cara. Impagável! _

_**B: **__Isso é crueldade. Se divertir às minhas custas! Deveria parar com estas brincadeiras. Por isso não consegue se concentrar._

Eu estava um pouco irritada. Ele estava rindo da cara que eu fiz. Que cara eu fiz afinal? Isso não era justo.

_**E: **__Desculpe! Não me leve a mal... Mas você realmente está tirando a minha concentração. Isso sim é crueldade._

Eu não entendi porque Edward estava fazendo esta brincadeira comigo. Mas no fundo - no fundo - era engraçado. Resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

_**B: **__Posso saber o porquê de eu estar tirando sua concentração?_

_**E: **__Eu disse para não levar a mal. Eu sou seu amigo Bella... Mas também sou homem. E sua mudança tem efeito sobre mim assim como em todo o corpo estudantil masculino desta faculdade. Se é que me entende!_

Wow. Por esta eu não esperava. Arrisquei olhar para Edward e ver se ele estava segurando uma risada ou algo do tipo. Para a minha surpresa – e constrangimento – ele me olhava, com a cabeça um pouco de lado, e estava sério.

_**B: **__Eu não sabia que o corpo estudantil masculino tinha me notado de tal forma._

Comentei.

_**E: **__Pode acreditar! Não me leve a mal, Ok?_

_**B: **__Não vou._

_**E: **__Ótimo. Emmett vai dar uma festa no sábado... O que acha de ir para comemorarmos a volta da Bella?_

Pensei realmente antes de responder. Eu não sabia se seria uma boa idéia.

_**B: **__Vou pensar._

_**E: **__Vai ser divertido! Eu busco você se quiser._

_**B: **__Não precisa. Sério! Vou fazer o máximo que puder para ir._

Edward simplesmente sorriu.

Quando percebi a aula tinha acabado. Eu não anotara quase nada que o professor passou no quadro.

- Não se preocupe... Aqui está a matéria copiada. – Edward me entregou as folhas com o conteúdo da aula.

- Pensei que não estivesse conseguindo se concentrar. – Provoquei.

- E não consegui. Não sei o que está escrito nem na primeira linha. – Edward riu. – Sobre a festa... Por favor, Bella. Eu quero muito que você vá.

Revirei os olhos. Ir nesta festa por Edward era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim.

- Tudo bem Edward. Você me convenceu. Feliz? – Perguntei.

Edward balançou a cabeça confirmando com um sorriso triunfante.

- A gente se vê amanhã. – Ele disse me abraçando.

- Até amanhã.

Nos despedimos e seguimos para nossas próximas aulas, que, infelizmente, não eram juntas.

O dia passou normalmente. Fui para o meu trabalho de meio período na loja de esportes de Forks, terminei meu expediente e fui para casa.

A novidade foi que recebi uma ligação totalmente inesperada.

- Alô. – Atendi sem reconhecer o número de imediato.

- _Hmmm. Oi Bella. É a Alice. Tudo bem? - _Claro! De quem mais seria esta vozinha cantada? Mas por que Alice Cullen estava me ligando?

* * *

**Meninas... Me desculpem a demora!**

**É que eu fiquei sem internet e não pude postar. Ontem quando ia postrar, deu um erro e eu não estava conseguindo tbm. ¬¬'**

**Mas em fim... Estou aí de volta. Vou postar com mais frequência a partir de agora, prometo!**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews que me mandaram! **

**Mas gente, por favor, deixem mais reviews pra mim!**

**São só algumas palavrinhas que podem trazer muita felicidade para esta autora qui! Não custa nada... :)**

**Espero por mais revies...**

**Ahh... Quem não sabe da minha outra fic.. Passa lá no meu perfil e clica em "A proposta". Está na reta final.**

**Bom... É isso. Pretendo postar o mais breve possível.**

**Kisses.**


	3. Capítulo 3

- _Hmmm. Oi Bella. É a Alice. Tudo bem? - _Claro! De quem mais seria esta vozinha cantada? Mas por que Alice Cullen estava me ligando?

- Oi Alice. – Cumprimentei. – Tudo bem, e você?

- _Muito bem. Sabe... Eu e Rose estávamos para ir fazer umas compras amanhã de noite e... Bem, queríamos saber se você não que ir com a gente...? _– Tive que sentar no sofá, pois minhas pernas tremeram e ameaçaram me derrubar no chão.

- Oh. – Tentei resgatar minha voz que estava perdida em algum lugar dentro de mim. – Claro! Seria ótimo.

- _Ótimo. _– Na voz dela havia... Empolgação? Alegria? – _Nós podemos passar aí para pegar você._

- Ok. Obrigada. – Senti um calor em meu peito. Eu estava sendo convidada para sair em grupo!

- _Nada... Até amanhã, então._

- Até amanhã. – Eu disse e ela desligou.

"_Uau"_! Era simplesmente o que eu consegui pronunciar.

Enquanto me preparava para dormir eu estava em um estado de torpor. Era meio exagerado, mas é que eu estava totalmente surpresa de ser convidada para algum programa de noite assim com pessoas jovens. Eu já não fazia isso há séculos – na verdade dois anos.

Dormi sentindo uma onda de felicidade e aceitação.

.

.

.

Me arrumei animadamente e fui para a escola no horário normal, pelo menos.

Cheguei à faculdade e logo encontrei Edward.

- Bom dia Bella. – Ele disse sorrindo e me puxando para um abraço.

- Muito bom dia. – Falei animada.

- Hmmm... Gosto de ver você assim. – Ele sorriu acariciando minha bochecha. – Qual o motivo de toda essa empolgação, posso saber?

- Sua irmã e Rosalie me convidaram para ir ao shopping com elas. – Contei.

- Isso é ótimo Bella! – Edward riu animado. Edward me deu seu braço que eu segurei enquanto caminhávamos.

- Senti tanta falta disso. – Suspirei.

- Tudo está voltando ao normal Bella. Você vai ver que tudo vai ficar bem como era antes. – Edward disse as palavras como se aquilo fosse uma promessa.

E eu confiava nele. Eu colocaria minha mão na brasa por Edward!

Ele me acompanhou até a minha sala.

- Eu fico por aqui. – Falei. Edward sorriu para mim e segurou minhas mãos.

- A gente se vê na hora do almoço, Ok?

- Claro. – Confirmei. Edward me deu um beijo um pouco demorado na bochecha e se foi.

As aulas passaram impressionantemente devagar. Era _muito_ demorado para o meu gosto. Eu queria logo encontrar Edward na hora do intervalo, e isso me fez ficar ansiosa e talvez por isso as horas demorassem terminantemente a passar. A aula de cálculo me pareceu ainda mais interminável, já que eu não sabia nem como começar a fazer alguns problemas. O dia que parecia tão perfeito já não estava tão bom quando passei pela matemática. Aquela sala me pareceu um calabouço. Eu lia os livros de estatística, mas isso não significava que era expert nisso. Recebi meu teste que fiz na quarta passada. Minha nota? C! Até que finalmente eu estava livre.

A caminho da lanchonete eu encontrei Edward, seu irmão Emmett e o amigo Jasper.

- Hey Bella. – O grandão me cumprimentou com entusiasmo. – O Edward te falou da festa? – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Sim ele falou.

- E você vai, certo? – Jasper quis saber.

Edward olhou para mim como quem diz 'você me prometeu'.

- Sim. Eu vou.

Emmett e Jasper sorriram para mim. Era bom que eles também não parecessem ter problemas com minha presença.

Sentamos à mesa com nosso almoço. Percebi que Lauren e Jessica não estavam mais ali. Ótimo, agora eu tinha inimigas! Mas ninguém pareceu se importar com a ausência delas. Então resolvi que também na me importaria.

Enquanto comia minha maçã, fiquei pensando em minha nota C. Aquilo era absurdo! Quase inaceitável! Ah, ótimo, lá vem a Bella paranóica de novo...

- O que foi Bella? – Edward sussurrou para mim e eu pulei de susto. – Desculpe. – Ele riu.

Eu olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça.

- Não é nada.

Ele semicerrou os olhos.

- Você não estava assim mais cedo. – Observou.

- Ah, é que eu tirei C em cálculo.

- Hmmm. Sinto muito. – Edward solidarizou-se. Eu levantei os ombros.

- Não sei o que faço. Estudei bastante, até li os livros de estatística... Mas acho que não consegui aprender de verdade. – Eu já vi que ia tomar bomba no final do semestre.

- Se quiser eu posso te ajudar. – Ofereceu. – Cálculo é minha matéria preferida. - Deu de ombros.

- Sério? Você faria isso? – Senti a alegria voltando à superfície.

- O que eu não faço por você? – Ele suspirou e depois riu.

- Ah, Edward! Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – Falei abraçando-o.

- Sei, uhum. – Brincou.

- Prefere que eu vá à sua casa, ou você vai à minha? – Perguntei. Claro que eu preferia que ele fosse lá em casa, mas ela já estava sendo bom demais para mim então resolvi pelo menos dar conforto à ele.

- Pode ser na sua casa. Amanhã à noite?

- Sim. Obrigada Edward! – Agradeci mais uma vez.

Ali na mesa procurei não me intrometer muito na conversa das pessoas. Não era só porque tentavam ser leais comigo era que eu podia sair abusando da 'hospitalidade'.

.

.

.

Depois do trabalho fui para casa já pensando em que roupa eu iria usar. Eu estava nervosa. Fiquei com medo de não saber como me portar em grupo. Ainda mais com aquelas que foram – e de certo modo continuavam sendo – as minhas melhores amigas. Eu teria que reaprender a andar em grupo. E isso não seria uma tarefa fácil. Foi então que me lembrei que Alice e Rosalie passariam para me buscar, mas eu não sabia a que horas elas viriam. Droga! Eu esqueci de perguntar. Chegando em casa, às seis horas, eu liguei para a casa dos Cullen, já que eu não sabia o número do celular de Alice.

Disquei o número que era um tanto familiar para mim.

- _Alô._ – Foi Edward quem atendeu.

- Oi Edward. – Falei e sua voz se tingiu de reconhecimento.

- _Oi Bella. Como você está? _– Perguntou animadamente.

- Bem. E você?

- Com certeza, melhor agora. – Ele riu.

Involuntariamente eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Ora! O que é isso Bella?

- Hmmm... Alice está por aí?

- Ela está aqui na sala. – Sua voz ficou um pouco desanimada.

Ouvi uma voz fina do outro lado da linha '_Me dá esse telefone aqui Edward Anthony Cullen!_'

- Bella, espera um segundo. – Edward pediu, mesmo assim eu consegui ouvir a pequena discussão do outro lado.

'_Espera um pouco Pixel! Eu quero só falar com ela um instante. _' – Era a voz de Edward.

'_Ela ligou para falar comigo! E não me chame de Pixel! _' Alice retrucou.

'_Alice é só um minuto! Eu já vou passar para você! _'

Eu não pude evitar uma risada. Era engraçado ouvi-los brigando pelo telefone, ao mesmo tempo estranho que alguém pudesse estar brigando para falar comigo.

- _Oi Bella. Me desculpe._ – Edward pediu.

- Não, não. Tudo bem. – Eu ri. – Quer me falar alguma coisa?

- _Ah, você ouviu... – _Acusou ele. Depois riu. _– Não era nada, eu só queria falar um pouco com você. _– Admitiu ele rindo.

- Ok. – Falei me sentindo constrangida, sem que eu entendesse o porquê disso.

- _Emmett decidiu que queria ir ao cinema hoje, isso depois de Alice dizer que vocês vão ao shopping. – _Ele riu.

- Então vocês vão com a gente? – Perguntei animada. Seria bom ter Edward lá para me dar apoio como ele sempre fazia.

- _Não vamos às compras com vocês, mas vamos nos encontrar por lá. –_ Garantiu ele. – _Aii... Alice está aqui batendo o pé nervosa para eu passar o telefone logo para ela. Então, nos vemos mais tarde Bella._

Antes que eu pudesse responder Alice já falava ao telefone.

- _Bella, desculpe por isso, é que meu irmão é muito pra frente. Você já deve saber._ – Ela riu.

- Sem problemas. Eu liguei porque esqueci de perguntar a hora que vocês vão passar aqui. – Fui direto ao assunto. Com ela ainda não era fácil conversar despreocupadamente.

- _Ah, sim! Eu que peço desculpas. Esqueci de falar ontem. Vamos aí lá pelas sete e meia, pode ser?_

- Claro. – Confirmei.

- _Edward já disse que os garotos vão ao cinema. Você se incomoda de nós irmos também?_ – Ela perguntou.

- Não, não. Não é nenhum problema.

- _Tudo certo então. Até logo._

- Até!

Corri para me aprontar. Fiquei na dúvida se eu deveria esperar dentro do apartamento ou ir lá para baixo. Decidi que era melhor eu descer, porque não queria parecer uma folgada. Elas já estavam me convidando, e fazê-las esperar seria abuso.

Depois de cinco minutos que desci um Porshe amarelo estacionou próximo à calçada. A janela fumê se abaixou e vi as duas garotas sorrindo para mim. Oh! Claro que só podia ser elas... Não era de se estranhar que o carro de Alice fosse lindo e novo afinal, seus pais eram ricos! Talvez milionários, para não subestimar sua fortuna.

- Entra aí. – Rose chamou.

Mais que depressa eu entrei no banco traseiro.

- Vamos comprar uma roupa nova para a festa do Emmett. – Alice disse com um sorriso radiante que vi pelo retrovisor. Elas continuavam as mesmas pessoas de sempre. Sempre na moda e com roupas novas, independente da ocasião. Elas não eram fúteis, muito menos patricinhas. Elas tinham apenas gosto pela moda e dinheiro para andar bem arrumadas.

- Tia Esme e tio Carlisle estão sabendo desta festa? – Rosalie perguntou sobre a opinião dos seus tios biológicos acerca da festa.

- Eles estão viajando, mas Emmett já sabendo disso, pediu para eles deixarem a chave. – Ela explicou.

- Eu não deixaria uma casa linda como aquela nas mãos de jovens com hormônios à flor da pele e prontos para dar uma festa. Meus tios valem ouro. – Ela refletiu. Não pude deixar de acompanhar a risada que se seguiu no carro. Eu conhecia bem Carlisle e Esme já que eles sempre foram bons amigos de meu pai. Eles eram como aqueles pais legais que todo filho queria ter. Mas como toda a família normal eles tinham regras; estas regras fizeram de seus filhos as pessoas mais educadas, gentis, inteligentes e prestativas pessoas que já conheci. Eles sempre tiveram um comportamento exemplar, como costuma dizer meu pai Charlie.

O caminho até o shopping Port Angeles foi leve e com conversas descontraídas. Volta e meia eu me pegava conversando como nos velhos tempos. Isso me deixou feliz.

Chegamos no shopping e nos dirigimos para as loja lojas com produtos da Gucci, Dolce Gabanna, Victoria's Secret, GAP e outras marcas caras. Eu não entrei naquela loja na semana passada porque eu sabia que minhas economias não seriam suficientes para gastar ali. Elas ficaram uma hora escolhendo blusas, sapatos, calças e alguns acessórios.

- Tem algo de que tenha gostado Bella? – Alice perguntou.

- Ah, eu já fiz minhas compras na semana passada. – Contei.

- Mas tem sempre alguma coisa que fica faltando... O que acha desta blusa? – Ela me mostrou um lindo moletom lilás da GAP.

- É muito bonita.

- Ok, é sua. – Ela me entregou o casaco.

- O que? Não! Eu só vim para acompanhar.

- Então aceite como um agradecimento por ter vindo. – Alice sorriu largamente. Abri a boca para protestar. – Ah-ah. Não adianta nem protestar! É sua, ponto. – Ela colocou na sacola de compras. Eu me sentia mais envergonhada do que alguém que a sombrinha virou ao vento. Ela foi pagar a conta. Saímos da loja. Alice atendeu ao telefone. – Onde é que vocês estão? Nós estamos em frente a boutique.

A baixinha olhou em volta, eu e Rosalie fizemos o mesmo. Avistei os três garotos.

- Eles estão ali. – Falei.

- Ok, olhem para o leste. – Alice instruiu e agitou o braço freneticamente.

Eles nos viram, claro, e vieram em nossa direção.

- Garotas. Que prazer em vê-las. – Emmett riu alto.

Abracei Emmett e Jasper.

- Oi Bella. – Edward me deu um abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Oi.

Quando nos viramos para os outros – Jasper e Alice; Emmett e Rosalie – riam meio tímidos uns para os outros.

- Quer que eu leve a isso para você Rose? – Emmett apontou para as duas sacolas na mão de Rosalie.

- Obrigada. – O rosto de Rosalie ficou meio rosado.

- Carregue as minhas também Emmett. – Alice ordenou para o irmão.

- Eu não vou carregas as _suas _bugigangas. – Ele se esquivou.

- Não são bugigangas coisíssima nenhuma!

Alice bateu o pé.

- Deixe que eu levo para você. – Jasper se prontificou.

A baixinha arregalou os olhos.

- Não precisa Jazz...

- Eu insisto. – Os olhos de Alice mais pareciam dois cristaizinhos lapidados. Ela estava radiante.

- Que bom que você está aqui para não me deixar ser a sozinho. – Edward comentou.

- Me sinto em um encontro de casais, tirando eu e você. – Eu ri e Edward apenas sorriu.

- Quer que eu leve sua sacola? _Eu insisto_. – Debochou e eu fiz uma careta.

- Posso aguentar o peso desta sacola. – Ri.

- Sério... Quer que eu leve para você? – Agora ele estava mais sério.

- Não precisa, obrigada.

Fomos comprar os ingressos e a pipoca. Edward me puxou para o balcão de doces.

- Vamos comprar doces? – Os olhos dele brilharam feito os de uma criança.

- Quero aquelas tartaruguinhas. – Apontei para o chocolate.

- E eu alcaçuz. – Nós rimos e fizemos o pedido e a moça nos entregou duas sacolinhas com os doces.

- Alguém aceita? – Ofereci minhas tartaruguinhas.

Eles recusaram. Emmett fez cara de nojo.

- Como pode comer isto?

- É gostoso, de chocolate. – mordi um pedaço e mostrei. Ele fez a mesma cara de nojo. Tudo bem, talvez ele não gostasse de doce...

Entramos para a fila do cinema esperando o filme anterior acabar.

- E então, como foram as compras. – Edward me perguntou.

- Hmmm... Não foi tão ruim, exceto pelo fato que sua irmã me deu uma blusa de presente. – Falei irritada.

- Você tem aversão a presentes? Nunca me contou... – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não tenho. Desde que não sejam presentes fora de uma data especial.

Mais uma vez à nossa frente, os "casais" estavam conversando entre si.

Senti um ligeiro desconforte e constrangimento.

- Não está sendo tão ruim, viu?... Pelo menos você está saindo com gente normal. – Edward comentou.

- É. Eu não diria que aquilo ali é normal. – Apontei para os irmãos de Edward e _nossos_ amigos.

Edward riu.

- Mas isso é perto do normal, então.

- É. – Concordei. – Obrigada por estar ao meu lado Edward.

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Não há de quê. – Eu me aproximei dele e passei os braços em sua cintura. Ele me abraçou de volta.

Ouvimos alguém tossir e depois algumas risadinhas.

- Deixem isso lá para o escurinho. – Emmett caçoou. Ah! Tão inconveniente. Edward e eu nos apressamos.

Eu mal sabia o nome do filme. Mas quando o título apareceu: "Casa de sangue", eu já sabia que seria mais um filme patético e sangrento demais. Isso me provocou uma onda de desconforto. Eu não era muito fã de sangue e não queria passar mal aqui em pelo cinema.

- Não acredito. Terror? – Edward murmurou. Eu apenas ri; o som saiu um pouco trêmulo. Ele pegou seu alcaçuz e me entregou um tubinho. Eu peguei uma tartaruga e coloquei em sua boca.

Logo que o filme começou já tinha uma morte. O sangue pareceu voar do corpo do cara. Meu estômago reclamou um pouco. Eu olhei para baixo tentando pensa: é só um filme, sangue de mentira, atores. Soltei o ar pela boca. Apenas com a luza que vinha da tela, vi que Edward me observava.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Arrã. – Foi o que eu somente disse. E ele não se convenceu.

- É só um filme, Bella. É mentira. – Ele sussurrou.

- É. Sangue de mentira. – Inspirei, expirei.

Edward pegou minha mão. Ele sabia que aquilo me tranquilizava. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer, era incrível. Foi mais fácil me controlar agora.

- Olha, não sei como ele tem coragem de produzir uma coisa dessas. – Ele cochichou. – O sangue caiu a três metros do ator. As veias dele são o quê? Mangueiras? – Dessa eu tive que rir.

Ouvi um 'Shh' e isso me fez tapar a boca para não rir alto. Edward também riu aos sussurros.

- Aposto como vai haver um grupo de jovens que vai à tal casa de sangue, e aí eles vão começar a ser, abre aspas, assassinados, fecha aspas. – Tive que tapar a boca mais uma vez para não rir alto. Agora o filme mais parecia uma paródia mal feita de um filme qualquer. O sangue parecia catchup. Eu já estava bem melhor a esta altura. – Sente-se melhor agora? – Ele perguntou um pouco menos preocupado. Eu suspirei.

- Bem melhor agora. – Confessei.

- Ótimo. – Pude ver seu sorriso torto.

- Mais uma tartaruga? – Ofereci abrindo a sacolinha coma mão livre.

- Obrigado. – Coloquei o chocolate na boca dele. Ele me deu mais um tubinho de alcaçuz.

Continuamos comento nossos doces e fazendo comentários do filme que parecia previsível demais. Passada uma hora e meia do filme eu já estava ficando sonolenta. Apesar dos gritos à nossa volta eu não via nada de assustador ali.

- O filme é tão interessante que eu estou com sono. - Bocejei. Edward riu de mim.

O encosto de braço que separava nossas cadeiras dava para levantar, então Edward tirou a nossa separação, depois soltou minha mão – que ele ainda segurava – e passou o braço sobre meus ombros. Eu me aconcheguei mais perto dele.

- Quando o filme acabar eu te acordo. – Ele riu baixinho. Afirmei com a cabeça.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. O cheiro do perfume que Edward usava entrou pelo meu nariz e eu gostei. Era um perfume maravilhoso, o tipo de quem acaba de sair de um banho. Ou talvez fosse loção de barbear, eu não sei. Mas eu gostei de qualquer forma.

* * *

**Pessoinha fofas do meu coração**

**Desculpe eu demorar uma semana para postar, mas é que essa semana foi meio que agitadinha...**

**Mas como presente p/ vcs me desculparem estou postando três capítulos hj.**

**Vou postar mais rápido a partir de agora, até pq minhas aulas começam em breve e não quero que vcs fiquem esperando mto.**

**Mas então... O que acharam? Comentem, comentem, comeeeenteeem!**

**BeeijOs**


	4. Capítulo 4

- Bella. – Ouvi a voz de Edward em meu sonho. – Bella. – Chamou ele de novo. – O filme acabou.

O que? Não era sonho...

- Já? – Perguntei abrindo os olhos. As luzes estavam acesas e as pessoas estavam se levantando.

- Não acredito que você dormiu neste filme. – Emmett esbravejou. – Foi o filme mais horripilante que já vi!

- Vocês dois riram tanto no meio do filme... – Alice, que estava sentada ao meu lado, comentou. – Do que estavam rindo? Não tinha nada de comédia ali.

Eu olhei para Edward e nós rimos de novo.

- Ok, piada interna. – Alice desistiu.

Nós saímos do cinema e demos mais uma volta no shopping. Depois era hora de irmos embora.

- Nos vemos amanhã. – Edward me abraçou se despedindo.

Me despedi do resto dos garotos.

- Ok, você dormiu abraçada com Edward o filme inteiro? – Alice olhou para mim pelo retrovisor.

- Não. Eu não. – Me defendi prontamente.

- Pelo menos uma boa parte do filme, não é? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi. – Encolhi meus ombros. – E eu não estava... abraçada com ele.

- Arrã. – As duas disseram juntas e riram. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Do que estão rindo? Eu e ele somos apenas amigos. Por que as pessoas têm esse pessimismo com a amizade entre homem e mulher? – Era uma pergunta retórica que fiz de mal humor.

- Sei lá... – Alice riu baixinho.

- Só sei que o Edward é lindo. – Rosalie comentou. Por que ela estava falando dele assim? Não gostei disso. – Alice, você é provida de dois irmãos que... Uhuh! – Rosalie fingiu se abanar de calor.

- Seu irmão também não é de se jogar fora. – Alice divagou.

Hum. Já vi que elas seriam cunhadas num futuro bem próximo. Eu só esperava que fosse Emmett o escolhido de Rosalie. Isso porque ele se interessava por ela e Edward não demonstrava interesse; Rose era bonita, mas eu não achava que ela e Edward combinavam muito.

Oh, o que é isso? Que pensamento mais mesquinho Bella! Edward poderia namorar com quem quisesse. Mas eu tinha o direito de querer que ele fosse feliz com uma garota com a qual se identificasse, não é?

- Bella... Está entregue. – Alice me informou que estávamos em frente ao meu prédio. Eu nem vira chegar, parecia que a viagem tivesse sido instantânea. E talvez tivesse sido mesmo, se considerar o modo como Alice dirigia, rápido demais.

- Obrigada pela noite... Eu me diverti bastante.

- Nada... Ainda mais que o Edward estava lá, não é? – Alice levantou uma sobrancelha me dando um sorriso malicioso. Ah, ah! Como ela podia dizer isso?

- Boa noite. – Eu saí do carro enquanto elas riam.

A noite foi legal. Realmente gostei de sair com eles esta noite. Tirando a última parte no carro eu gostei de tudo.

.

.

.

Foi mais um dia normal na escola. Nada de novo aconteceu. Em meu trabalho tudo estava tranquilo. O movimento era baixo, já que chovia bastante, algo normal em Forks.

Meu celular tocou e como não tinha nenhum cliente no momento, eu atendi à ligação.

- _Oi Bella... Pode falar?_ – Edward perguntou.

- Ah, oi Edward. Posso sim. O movimento está fraco. Ou quase nulo. – Suspirei.

- _Ok. Hmmm... É que eu queria saber se está mesmo combinado hoje à noite._

- Claro, claro. – Confirmei e depois ri.

- _O que? _– Ele perguntou sem entender.

- É que você falando assim parece até um encontro.

- _Ah._ – Ele riu. – _Um encontro para estudar cálculo._

- Hmmm... Que super encontro! – Falei com sarcasmo.

- _É. Parece bem romântico. O que quer aprender? A fórmula do amor?_ – Nós dois rimos.

- Essa foi a pior piada que ouvi nos últimos dias.

- _Eu sei._ – Ele gargalhou. – _Então você fica me devendo._

- Devendo o que?

- _Um encontro. Agora você está me devendo um encontro._ – Ele riu.

- Ah. Mas não seria um encontro romântico, já que o homem deve convidar a mulher. – Brinquei.

- _Verdade... Então eu deveria convidar você?_

- Não. Por que aí sim seria um encontro romântico. – Tamborilei distraidamente a ponta dos dedos no balcão.

- _E em um encontro de amigos? Quem convida quem?_

- Tanto faz.

- Está bem. Quer sair comigo amanhã?

- Tudo bem.

- _Está bem. Te vejo às sete horas de hoje para estudarmos e amanhã às oito para sairmos para o encontro._

- Até logo. – Eu ri e desliguei.

.

.

.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável – um vestido florido, pouco a cima do joelho – fiz uma trança no cabelo e fiquei esperando até que Edward chegasse. Não muito depois minha campainha tocou. Atendi rapidamente e era ele mesmo quem estava parado à minha porta. Estava com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Edward! – Exclamei, embora não fosse uma surpresa ele estar aqui, mas era muito bom mesmo assim. Pulei em cima dele para um abraço. Ele usava um perfume maravilhoso que inspirei profundamente. – Gostei do seu perfume. – Falei timidamente. Ele sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo bagunçado.

- E você tem cheiro de morangos. – Comentou.

- É o meu xampu. É enjoativo demais? – Embora eu gostasse daquele cheiro que eu usava há muito tempo, desde quando era pequena mais especificamente, talvez ele fosse enjoativo para outras pessoas.

- Não. Eu gosto. – Seu sorriso era aberto.

- Entre. – Dei passagem para ele entrar.

Ele sentou no sofá e eu fui pegar minhas coisas.

- Tudo bem... Vamos ver. – Ele começou a analisar os problemas. Depois que sabia do que se tratava me explicou tudo como um perfeito professor particular. Percebi que Edward era expert em cálculo.

Ele me explicando parecia a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Logo eu já entendia toda a matéria.

– Entendeu?

- Sim. Era fácil... – Aquilo que parecia complexo agora era como o alfabeto.

- Viu? Não é tão complicado.

- Sim. Mas isso depende de quem explica, então. Com o professor eu não consegui aprender, mas com você sim. – Sorri abertamente para ele, que, posso jurar, estava com as bochechas um pouco mais vermelhas. – Você é muito bom nisso. Aliás, no que você não é bom na verdade?

Foi uma pergunta retórica, mas Edward respondeu.

- Não sou muito bom em relacionamentos. – Ele suspirou.

- Como assim? – Perguntei.

- É que eu não me dou muito bem em relacionamentos amorosos. Sabe? – Ele pareceu desabafar ao dizer isso.

- Impossível Edward.

- Impossível? Me diz Bella... Qual foi o namoro mais longo que você me viu ter? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. O cálculo totalmente esquecido agora que eu já entendia tudo. Na verdade, eu nunca vi Edward namorar uma garota por mais de algumas semanas. Eu fiz um bico por realmente não saber o que dizer. – Está vendo?

- Ah, Edward... Mas você é um cara tão legal, incrível, inteligente e ainda por cima é lindo. – Ele me olhou com desconfiança. – Sério. Que garota, no mundo, não gostaria de ter um namorado como você? – Fui a mais honesta possível.

- Qualquer garota no mundo? – Ele pareceu um pouco mais interessado no que eu falava.

- Qualquer uma se sentiria sortuda por namorar você. Talvez o problema não seja com você. Talvez a garota certa ainda não apareceu.

Ele pensou por um instante.

- E se ela tiver aparecido, mas nós não podemos ficar juntos? – Perguntou estranhamente.

- Se for para ser ela Edward... O destino irá unir vocês. – Disse minha opinião.

- Acredita em destino, Bella? – Perguntou Edward se virando um pouco de frente para mim.

- Sim. Para mim é a única explicação para os ditos _acasos_. Mas acredite em mim... Aposto que tem uma fila de meninas querendo namorar você. – Todas as meninas da escola formavam esta fila.

- E você Bella... Namoraria alguém como eu? – Edward perguntou.

- Bom... Eu disse qualquer garota, não é? Mas se não fosse o fato de sermos melhores amigos, claro. – Senti um estranho e repentino frio em minha barriga.

- É por sermos amigos? Se não fosse o fato de sermos melhores amigos... Você seria minha namorada, Bella? – Seus olhos verdes se tornaram um pouco mais intensos que antes. Senti uma mudança na atmosfera. Não era pesado... Muito pelo contrário. Era leve. Leve demais. Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Talvez, quem sabe. – Senti minha voz tremer um pouco. Aquela conversa era estranha demais. A gente nunca teve este tipo de conversa antes.

- Mas namorados também podem ser melhores amigos. – Ele sorriu torto. Aquilo me causou outra reação estranha e inesperada. Agora, sem eu ao menos comandar, meu corpo de inclinou um pouco em direção a Edward. Como se houvesse uma atração magnética entre ele e eu. Algo que me atraía para perto dele. Edward também se inclinou um pouco para perto de mim. Minha mente não conseguia captar o que estava realmente acontecendo. Eu não raciocinava claramente. – Talvez... A melhor coisa... Seja um namoro com amizade, cumplicidade entre ambos... Não acha que talvez fosse mais fácil? – Ele perguntou.

- Talvez... – Concordei. Meu corpo agindo por conta própria e se inclinando mais para frente. Era como um transe. Eu estava hipnotizada. Edward também parecia um pouco fora de si, se inclinando em minha direção. Seu olhar alternando entre os meus olhos e minha boca repetidas vezes. Até que ele estacionou os olhos em minha boca. Senti meus lábios se abrirem um pouco, instantaneamente. O que estava acontecendo comigo? O que estava acontecendo com a gente?

Agora a distância entre nós era mínima, quase inexistente. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em meus lábios.

- Bella... Acho que eu vou te beijar. – Ele sussurrou e olhou em meus olhos.

- Por que Edward?

- Eu não sei. – Ele admitiu.

Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus. Eu fechei os olhos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Aquele torpor de alegria estava fazendo efeito sobre mim. Nós estávamos com os lábios encostados, mas não nos movemos. Ficamos parados por um instante. Até que Edward respirou fundo e moveu os lábios bem devagar nos meus. Sua mão foi para minha nuca, e ele aproximou meu rosto mais do seu, isso fez com que nossos lábios se encostassem com mais pressão. Sua língua percorreu meu lábio inferior, desenhando o seu contorno. Meu corpo reagiu a isso. Mais uma vez reagiu sem que eu o comandasse. Abri minha boca e Edward entendeu aquilo como aceitação para aprofundar o beijo. Meu coração não estava por fora das reações automáticas, pois ele acelerou e agora batia três vezes por segundo. O ar entrava e saía com tal rapidez de meus pulmões que a quantidade que eu inalava já não era suficiente para me manter viva. Edward quebrou o beijo, também estava ofegante.

- Oh, meu Deus. – Ele disse tentando recuperar o ar. – Me desculpe Bella. E-eu não podia ter feito isso. Nós não... Droga! Perdão Bella. – Ele parecia torturado. – Eu não podia ter agido assim. – Ele desviou os olhos dos meus.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos incômodos.

- Por que a gente não... Esquece isso? – Sugeri, tentando quebrar o silêncio. – Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos.

- Me desculpe Bella. Eu não podia ter agido assim, não podia. – Mais uma vez ele pediu desculpas.

- Tudo bem... A gente deve esquecer isso e fingir que nada aconteceu. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Agora eu tentava tranquilizá-lo. Sempre ele me tranquilizava, agora era a minha vez.

- Tudo bem. – Ele concordou. – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Por quê? Não Edward! Não vá embora. Vai deixar isso abalar nossa amizade? – Senti uma pontada de pânico. Minha voz expressou isso.

- Você quer que eu fique? – Perguntou indeciso.

- Que pergunta idiota. Claro que eu quero que você fique! – Exclamei.

- Ok.

Demorou poucos minutos até que nós conversássemos normalmente. O episódio de beijo estava _quase_ esquecido. Claro que eu não iria esquecer... Afinal, eu tinha beijado o meu melhor amigo de dez anos de amizade.

Ficamos juntos até que realmente era hora de ele ir.

- Até amanhã Bella. – Edward disse quando o levei até a porta.

- Até. – Ele me deu um abraço forte. Isso indicava que estava tudo normal entre a gente.

Fechei a porta e caminhei para o meu quarto.

- Tudo bem. Foi só um beijo Bella. _Só_ um beijo. – Falei para mim mesma. Acho que é normal um amigo sentir atração pelo outro em algum momento da vida. Digamos que o momento era este... Será que Jacob tinha razão? Oh... Não, não. Era uma coisa passageira. Ia sumir tão rápido quanto apareceu. Eu tinha que confessar que por um instante eu também me senti atraída por Edward. Ali naquela sala. Venhamos e convenhamos que ele é o cara mais lindo que já vi! Isso é fato. Mas eu não reparava muito nisso. Só por um instante, talvez, eu tive a noção disso.

Pensar assim tornou a situação mais lívida.

.

.

.

Quando vi Edward na faculdade senti uma sensação um pouco estranha. Uma... Aflição era a palavra certa? Não. Talvez eu devesse usar a palavra ansiosa. É. Acho que é isso, ansiosa. Eu queria ver como estavam as coisas esta manhã depois de nosso beijo 'acidental' de ontem.

- Oi Bella. – Ele sorriu e me abraçou. Ok, normal.

- Oi Edward.

- Como você está esta manhã? – Perguntou educadamente. Ok, normal.

- Muito bem. E você?

- Bem, também. – Mais um sorriso. Normal.

Começamos a andar lado a lado, mas Edward nem sequer encostou em mim. Epa! Nada normal. Por que isso agora? Era totalmente estranho em se tratando do comportamento normal dele. Será que eu teria que tomar uma atitude agora? Vamos lá Bella. Você é uma mulher forte!

Tomei a iniciativa de pegar a mão dele. Seu olhar encontrou os meus. Por um instante ele pareceu um pouco hesitante e desconfortável, mas logo relaxou, soltando um suspiro e sorrindo para mim. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos com um sorriso aberto nos lábios. Este sim era o normal de Edward.

- Me desculpe. Eu só achei que você talvez estivesse um pouco aborrecida comigo. – Justificou-se.

- Edward! – O repreendi. - Nada mudou de ontem para hoje.

- Certo. Nada mudou. – Ele riu. – Então, promete não ficar chateada comigo, se eu fizer um comentário?

- Que comentário? – Fiquei curiosa.

- Prometa primeiro!

Bufei.

- Prometo. – Fingi impaciência. Ele me avaliou primeiro.

- Ok. Hmmm... Já que não está aborrecida comigo, quero confessar que gostei do beijo. – Ele gargalhou.

Revirei os olhos.

- Já disse que te odeio?

- Não me lembro. Mas já ouvi que me ama. – Apertei a mão dele com mais força. Mas isso só o fez rir ainda mais.

- Você não presta Cullen. – Não me agüentei e caí na gargalhada também.

Chegando próximo ao primeiro prédio do campus, Edward teve que se despedir de mim.

- Te vejo mais tarde. – Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios de Edward. Sem nem mesmo um prévio aviso, ele me deu um selinho. – Agora está com raiva de mim? – Ele perguntou.

- Boa tentativa Cullen. Mas não vai me fazer ficar tão irritada como esta querendo que eu fique.

- Droga! - Ele se lamentou. – Até logo Swan. – Ele se afastou rindo.

.

.

.

Na hora do intervalo eu seguia para o lado da cantina. Não me sentia mais tão excluída agora que quase todos já conversavam ao menos um pouco comigo. E no caminho para lá encontrei Edward.

- Oi de novo Bella. – Ele se aproximava de mim. Me abraçou e quando eu menos esperava ele me deu outro selinho.

- Por que esta fazendo isso Edward? – Perguntei atônita.

- Está com raiva agora? – Ele prendeu um sorriso.

- Por que raios quer que eu fique com raiva de você? – Cruzei os braços esperando a resposta.

- Bem... É que você não reagiu como eu esperava. Eu pensei que você iria me xingar, bater em mim, ou sei lá. Então... Estou tentando provocar uma reação mais sensata da sua parte. – _Quê_? Simplesmente revirei os olhos.

- Lamento decepcioná-lo Edward, mas acho que seu plano falhou de novo. – Eu realmente deveria estar brava com ele. Deveria! Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia.

- Então não liga de eu te beijar? – Ele estava surpreso.

- Desde que isso não signifique nada para você e que seja só um cumprimento... – Foi um pouco hostil de minha parte, mas aquilo me pareceu inofensivo.

- Ok, então. – Ele levantou os ombros.

- Bella! _Beeellaa! _– Ouvi uma voz grave totalmente familiar. – E aí Bellinha, como vai? – Emmett passou o braço por cima de meus ombros. Ele era grandão então ele praticamente abraçou todo o meu corpinho minúsculo perto dele. – Amanhã vai rolar uma noite de jogos lá na casa dos meus pais.

Eu olhei para Edward que revirou os olhos.

- Emmett, você não acha que nossos pais vão querer encontrar a casa inteira quando chegarem de viagem? – Falou Edward.

- Deixa disso maninho. É um passatempo dos jovens americanos dar festas quando seus velhos viajam! – Emmett, que devia ser quase três anos mais velho que Edward, parecia ser menos responsável que o irmão mais novo.

- Desde que você assuma a responsabilidade no final... – Edward deu de ombros.

- Valeu brother. – Emmett quase uivou, literalmente, de empolgação. – Como eu ia dizendo antes do surto de responsabilidade do Edward... Vai rolar uma noite de jogos lá na casa dos pais.

- Quando vai ser? – Perguntei.

- Amanhã à noite. É tipo uma pré festa, sacou? Só para os Vips. – Ele gargalhou Estão na lista: eu, o meu irmão aí, Alice, Rose – Percebi uma diferença na entonação da voz dele ao falar o nome da loira –, Jazz e você se estiver a fim.

- Oh, eu estou na lista vip? – Perguntei surpresa demais para parecer casual.

- Claro. Você é das nossas. – Ow. Me senti como um membro da família desta forma. – E então, o que me diz? – Seu olhar de expectativa não me deu coragem para recusar.

- O que vão oferecer nesta noite de jogos?

- Beleza... Hmmm, vamos ter um fliperama da hora, RPG, verdade ou consequência, sinuca, poker...

- Como vamos dar conta de tudo isso? – Perguntei rindo.

- A noite é uma criança Baby. – Emmett sorriu maliciosamente. Eu tive que rir. Edward apenas bufou.

Entramos na lanchonete e nos reunimos aos outros.

- Emmett não tem limites. – Edward comentou enquanto pegávamos nosso almoço. – Ele está fazendo isso tudo para ficar próximo de Rosalie. – Eu o encarei. – Acredite em mim.

- Mas... Por que ele não fala com ela de uma vez? – Não seria mais fácil assim?

- Meu irmão pode pareceu valentão, mas em certos assuntos ele perde para muitos que não se acham como ele faz. – Edward riu.

Ok. Essa noite de jogos iria prometer...

Mais um almoço tranquilo, onde eu pude interagir com as pessoas ao meu redor.

- Então Bella, Emmett te falou da festinha que ele quer dar? – Alice perguntou para mim.

- Ah, sim. Ele comentou.

- Você vai, não é? – Rosalie perguntou meio esperançosa.

- Pretendo ir.

Alice bateu palminhas animadas.

Edward e eu seguimos, no fim do almoço, para a mesma direção.

- Ainda vamos sair hoje à noite, já que não está aborrecida comigo?

- Foi o que combinamos, não é? – Sorri.

Edward colocou a mão em meu rosto e se aproximou de mim. Agora ele me deu algo diferente de um selinho. Senti sua língua percorrer meus lábios pedindo passagem. Não consegui evitar e abri minha boca. Nossas línguas se encontraram mais uma vez, como ontem. As pessoas em torno de nós totalmente esquecidas. Esquecemos que estávamos no corredor de uma universidade.

- Só uma despedida... – Edward sorriu.

- Hmmm... Tchau Edward. – Me despedi acenando de leve para ele.

Eu não era de ferro. Não pude deixar de sentir um leve frio na barriga. Sendo ele meu amigo ou não, aquilo foi um beijo.

Volta e meia eu me pegava pensando sobre isso durante o dia. Quando dava por mim estava pensando nele e tentava desviar meu foco para outra coisa. Que droga!

* * *

**Gente, para quem pensa que Lauren e Jhéssica vão voltar para aprontar, lamento desapontar, mas não são elas que vão complicar a vida dos nossos queridinhos Eddie e Bella.**

**Na verdade é uma pessoa um pouco mais maléfica. (Não é James)**

**É uma surpresinha. Vcs logo logo vão ficar sabendo.**

**Hmmm... Bella sempre com as reações erradas. Mas como ela poderia ficar irritada com um beijo seu Edward? Só uma louca msm para isso.**

**O que acharam? Vamos lá meninas... Comentem. São só algumas palavrinhas. Se quiserem, digitem só: Gostei; Ñ gostei. Vou ficar feliz do mesmo jeito por saber a opinião de vcs, ok? kkkkkkkkkk**

**Beijos e vamos ao próximo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

Escolhi um vestido verde água de pano leve, com uma faixa que marcava minha cintura colocando um casaco por cima, já que a noite era bem úmida, e uma sapatilha preta.

Às oito horas em ponto a campainha tocou.

Edward usava uma blusa preta com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Uma calça azul escura. O cabelo castanho claro estava ligeiramente bagunçado.

- Boa noite. – Falei.

- Boa noite Bella. – Ele sorriu torto. – Está pronta?

- Sim, só vou pegar uma bolsa. – Peguei uma bolsa de mão preta para guardar as chaves e documentos. Chegando ao carro de Edward ele abriu a porta para mim me dando a mão para me ajudar.

- Pensei que isso não fosse um encontro romântico. – Comentei e depois ri. Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

- Isso não é romantismo... É cavalheirismo. - Ele se aproximou de mim e encostou de leve os lábios nos meus. – _Isso _é romantismo. – Disse e depois sorriu.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ou melhor, não havia nada a dizer!

Entrei no carro e ele entrou no lado do motorista. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Aonde nós vamos? – Perguntei para quebrar o gelo.

- Ao Golden Gate. – Disse ele.

- É um restaurante muito caro Edward! Estamos apenas num encontro de amigos... Eu não me importaria se você me levasse ao Subway.

- Só por que é um encontro de amigos não posso levar você ao melhor lugar da cidade? – Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu revirei os olhos.

Mais uma vez ele fez questão de abrir a porta para mim quando chegamos. Entramos no restaurante. Sentamos em uma mesa mais isolada, à pedido de Edward. Escolhemos nossos pratos no cardápio.

- O que vão beber? – A garçonete falava com ambos, mas olhava especificamente para Edward.

- Vinho tinto. – Ele pediu.

- Mais algum pedido em especial? – Ela sorriu largamente _para ele. _

- Por enquanto não, obrigado. – Edward sorriu gentilmente e a mulher parecia que ia hiperventilar. Depois se foi.

- Nossa. – Deixei escapar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Nada, é que... Aquela mulher deve estar hiperventilando lá na cozinha agora. – Comentei casualmente.

- E por que ela estaria assim? – Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não vê o efeito que tem sobre as pessoas? – Perguntei incrédula e ele pareceu confuso. – O que foi aquilo? Cavalheirismo ou romantismo? – Ele pensou um mínimo instante.

- Nenhum dos dois. Aquilo foi educação. – Ele riu.

- Ah. Cuidado com esta sua super educação. Pobre moça, quase desmaiou aqui quando você sorriu para ela. Imagine a reação dela se você resolvesse ser cavalheiro ou romântico... – Balancei a cabeça fingindo pena. Edward riu.

- Então vou ser mais cuidadoso da próxima vez que ela vier. – Ele ponderou.

Depois de alguns instantes a mulher veio trazer o vinho. Ela sorria exageradamente para ele agora.

- Tem certeza de que não quer algo especial? – Reparei no modo como ela disse _quer,_ e não _querem_.

- Quer algo especial meu amor? – Edward olhou para mim.

- Não. – Falei na dúvida.

- Não queremos nada, obrigado. – Ele sorriu. Mas o sorriso da mulher não pareceu nada mais além de educação ela nos serviu seria e se foi.

- Edward! Isso foi cruel. – Eu ri.

- Não foi crueldade. Ela é que deveria ser mais profissional. – Ele falou sério, mas depois sorriu. Ele pegou sua taça de vinho e a levantou. – Um brinde?

- Um brinde a quê? – Perguntei levantando minha taça também.

- Não sei. Um brinde a... Um encontro de amigos? – Ele perguntou.

- Pode ser.

Nós brindamos e ficamos conversando distraidamente até que a comida veio. Salmão ao molho de maracujá. Foi a mesma mulher quem trouxe os pratos, ela agora não era tão sorridente. A tática de Edward tinha dado certo.

Comemos e tomamos mais uma taça de vinho.

- Não seria romantismo se eu dissesse que você está linda, não é? – Edward perguntou.

- Depende da intenção com que dissesse isso. Se estivesse dizendo por um mero elogio, então não.

- E se por acaso eu dissesse isso porque é apenas o que eu penso? – questionou Edward.

- Se eu por acaso não levasse isso para o lado pessoal...

- Então... Você está linda. E você decide se vai levar para o lado pessoal ou não.

- E por que _eu_ tenho que decidir isso?

- Por que eu posso levar para um lado e você para outro. – Edward se inclinou um pouco para frente.

- E para qual lado você levaria? – Perguntei me inclinando para frente também.

- O lado que talvez isto não fosse apenas um encontro de amigos.

- Então isto seria uma cantada? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Não seria uma cantada. – Ele sorriu. – Ainda seria uma coisa que eu penso.

- Você também está muito bonito. – Ele estreitou os olhos. – É uma coisa que penso. E não é para levar para o lado pessoal. – Alertei. Ele fez um biquinho, mas depois riu.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre a faculdade, alguns filmes, música... Depois Edward me levou para casa.

Estávamos na porta de meu apartamento.

- Obrigada, eu me diverti bastante.

- Eu também me diverti.

Ficamos parados no corredor vazio. Olhávamos um para o outro.

- Então... Boa noite. – Mordi meu lábio e me virei para abrir a porta.

- Bella, espere. – Edward pediu. Me virei de novo para ele. – É que deveria terminar sem beijo, já que não era um encontro romântico... Mas eu quero me despedir de você. – Ele disse isso como se estivesse na dúvida cruel entre o certo e o errado.

- Se despeça, então. Prometo não levar para o lado pessoal. – Eu ri.

Edward segurou minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Ele beijou minha testa e depois minha boca. Me deu beijos suaves e depois aprofundou o beijo.

- Boa noite Bella.

- Boa noite Edward.

Só então ele se foi. Entrei em meu apartamento me sentindo leve. Caminhar era tão fácil como respirar.

.

.

.

Na sexta feira o dia estava menos chuvoso que o normal. Vestígios do sol apareciam entre as nuvens espaçadas. Coloquei um vestidinho leve que comprei em Por Angeles. Meu cabelo estava solto. Peguei a toalha e comecei a apertar meu cabelo, o que fez com ele ficasse com ondas leves e bem legais. Gostei do resultado.

Cheguei ao estacionamento alguns minutos mais tarde. Havia uma vaga disponível ao lado de um Volvo prata e reluzente. Óbvio que o dono dele era Edward. O único que tinha um Volvo naquela escola. Estacionei e saí de meu carro colocando minha bolsa pendurada no umbro.

- Hmmm... Bonita. – Edward me avaliou com um sorriso torto. Aquilo fez meu rosto esquentar. – Nada pessoal. – Anunciou rindo. Ele também não estava nada mal. Usava uma blusa cinza que deixava aparecer seu corpo bem definido em baixo dela. Uma calça jeans escura, assim como o tênis. O cabelo... Aquela bagunça habitual. Mas hoje ele estava realmente bonito. Ou será que só hoje eu estava prestando atenção demais? Ah, pára Bella!

Fomos para a nossa aula de história. Juntos, claro. Edward prestou atenção na aula, e não me enviou nenhum bilhete.

- Foi mais fácil se concentrar hoje? – Falei sarcástica enquanto ajeitava as minhas coisas para sair da sala.

- Não. Pelo contrário. Foi muito mais difícil. – Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos eram sérios. – Só achei que deveria deixar você prestar atenção.

Revirei os olhos. Saímos da sala.

- Até logo. – Ele me deu um aceno, de longe.

- Não vai se _despedir_ de mim? – Perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Isso significa algo para você, Bella? – Perguntou ele desconfiado.

- N-não. E-eu só... Só achei estanho... – Droga! Eu gaguejei.

- Relaxa Bella. – Edward gargalhou. – Foi uma brincadeira. Sabe? Rá-rá?

- Isso não tem graça Edward. – Cruzei meus braços com raiva. Edward chegou mais perto de mim e me puxou pela cintura.

- Bella bobinha. – Ele riu e depois me beijou como ontem. – Você é totalmente imprevisível. Fica com raiva de minhas brincadeiras e não quando eu te beijo. Isso é errado. – Ele riu e eu o acompanhei. Quem era eu para negar que minhas reações surpreendiam até a mim mesma? – Tchau Bella. – Ele me deu um selinho rápido.

Agora eudeveria ser rápida para não me atrasar para a próxima aula.

Indo para a lanchonete encontrei Alice e Rosálie no caminho.

- Bella, oi. – Rosalie me cumprimentou.

- Oi Rosalie, oi Alice. – Cumprimentei.

- Oi. – Alice não sorriu. Ela estava irritada comigo?

- Você ainda está chateada com aquilo Alli? – Rosálie perguntou.

- Acha pouco meu irmão não me deixar decorar a festa? Logo eu que sou super criativa? – Ah! Então era por isso!

- Ele só quer as coisas mais do jeito dele, Alice.

- Está defendendo ele e não a mim Rose? – Alice pareceu ultrajada.

- Não estou defendendo Alli. É só que não foi ele quem armou a festa? – Alice afirmou com a cabeça. – Então deixe ele se virar.

Alice não estava conformada, mas não discutiu mais. Era tão Alice isso de decorar as festas. Eu quase ri, mas ela iria pular em meu pescoço se eu fizesse uma coisa destas em seu momento 'fragilizado'.

Chegamos à cantina. Edward já estava lá com os outros. Lá estavam três cadeiras sobrando, uma para Alice, outra para Rosálie e uma para mim! Eu estava super satisfeita por ter adquirido um lugar àquela mesa. E ao que me parecia, seria um lugar fixo e reservado só para mim. Me sentei ao lado de Edward.

- Oi. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Oi.

- Não posso te cumprimentar direito aqui. – Ele fez um biquinho tão fofo. Quase fiquei com pena dele.

- Você tem direito à despedida ainda, lembra? – Comentei. Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Tem que ser uma despedida que compense então... – Refletiu.

Confesso que fiquei curiosa, e um pouco ansiosa, para o fim do intervalo chegar logo. Depois disso, não consegui me concentrar no que as pessoas falavam ao meu redor. Edward pegou minha mão por debaixo da mesa. Entre seus dedos havia um papel dobrado. Eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem o vi pegar uma folha e escrever nela.

_**E: **__Você parece nervosa Bella. Está ansiosa pelo fim do intervalo? PS.: Eu estou! Me encontre no lado leste da cantina quando estiver quase vazia._

Ótimo! Edward percebeu seu entusiasmo Bella!

Olhei para ele que parecia sufocar uma gargalhada. Eu não ia escrever para ele. Primeiro: eu não tinha uma caneta à mão. Segundo: Eu ia escrever garranchos, porque sentia minha mão começou a tremer. E terceiro: O que eu ia falar? 'Estou ansiosa também?'

Pouco antes de o intervalo acabar Edward se levantou da mesa, indo para o lado LESTE da cantina. Ai céus! O que eu faço? Vou ou não vou?

O intervalo acabou.

- Você vai para qual lado Bella? – Alice perguntou. Eu quase pulei de susto com sua pergunta. Me pareceu ter duplo sentido... Parecia que ela estava me perguntando "E então... decidiu se vai encontrar Edward, ou vai fugir?". Nada a ver. Eu estava viajando. Estava delirando, na verdade.

- Hmmm... Eu vou lá comprar uma barrinha de cereal. – Menti.

- Ok. Boa sorte. – Ela piscou para mim, sorrindo. Definitivamente eu estava delirando!

Quando as pessoas desamontoaram da cantina, eu segui para o tal lado leste. Lá já não havia mais ninguém. Eu estava passando pelo corredor vazio quando senti alguém puxar meu braço. Lutei para não soltar um grito de susto. Edward riu.

- Pensei que iria fugir. – Comentou ele, me empurrando contra a parede de um pequeno vão que nos escondia no corredor vazio. Não tinha necessidade de nos esconder. Mas algo me dizia que ele não queria ser pego fazendo o que pretendia fazer. O que ele pretendia fazer, afinal?

Fiquei ali, presa entre seu corpo e a parede, quando ele segurou minha cintura e me encostou um pouco mais na superfície vertical.

- O que está fazendo Edward? – Perguntei em um sussurro, com medo de que não fosse inteligível se usasse minha voz.

- Me despedindo... – Ele disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais.

Depois disso ele imprensou um pouco mais meu corpo na parede usando seu corpo. Por mais que aquilo não fosse adequado na nossa situação, eu não tentei me desvencilhar. Eu não queria me afastar dele. Era tão errado, mas tão certo ao mesmo tempo. Era uma antítese, mas para mim parecia normal.

Minha respiração já se tornara um arfar. O ar já era escasso em meus pulmões antes mesmo do beijo.

- Posso te beijar, Bella? – Perguntou Edward. E desde quando ele me pedia? Sempre fez isso sem pedir!

- E por que resolveu me pedir? – Minha voz tremeu um pouco com minha respiração errática.

- Para ter certeza de que você quer tanto quanto eu. – Era justo. – Você quer Bella? – Ele sorria e senti como se ele estivesse me testando, ou apenas fazendo um joguinho.

- Acabe logo com isso Edward. – Minha voz foi fraca e não saiu exatamente tão debochada como eu pretendia.

- Tem que me dizer se quer. – Disse isso beijando minha clavícula.

- Você já sabe a resposta. – Senti meus olhos se fecharem sem que eu mandasse enquanto seus lábios beijavam minha orelha. – Me beije Edward. – Ele riu em meu ouvido e aquilo me provocou uma onda estranha de arrepio pelo corpo inteiro.

O beijo começou de uma forma diferente. Os lábios de Edward sobre os meus eram urgentes, o que fez com que este beijo fosse mais intenso. O beijo ficou assim por longos minutos. Depois que a necessidade parecia não tão urgente, o beijo se suavizou. Algumas vezes era só um encostar de lábios. Outras era um beijo mais completo. Edward tinha lábios macios. Era totalmente irresistível. Agi por impulso e dei uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior. Edward riu. Mas logo fez o mesmo comigo. O beijo mudou de novo para aquela forma mais urgente. Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas eu sabia que deveríamos estar bem atrasados agora.

- Edward. – Falei meio sem fôlego. – Acho que estamos um pouco atrasados.

Ele olhou no relógio em seu pulso.

- Na verdade, estamos bem atrasados. Ainda quer assistir os dez minutos de aula que restam? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que? Perdemos uma aula inteira? – Perguntei pasma.

- Mas foi por uma boa causa, não? – Ele sorriu torto.

Fingi pensar sobre.

- É. Acho que valeu a pena. – Edward me beijou mais uma vez. – Edward... Acho que amigos não fazem muito isso que estamos fazendo. – Comentei meio insegura.

- Você tem razão. – Ele ponderou. – O que acha de amigos com benefícios?

- Que história é essa? – Eu ri. - Nunca tinha ouvido falar disso.

- Eu acabei de inventar uma nova classificação de amizade. – Edward riu.

- Então o que seriam os amigos com benefícios?

- Seriam amigos com alguma liberdade. No nosso caso... Nós somos amigos com o benefício do beijo. Nos beijamos, mas ainda somos apenas amigos. – A teoria dele era válida. Mas eu não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se arranjássemos nossos parceiros de verdade. Isso de benefícios iria ter que acabar...

Ele interrompeu minha linha de pensamento assim que começou a me beijar novamente.

- Definitivamente nós temos que ir.

- Não quero. – Ele me abraçou afundando o rosto em meu cabelo. Edward mais parecia uma criança do jeito que falou. Eu ri e o empurrei de leve. Ele grunhiu e me deu outro beijo.

- Edward. – Afastei-o com um pouco mais de força.

- Não vamos perder outra aula

- Isso me parece uma ideia tentadora. – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior de forma muito sexy.

- Nem pensar engraçadinho.

Ouvimos o sinal que indicava o término da aula.

- Sabe que o que estou começando a achar? – Ele disse enquanto pegávamos nossas coisas e caminhávamos para nossas salas.

- Não faço ideia.

- Acho que estou viciando em beijar você. – Falou pegando minha mão.

Não pude deixar de rir.

* * *

**Eu perderia todas as aulas. Se for por Edward Cullen? ahahah'**

**Esta história de vício ainda vai render um pouquinho... u_u**

**Por hj é só.**

**Vou tentar postar amanhã. Respondo as reviews no próximo cap.**

**Beeijx**


	6. Capítulo 6

À tarde eu saí mais cedo do trabalho. O movimento lá era bem fraco por estes dias. E parecendo adivinhar isso Edward me ligou quando eu já estava em casa.

- _Oi Bella. – _Falou ele estranhamente animado.

- Oi Edward.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- O que foi? – Perguntei curiosa.

- _Não é nada. Eu acho que só queria ouvir sua voz._

Hmmm... Ok. Edward me ligando somente para ouvir minha voz? Isso era no mínimo suspeito.

- Ligou só para ouvir a minha voz? – Falei com a suspeita totalmente visível na voz.

- _Sim. Sabe o que eu disse hoje de manhã por estar viciado em te beijar?_

- Lembro. – Disso eu lembrava bem.

-_ Acho que estou é ficando viciado em você. – _Ele riu, mas não era de completo humor.

- Não acha melhor parar com esse vício? – Brinquei.

- _Não. Eu não tenho nenhum vício... Acho que talvez isso seja uma coisa boa._

- Boa coisa ficar viciado em mim? – Dessa eu tive que rir.

- _Não ria. Isso é sério. – _Falou ele fingindo estar assustado.

- Mas e quando você tiver uma namorada, ou eu um namorado... Acho que eles vão querer te mandar para uma clínica de reabilitação.

Ri-me com o pensamento. Mas ao mesmo tempo aquela preocupação de mais cedo me atingiu.

- _Acho que vou ter crises de abstinência... – _Ele riu. – _Seria um grande problema se eu tivesse recaídas e fosse te procurar._

- Realmente seria um problema. – Concordei. Não sabia mais se aquilo era uma brincadeira da parte dele.

- _Eu não seria capaz de arranjar uma namorada enquanto fosse viciado em você... Mas nada te impediria de arranjar um namorado, não é? _– Ele riu. – _Eu só vejo uma solução para isso._

- Qual? – Perguntei curiosa.

- _Se você fosse a minha namorada. – _Edward suspirou. - _Quer namorar comigo Bella?_

O telefone escorregou da minha mão. Mas então a risada dele fez minhas mãos firmarem o telefone entre os dedos.

- _O que eu não daria para ver sua cara neste instante..._

- Edward! – Falei com raiva. – Essas suas brincadeiras são realmente idiotas.

- _Você aceitaria Bella? Se eu te pedisse..._

- Se você não fosse tão palhaço... – Eu ri depois que ele ficou em silêncio. – Agora _eu _daria tudo para ver a _sua_ cara.

- _Rá-rá._ – Falou sério, mas depois riu. – _Ai, droga!_

- O que foi?

- _Emmett está morrendo para arrastar a mesa de sinuca lá para fora e quer ajuda._

A cena do fortão Emmett pedindo ajuda, me fez contorcer de tanto rir.

- Não acredito que aquele grandão está pedindo ajuda.

- _Pois é... O que seria desta casa se não contasse com a minha testosterona? – _Ele suspirou teatralmente.

- Uh... Você não é nem um pouco convencido.

- _O que é isso? Não me acho, não. – _Ele riu. – _A gente se vê mais tarde minha linda._

Minha linda... Isso me fez sentir um frio na boca do estômago.

- Até Edward. Vai lá super-homem, ajude seu irmão.

Eu ri e desliguei.

Só um pouco mais tarde eu estava me preparando para ir à casa dos Cullen. Pensei seriamente no que vestir. Optei por uma blusa azul. Ela era não muito decotada, tinha detalhes de fita de cetim. Muito linda. E uma calça jeans escura. E, claro, meu inseparável Alll star preto. Deixei o cabelo solto naturalmente.

Segui o caminho para a casa branca e linda - no estilo vitoriano - sem nenhum esforço. Era um caminho gravado em minha mente. Apertei a campainha. Edward atendeu à porta.

- Boa noite Bella. – Seu sorriso torto fez meu coração dar piruetas em meu peito.

- Boa noite.

Edward olhou por cima do ombro e saiu da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele abraçou minha cintura e me deu um beijo. Um beijo tão urgente quanto o de hoje pela manhã.

- Já tem a resposta para minha pergunta? – Falou ele repentinamente.

- Que pergunta? – Perguntei atônita.

- Ainda quero saber se você namoraria comigo se eu te pedisse.

- Ah, isso? – Tomei cuidado com a minha expressão. – Isso tudo é para ver a minha cara e rir de mim, não é? – Perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não. Eu realmente queria saber. – Ele levantou os ombros.

- Não é como se você fosse me pedir, não é? – Revirei os olhos. – Sei lá Edward. Depende.

- Depende do que? – Ele me olhava cuidadosamente. – Quer namorar comigo Bella?

- Pára de brincadeira Edward. – Eu bati de Le vem seu ombro.

Ele sorriu e reabriu a porta para que entrássemos na casa. A casa era tão linda quanto eu imaginava. A decoração não era a mesma, porque eles trocavam de móveis todo ano, mas era glamorosa como sempre!

- A festa é lá atrás. – Edward me conduziu para o jardim dos fundos, com o braço em torno de minha cintura. O local estava todo enfeitado no tema cassino. Parecia realmente uma note de jogos. A piscina, muito grande, estava toda iluminada de azul. Os Cullen sabem mesmo dar uma boa festa. Havia uma mesa cheia de bebidas e comidas que pareciam realmente ótimos. Espalhados pelo jardim gramado havia diversos jogos que Emmett prometera. A noite estava limpa. Parecia que tudo estava favorecendo aquela festa vip.

- Hey! – Emmett gritou. – Olha quem chegou!

- Ei Bella! – Alice, a pequena fadinha de vestido de cetim preto, veio me abraçar.

- Bella, oi. – Rosalie, a beldade de vestido vermelho, me cumprimentou.

Jasper acenou para mim.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou.

- Não, obrigada, estou bem. – Sorri. Ele assentiu e se afastou para se juntar aos outros garotos, me deixando com Rose e Alice.

- Nossa Alli. Seu irmão é tão legal. – Rosálie disse olhando para Emmett. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram ele acenou de leve.

- Urgh! Ele parece um urso brincalhão. Uma criança grande. – Alice riu. Mas de repente seus olhos se arregalaram. – Peraí Rose! Você não está... Oh, meu Deus! Você está à fim do meu irmão! – A baixinha acusou a loira que ficou vermelha feito um pimentão.

- Não! Claro que não. – Desvencilhou-se. Eu queria simplesmente falar para Rosalie abrir os olhos dela, que Emmett também gostava dela. Por que é tão difícil ver. Está na cara. – Você não tem o que falar de mim. Você também está a fim do meu irmão Jasper. – Rosalie deu de ombros rindo.

- Shh! – Apesar de Rosalie já estar falando baixo, Alice tentou silenciá-la. Alice olhou para Jasper, que sorriu e acenou para ela. Senhor! Por que eles não enxergam isso de uma vez?

- Não sei não... Mas acho que estes garotos também parecem gostar muito de vocês. – Comentei sem pensar e elas me olharam mais que depressa.

- O que? – Perguntaram juntas.

- Desculpe... – Senti meu rosto ficar meio vermelho. – É só que está um pouco escrito na cara de vocês. Só isso.

- Você acha? – Rosálie perguntou.

- Vocês não veem o modo como eles olham para vocês? – Comentei. Elas se entreolharam. Comentaram algo entre si que eu não escutei.

- Então Bella, você e meu irmão Edward... Hum! – Alice e Rosálie soltaram risadinhas.

- O QUÊ? – Epa. Falei alto demais. Os garotos me olharam. Ouvi risadinhas baixas e olhei para Rosálie e Alice. Eram elas, claro. – Isso não é verdade! – Tomei cuidado com meu tom de voz.

- Ok. Não vê o modo como ele olha para você? – Rosálie repetiu as minhas palavras.

- C_omo_ ele olha para mim? – Perguntei atônita.

- Ah, fala sério... Ele olha como se... Se o mundo tivesse desaparecido e só você estivesse diante dele. – Alice explicou.

- Não é verdade! – Protestei.

- Não acredita? – Alice pareceu contrariada. – Vem comigo! – Ela me puxou pela mão me levando em direção ao seu irmão. – Edward, irmão querido. A Bella não fica ótima de azul?

Como ela pôde? Baixinha descarada!

- Você fica linda de azul. – Edward me olhou diferente. Era como se ele me admirasse de verdade. Como se naquele momento, ele só enxergasse à mim. Será que ele só me olhou assim agora, ou só agora eu percebi isso? Ah, meu Deus!

Encarei Alice por um breve segundo. O suficiente para ver em sua cara a frase estampada: "Viu? Eu te falei!"

- Credo! Que grande festa essa sua em Emmett? Não tem nem uma musica para dançar? – Alice fez uma careta engraçada.

- Aqui está Pixel. – Emmett apertou um controle e um som bem alto começou a tocar. Só agora percebi as enormes caixas de som espalhadas pelo jardim. – Eu também sei dar uma boa festa, ok?

Alice não pareceu nem um pouco satisfeita. Saiu feito um jato para perto de Rosálie.

- Seus irmãos são duas figuras! – Eu ri e olhei para Edward. Ele sorria olhando para mim.

- São. – Ele continuava a me olhar _daquele _jeito. Eu já estava sentindo meu rosto ficar quente. Desviei o rosto para olhar a decoração. Quando voltei a olhar Edward ele me olhava mais sério. – Quer namorar comigo agora Bella?

- Dá para você parar de fazer essa pergunta. – Pedi já ficando estressada.

- Vamos lá galera! É hora de botar pra quebrar. Que se iniciem os jogos. Uhul! – Emmett gritou me fazendo pular de susto. Ainda bem que eles não tinham vizinhos. A casa era mais afastada da cidade, então não corria o risco de ter um policial batendo à porta. Seria horrível se meu pai, que eu não via há mais de uma semana, o chefe Swan, me encontrasse em uma festa na casa de Carlisle e Esme sem eles nem ao menos saberem.

O primeiro jogo que escolhemos foi o fliperama. Emmett era tão bom que derrotou os seus quatro primeiros adversários. Mas quando foi a vez de seu quinto adversário, mais especificamente Rosálie, ele pareceu esquecer como se jogava.

- Uhhh... – Vaiou Jasper, o irmão de Rosálie. – Perdendo para uma garota, Emmett? – Todos nós vaiamos em seguida. No final demos várias gargalhadas. Senti sede e peguei uma coca cola para mim. Eu estava determinada a não ingerir bebida alcoólica.

A noite de jogos se seguiu. Desta vez escolhemos o sinuca. Mais uma vez Emmett derrotou todos nós.

- Que droga Emmett! – Edward falou. – Você escolheu os jogos que você é viciado.

- Eu não tenho culpa se sou bom em tudo. – Ele se gabou. Rosálie foi a única que riu. Emmett olhou para ela e piscou.

Em uma tacada, Alice pegou totalmente desajeitada no bastão. Jasper, educadamente, explicou e a auxiliou a fazer a tacada. Acertando duas bolas, Alice pulou e deu um abraço em Jasper. Ok. Estava claro que aquela noite iria render.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ainda bem que você está aqui para não me deixar ser a vela sozinho. – Edward comentou baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Juntos somos um castiçal completo. - Nós dois rimos.

- Vamos jogar algo que não tenha um vencedor. – Edward sugeriu.

- Sim! RPG. – Alice pulou e bateu palminhas.

- E qual vai ser a história? – Jasper perguntou.

- Vampiro, A Máscara. – Rosalie sugeriu.

- Perfeito! – Emmett sorriu largamente para ela.

Fizemos a tal simulação com vapiros. E tínhamos que encenar para valer, claro! Edward era um vampiro. Eu era a mocinha inocente da história. Patético. Mas se bem que Edward era tão sexy quanto um vampiro de verdade.

- Vai lá Edward! Você tem que morder a Bella! – Emmett gritou.

- Morde! Morde! – Começou um coro.

Edward afastou meu cabelo do ombro.

- Está pronta para se tornar um monstro? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Eu apenas afirmei coma cabeça, fingindo estar um pouco apavorada. Edward me inclinou um pouco para trás. É claro que ele não ia me morder, então ele beijou meu pescoço. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo inteiro.

- A Bella ficou arrepiada, olha lá! – Alice, totalmente indiscreta, anunciou minha reação para Deus e o mundo.

Edward me colocou de pé novamente e olhou bem nos meus olhos. Senti meu rosto queimar. Droga!

Me afastei dele e fui sentar em uma cadeira. Por que isso estava acontecendo? Eu não conseguia entender. Agora eu estava realmente com raiva por ele ter me beijado, mesmo que não tivesse sido na boca. E ele ainda ficou me perguntando se eu queria namorar com ele. O que passava pela cabeça dele, afinal?

O próximo jogo foi o poker. Desta vez quem venceu foi Jasper. Alice ficou encantada com o conhecimento de Jasper nas cartas. Eu já estava com sede e fome. Fui até a a mesa me servir.

- Bella, você não está com raiva de mim está? – Edward perguntou quando se aproximou de mim sem que eu o visse chegar.

- Não era isso que você queria? – Falei ironicamente.

- Bella, mas eu nem te beijei. – Falou inocentemente. – Está assim por que ficou arrepiada quando beijei seu pescoço? – Ele segurou uma risada.

- Ai! Eu não me arrepiei! É só que passou um vento frio na hora. Só isso. – Desculpei-me.

- Hum. Sei... – Ele não acreditou nadinha.

- Esquece isso tá Edward? – Pedi.

- Tudo bem. Mas até quando vamos fingir que nada aconteceu? – Ele falou tão baixo que não sei se entendi direito.

- O que?

- Nada. – Ele suspirou. – Acho que vão começar outro jogo, vamos? – Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Pensei em não segurar a mão dele, mas isso seria uma prova de que eu ainda estava aborrecida. Ele não tinha culpa, afinal.

Alice e Rosalie cochicharam alguma coisa quando olharam para a minha mão e a de Edward juntas.

- Tá legal, gente... Hora do Verdade ou consequência. – OH! Eu odiava este jogo.

Nos sentamos à mesa. Emmett colocou um tabuleiro no centro e girou a seta.

Caiu de Alice para Emmett.

- E aí grandão... Verdade o consequência? – Alice inclinou-se sobre a mesa. Emmett fez o mesmo.

- Verdade!

Alice teve um lampejo de ideia.

- É verdade que você tem medo de tartarugas?

Todos nós rimos. Como um cara tão grande como Emmett tinha medo de tartarugas? Era ridículo.

- Vamos lá, ursão... Responde! – Alice mandou.

- É que aquela coisa tem cara de má. Já viu a cara dela? – Ele perguntou a Rose que tentava segurar a risada.

- Isso porque quando você correr dela ela vai te alcançar não é Emm? – Edward provocou o irmão. Emmett bateu o punho na mesa que tremeu.

- Você vai se ver comigo Edward! Vai chegar sua vez, espere. – Ameaçou Emmett com um ar malicioso.

- Então foi por isso que você não quis as tartaruguinhas de chocolate que te ofereci. – Relembrei da cara dele de nojo. Isso fez todo mundo rir ainda mais. Emmett me olhou meio irritado.

Alice girou a seta.

Caiu de Rosalie para Jasper.

- Verdade ou consequencia maninho? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Verdade. – Disse Jasper sem hesitar.

- É verdade que você tem um calção de Star Wars no seu armário? – Rosalie começou a rir e nós a acompanhamos.

- Sério Jazz? Star Wars? – Emmett caçoou.

- Dá para girar esse troço logo? – Ele ia colocar a mão na seta quando Rosalie a afastou dele.

- Ah, ah... Verdade?

- Se você já sabe a resposta para que pergunta Rose? – Ele respirou fundo e todos nós rimos. Ele girou a seta.

Emmett para Bella. Eu estava ferrada, independente do que escolhesse, eu sabia disso pela cara que Emmett fez.

- Verdade ou consequencia, cara Bella?

- Verdade? – Soou como uma pergunta.

- Você quem decide... – Ele riu. Era como se ele me dicesse 'ambos são ruins, você que escolhe qual vai ser primeiro.'

- Verdade. – Afirmei.

- É verdade que você e o Edward... – Oh, não. Ele não ia perguntar o que eu estava pensando! Ia? Fiquei tensa imediatamente. – Calma Bella. Relaxa. Ficou branca feita papel.

Ouvi risadinhas e aquilo fez meu rosto, provavelmente, passar do branco para o vermelho.

- É verdade que você e o Edward nunca se beijaram? – O que? Não era a pergunta que eu esperava, mas era ruim de toda forma. – Ah, qual é? A amizade de vocês ficou dez anos na água com açúcar? – Desta vez ele oulhou para Edward.

- Verdade ou não Bella? – Alice quis saber.

- Ela não é obrigada a responder se não quiser. – Edward me defendeu.

- Hummm... Isso está ficando interessante. Então quer dizer que já se beijaram huh? – Acusou Emmett.

Abri minha boca, mas estava incapacitada de falar.

- Quer saber... Se não quiser responder, então deixa para lá. – Emmett se rendeu.

Olhei para Edward. Seus olhos estavam desconfiados enquanto ele olhava para o irmão.

Eu tratei logo de gorar a roleta.

- Verdade ou consequencia Alice? – Edward perguntou para a irmã.

- Verdade.

- É verdade que foi você a responsável pela fatura do cartão de crédito do papai ter vindo mais de dez mil dólares, e colocou a culpa em mim? – Edward gargalhou.

Alice fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Verdade. – Edward não perguntou aquilo como uma vingança ou para expor a irmã. Aquilo foi tão fofo.

Ela girou a seta.

- Verdade ou consequencia Rose? – Perguntei à loira.

- Verdade.

- É verdade que... Seu irmão jasper enfiou sua cabeça na privada quando você tinha dois anos? – Lembrei o fato mais hilário que eu havia ouvido em minha vida, tirando a tartaruga de Emmett.

- Totalmente verdade. – Ela olhou de esguelha para o irmão. Todos caimos na gargalhada.

A seta caiu de Alice para Edward.

- Irmãozinho, verdade ou consequencia?

- Verdade.

- Verdade que você jogou meu melhor perfume fora e dentro do frasco colocou água com pó de mico no lugar, depois daquela fatura? – Ela pareceu bastante brava ao dizer. Fiquei supresa, será que ele fizera mesmo isso com ela?

- Mentira. Foi o Emmett. – A gargalhada foi geral.

- Você me paga de novo! Ouviu Eddie? – Aquilo era uma ameaça. – Chega desse lenga lenga. A rodada agora é de consequencia. Agora vale pedir ajuda ao grupo todo, exceto aquele que deve pagar a prenda. – Emmett disse girando a seta.

- Uh. Emmett, Emmett... – Caiu de mim para ele. Ele ia me pagar! – O que te mando fazer?

- Reunião de grupo. – Alice levantou nós fomos atrás.

- Acho que ele devia rebolar até o chão. – Rosalie comentou.

- Não. Tem que ser algo mais elaborado. – Jasper sugeriu.

- Alice, você ainda tem aqueles arquinhos de bolinha rosa, marabu e pom pom? – Edward perguntou.

- Tenho, por que?

- Traz aqui. Ele vai dançar I Will Survive!

- Edward, brother, você é um gênio! – Jasper o cumprimentou com um tapinha nas costas. Nós concordamos, afinal. Isso ia ser hilário! Alice foi para dentro da casa.

- O que é que vou ter que fazer? – Emmett perguntou despreocupadamente cruzando as mãos trás da cabeça.

- Você vai ver.

* * *

**Hmmm a nossa Pixel vai aprontar com o Emm. Mas também neh? Quem é o cabeça por trás?**

**O nosso Edward-TudoDeBom-Cullen... Aiai... O Eddie está prpvocando o Emmett e uma hora dessas ele vai pagar. E como vai pagar.. kkkkkkkkkkk (assuntos do próximo capítulo)**

**"Quer namorar comigo?"**

**Eddie qurido, se a Bella não quiser eu quero!**

**Pessoiiinhas... Tô triste que só duas pessoas comentaram. Pq? Vcs não estão gostando? :'(**

**Estou carente de Reviews...**

**Mas em fim..**

**Nick: **Nick amiga, não consegui ler sua fic! Meu hotmail não abre. E aí, gostou do vício do querido Edward? Mais uma ideia louca néh? Toda vez que vc ler vai ter algo diferente. kkkkkkkkkkkk

**Lara Cullen:** Larinhaa minha leitora fiel. rsrs (*olhinhos piscando freneticamente*). Hmmm... Acho que vamos ter um Jacob atropelado por aí, hein Lara... Ele vai voltar. Isso é pq eu odeio ele, mas vou dar um fim beeeem agradáavel pra esse Jacob. (*olhos de quem conspira* muahahahahaha). Vai logo pro próximo que vc vai gostar!

**Meniinas comentem, please. Não sejam ghost reader (leitoras fantasmas). Não custa nada para me deixar feliz e inspirada.**

**Vamos ao próximo então...**


	7. Capítulo 7

Depois de poucos minutos, Alice apareceu com uma sacola de papel na mão. Ela entregou o pendrive para Edward.

- Faixa cinco DJ. – Ela pediu. Edward se levantou e foi para perto do rádio. – Aqui Baby. O que você vai ter que fazer é vestir isso. – Ela colocou a sacola na mesa e começou a tirar as coisas. Uma camisola transparente na cor rosa, o marabu de penas, e um arquinho de bolinhas cor de rosa. Depois, ainda, dois pompons prateados. – Vai gatinho... Veste isso e dança. – Ela acenou para Edward que soltou a música. O toque do piano fez Emmett pular. Todos nós gargalhamos incontrolávelmente.

- Nada disso! Não vou vestir nem dançar essa porcaria.

- Porcaria nada! Essa renda é francesa! – Alice riu. – Vai lá Emm. Se liberte. Estamos esperando.

Emmett passou a mão na sacola e foi para um banheiro que tinha no jardim. Esperamos um pouco. Até que ele saiu.

- Uh, que tchutchuco. – Nós começamos a rir.

- Solta essa porcaria de música logo.

[At first I was afraid, I was petrified,

Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,

And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along]

Emmett começou a encenação. Ríamos sem parar. As lágrimas saíam de meus olhos de tanto dar risadas. Ver o Emmett que expressava tanto a sua masculinidade vestido de mulher era a absolutamente hilário!

[Oh not I, I will survive

As long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

I will survive, I will survive, yeah yeah!]

Tivemos quase uma overdose de risadas. No final da música eu já estava sem ar, arfando de tanto rir. E não era só eu.

- Ok. Já fui o bobo da corte. E você também vai me pagar Bellinha! – Agora eu fiquei com medo de verdade de Emmett.

A seta foi girada. Caiu de Rosalie para Alice.

- Reunião! – Nos reunimos.

- E aí... O que vai ser? – Rose perguntou.

- Ela vai ter que se desfazer daquele sapato Gucci que ela tanto ama. – Emmett Sugeriu.

- Não se estraga um Gucci. – Rosalie discordou. – Isso seria um pecado!

- E quem sabe se ela tivesse que se vestir totalmente fora de moda. Alice odeia isso. – Edward sugeriu.

- Edward. Tenho medo de você brother. – Jasper brincou.

- Quer dizer que Edward é o mentor? – Emmett suspeitou. – É Eddie. Sua vez vai chegar.

- O que é pior do que você me chamar de Eddie? – Edward revirou os olhos.

Eu não duvidaria da capacidade de Emmett...

- Ok... Alli, você tem que usar as roupas mais cafonas da casa. – Rose ordenou.

- O que? – Ela gritou.

- Pois é. – Rose levantou os ombros.

- EU vou escolher. – Emmett correu para dentro de casa.

Depois de algum tempo, tempo o suficiente para nós comermos e bebermos alguma coisa, ele veio.

Trouxe consigo uma camiseta masculina, um tênis roxo da própria Alice à julgar pelo tamanho, uma calça vermelha, um cinto amarelo e um chapéu de praia.

Ela pegou tudo e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Ela saiu de lá ainda parecendo muito elegante, mesmo com aquelas roupas nada a ver.

- Satisfeitos? – Ela sentou emburrada.

- Ia ser pior. Queriam estragar seu Gucci. – Rosalie sorriu.

- Meu Gucci? Quem faria essa atrocidade? – Ela olhou na mesa. Todos fizemos cara de paisagem.

- Próxima rodada. – Rose girou.

Como que por uma praga ou maldição, era a vez de Emmett para Edward. Emmett soltou uma gargalhada que me fez ficar com medo. Medo por Edward. Medo por mim. Quem sabe o que ele poderia fazer?

- Eddie, Eddie, Eddie... – Edward revirou os olhos. – O que eu mando você fazer?

- Reuni... – Jasper começou a dizer.

- Não, não! Essa eu sei o que fazer. E aposto como a maioria aqui concordaria comigo. Menos uma pessoa, talvez... – Seus olhos me focaram. Eu engoli em seco.

- Fala logo Emmett. – Edward pediu.

- Dançar? Não! Seu cabelo? – Edward ia protestar mas Emmett o interrompeu. – Relaxa Eddie. Eu não vou pegar tão leve com você. Na verdade... Você vai ter sorte no que vou mandar você fazer. – Os olhos de Emmett intercalaram entre mim e Edward. – Já que a Bella não confessou se vocês já se beijaram ou não... – Gelei. – Então vocês têm que ficar aqui e agora!

- Não! – Edward quase rosnou. – Não vamos fazer isso.

- Edward, não vale dizer não vou fazer. – Jasper comentou quase rindo.

- Todo mundo topou fazer tudo, e você foi o mentor, como diz Emmett. – Rosalie incentivou.

- Mas quem tem que pagar é ele sozinho e não comigo! – Falei.

- Não é melhor pagar a prenda com ele do que sozinha Bella? – Emmett perguntou. Senti medo de novo. – Ah, qual é? São só alguns beijinhos aqui e ali.

- Podem ir lá para o outro lado da piscina se quiserem. – Alice sugeriu.

- É para hoje ainda. E olha que são onze e cinquenta. – Emmett nos apressou.

Edward não fez mensão de se levantar.

- Rose. – Alice fez um gesto de cabeça em nossa direção. As duas se levantaram e nos puxaram pelo braço, nos levando para o outro lado do jardim. – Bonitinhos bem aqui. Quero ver vocês juntinhos. – Alice e Rosalie se afastaram de nós.

Havia a mesa de sinuaca ali. Me enconstai nela. Edward ficou parado com as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Estamos de olho em vocês! – Ouvimos a voz grossa de Emmett.

Edward olhou para mim. Sua expressão era séria.

- Olha Bella... Pode não fazer isso, você sabe, não sabe?

- Não seria justo com eles. Eles fizeram a parte dels.

- Onze e cinquenta e cinco. – Jasper gritou.

Edward respirou fundo e passou a mão no cabelo.

- Eles não vão parar até a gente fazer o que eles mandam. – Eu ri de leve.

- É. Não vão. – Edward me olhava intensamente. Ele deu um passo à frente. Eu recuei um puco mais para perto da mesa de sinuca. Ele percebeu isso e parou.

- Eu estou bem. – Garanti mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

Edward se paroximou mais de mim. Agora estávamos frente a frente. Minha respiração começou a acelerar. Edward colocou as mãos de leve em minha cintura. Ele avaliava minha reação atentamente. Tentei não mostrar hesitação ou insegurança. Ele não tinha culpa por isso. Ele relaxou um pouco e seu olhar mudou. Ele agora não parecia me avaliar, ele agora me _olhava_. Seus braços ficaram em torno de minha cintura me aproximando mais de seu corpo. Eu coloquei as minha mãos em seu rosto. Não deixamos o contato visual até nossas bocas de encostarem. Este foi como o nosso primeiro beijo. Não nos movendo de início. Um suspirou escapou de minha garganta. Minhas mãos foram para o cabelo de Edward e meus dedos se enroscaram naquela bagunça incrivelmente macia. Foi então que seus lábios se moveram. Minha língua passou por aqueles lábios tão macios. E então nos beijamos de verdade. Embora já tivéssemos nos beijado antes, esse não era como os outros. Além do fato de ser nosso primeiro beijo em público, havia alí uma emoção nova. Algo que não reconheci de início, era algo que eu nunca tinha sentido. Como se meu corpo estivesse naquele torpor de novo, mas eu estava totalmente conciente dos lábios de Edward nos meus, de meu corpo tão junto ao dele. Algo corria por nós dois. Talvez uma energia... Uma eletricidade estranha, mas que eu recebia de bom grado.

Edward se afastou, cedo demais. Encostando a testa na minha. Nossas respirações eram aceleradas. Meu coração batendo mais rápido que nunca.

- Bella... Quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou de novo.

- Somos amigos com benefícios lembra? Não precisamos ser namorados.

Edward colou mais uma vez seus lábios aos meus.

Edward pegou minha mão e nós contornamos o jardim, indo para onde estavam seus irmãos.

- Ah, são tão lindinhos juntos... – Alice colocou as mãos sob o queixo e piscou os olhos freneticamente.

Edward sorriu com deboche para ela girando a seta.

Justamente caiu dele para Alice.

- Pega leve comigo, por favor. Olha o que me fizeram usar. – Ela pediu.

- Não, não. Nada de pegar leve com você. – Edward olhou para Jasper. – Por que vocês não dão uma ida lá para o outro lado?

Alice estava boquiaberta. Jasper nem tanto.

Emmett riu junto com Rosalie.

- Ah, já que é para melar a brincadeira, então só vou se o Emmett for com a Rosalie. – Rosalie olhou assuatada para Alice. – É isso aí!

Emmett se levantou sem problemas, e Rosalie não viu objeção. Os dois foram de maos dadas para o outro lado do jardim. Sem hesitação começaram a se beijar. Todos ficamos boquiabertos.

- Sua vez Alice. – Edward sorriu para a irmã.

Ela e Jasper tabém deram as mãos. Eles não hesitaram, somente pareceram tímidos. Depois ficaram juntos também.

Eu e Edward ficamos em silêncio.

- Está arrependida ou com raiva de mim? – Ele perguntou. O que? Ele acha que estou mesmo arrependida ou que estou com raiva dele?

- Não. – Respondi sinceramente. – Não consigo ficar com raiva de você. Pelo menos não por muito tempo. – Confessei e nós rimos.

Edward pegou meu dedo indicador e começou a brincar com ele, olhando em meus olhos. Depois ele virou sua cadeira de frente para mim. Ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo. Era como se estivéssemos conversando por telepatia, mas na verdade não trocávamos uma palavra sequer.

- Por que não quer namorar comigo?

- Por que insiste tanto nisso?

Edward respirou fundo.

- Não use a desculpa de que esta viciado em mim. – Falei em um tom irritado.

- Não é só por isso. – Ele fanziu o cenho.

- Então... ?

- É porque...

- Para mim não foi um desafio. – Emmett disse com sua voz grossa que me fez pular de susto, mais uma vez. Edward sorriu fracamente para mim parecendo um pouco irritado coma presença do irmão.

Todos os casais voltavam à mesa agora.

- Vamos dançar um pouco gente. – Alice mal sentou e já pulou puxando jasper. Eles começaram a dançar.

- Vem Rose. Vamos nessa. – Emmett chamou.

Edward e eu ficamos olhando eles dançarem a música de batida forte e bem dançante.

- Você quer dançar? – Edward érguntou.

- Ah, não... Eu não sei dançar. – Confessei.

Ele suspirou e se levantou me estendendo a mão.

- Edward, eu não sei se...

- Confie em mim. Nós não vamos dançar. – Ele sorriu torto.

Me levantei. Andamos mais para perto da piscina. Ficamos de frente para ver os outros dançarem. Edward me abraçou pelas costas. Colocou a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. E nós só nos mexíamos de vagar e sem nem dar um passo. A música era rápida, mas nosso rítmo parecia uma música que só nós dois ouvíamos. Ele beijou meu pescoço, depois minha orelha. Eu me arrepiei.

- Este é seu ponto fraco, Bella? – Edward riu baixinho. Aquilo me provocou mais arrepios. – Hmmm... Acho que estou fazendo várias descobertas interessantes aqui.

- Que calor! Que tal dar uma caída? – Emmett gritou e segurou Rose nos braços.

- Me solte Emmett! Não. – Ela ria.

Emmett pulou com ela na piscina. Edward e eu nos afastamos rapidamente para não nos molharmos.

- Sua vez Lice. – Jasper puxou Alice.

- Não Jazz... Meu cabelo, nããão. – Ele coiu com ela na piscina. Eu estava rindo. Como Alice podia se importar tanto com seu cabelo se ela estava em casa?

- Do que está rindo Bella? Acha que pode escapar dessa? – Edward sorriu maliciosamente. De repente o chão desapareceu sob meus pés.

- Edward, me solta. – Eu gargalhei. – Eu não quero me molhar.

- Você não quer, mas vai.

- Vai ter que me carregar, eu não seu nadar e essa piscina é funda.

- Não me importo. – Ele pulou comigo na piscina.

Quando voltamos à superfície eu passei as pernas na cintura de Edward. Ele me abraçou pela cintura. Eu passe a mão em seu cabelo molhado. Era a primeira vez que o cabelo dele estava comportado. Ele continuava incrívelmente lindo. Parecendo um ator de comerciais de gel.

Quando olhei para os outros na piscina, constatei que estávamos sobrando. Cada casal estava em um canto aos beijos.

- Hmmm... Acho que estamos de vela de novo. – Comentei.

- Só se você quiser. – Olhei para Edward.

Ok. Aquilo foi uma indireta bem direta!

Ele me beijou.

- Uhul! – Ouvimos gritos e paramos o beijo, escondi meu rosto no umbro de Edward.

- Bella. – Ele chamou baixinho e eu o olhei. – Sim ou não. Por favor.

- Por que Edward? – Eu ainda não entendia os motivos dele.

- Bella... Eu gosto muito de você.

- Mas eu também gosto de você...

- Não, não Bella. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Quando eu digo gostar... Quero dizer que... Que eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Como...

- Eu sempre gostei de você como mais que minha amiga. Sempre. Só agora eu tive coragem para dizer isso.

- E-eu...

- Eu te amo Bella. Eu quero muito ficar com você. Nada de apenas amigos com benefícios. Quero que você seja minha namorada. – Edward começou a me bejar.

- Não. – Tentei afastá-lo de mim. - Edward, não.

Ele aprou e olhou para mim.

- Bella, se você não gostasse de mim... Sinceramente, você não teria dexado eu te bejar nestes últimos dias.

- Eu sei. Quero dizer... Eu não sei. Olha, Edward, eu estou confusa. Acho que você está confuso.

- Não, Bella. Eu sei exatamente o que estou falando.

- Não sabe não. – Eu tentei me afastar dele. – Eu tenho que ir embora.

- Por que Bella?

- Eu tenho que ir. – Falei tentando alcançar a borda da piscina.

Edward me ajudou a subir.

- Onde vocês vão? – Ouvi Alice gritar.

- Eu vou indo embora. – Falei tentando esconder o bolo que se formava em minha garganta.

- Mas já? – Emmett gritou. – Nós nem terminamos a noite.

- Obrigada por tudo. Tchau. – Me apressei em ir para minha picape.

Para não molhar a casa, passei pelo corredor ao lado da casa.

- Bella, espera. – Edward me seguia. – Espera por favor. – Já estávamos na frente da casa.

- Edward... É melhor eu ir embora.

Fui em direção ao meu carro.

- Bella... – Ele segurou meu braço. – Você vem amanhã na festa?

- Não sei. – Falei sinceramente.

- Por favor. Vem amanhã. Deixe eu explicar tudo o que eu sinto por você...

- Eu preciso ir.

- Você vai vir?

- Talvez. Agradeça à seus irmão pela festa.

Antes que eu pudesse ir, Edward me puxou pelo braço de leve e me deu um beijo breve, o qual eu não o impedi.

- Tchau.

- Te vejo amanhã. – Ele soltou meu braço.

Entrei em meu carro sem me importar de molhar todo o banco e carpete. Dirigi para casa apenas pensando em três palavras que Edward me dissera. Não que as outras não fossem importantes... Mas é que estas três mudavam tudo: Eu te amo.

Estas três pequenas palavras tinham o peso de mil grandes paralvras. E eram estras três pequenas palavras que tirariam meu sono esta noite.

* * *

**Podem falar... Imaginaram o gatão fortão do Emmett vestido de mulher dançando não é? Foi hiláario ter essa imagem na cabeça. kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Minha amiga Nick também imaginou e rimos!**

**Espero ter rendido risadas para vcs tbm!**

**Não matem a Bella... A pobre da garota apenas acabou de sair de um relacionamento e seu melhor amigo (DEZ ANOS DE AMIZADE ÁGUA-COM-AÇÚCAR, como diz Emmett) a pede em namoro, logo assim, na lata. Eu acho que teria a mesma reação, mas aceitaria logo depois, LÓGICO. Mas para dar um ar dramático e de suspense a Bella não responde de imediato.**

**Essa festa prometeeee!**

**Resolvi envolver um novo gênero para esta fic. Espero que gostem da comédia que coloquei para dar um ar mais leve e descontraído.**

**Bom.. Por hj é só. Como prometido, devo postar brevemente. Então estejam por aí.**

**:)**

**PS.: Não se esqueçam de comentar! Só só algumas palavrinhas que não matam ninguém.**

**BeeijOs**


	8. Capítulo 8

O que eu faço? Aceito... Não aceito...

A dúvida cruel avassaladora rodava em minha mente. Eu tinha que pensar bem antes de tomar qualquer atitude e não me arrepender depois. Para tentar facilitar as coisas para mim procurei pensar na diferença em como eu me sentia perto de Jacob e de Edward.

Com Jacob eu era simplesmente Isabella Marie Swan. A 'acompanhante', melhor dizendo. Me escondendo atrás de roupas chiques e jantares. Eu nem sabia se aquilo era mesmo um namoro sério. Vivíamos de aparência, já que Jacob mal tinha tempo para mim. Ele estava sempre muito ocupado com as coisas da empresa então nos víamos poucas vezes por semana.

Nunca passamos do beijo. Até porque eu não queria passar disso com ele. Eu não me sentia preparada o suficiente para aprofundar aquele relacionamento instável. Eu sabia que Jacob gostava mesmo de mim, mas não sei se o que eu sentia por ele era com a mesma intensidade.

Nós nunca assistimos um filme abraçados na sala de nossas casas. Nós nunca ríamos de coisas sem importância. Ele não me abraçava apenas por querer ficar perto de mim. Não me bejava quando estávamos perto das pessoas... Não que nós não trocássemos carinhos de vez em quando. Mas é como eu disse: de vez em quando.

Já com Edward... As coisas eram bem diferentes.

Com Edward e para Edward eu era Bella. Bella Swan. A melhor amiga dele. Com ele eu usava o que quisesse e mesmo assim estaria linda. Ríamos de qualquer coisa. Conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa.

Nos víamos cinco dias por semana na faculdade e muitas vezes no final de semana, quando passávamos o dia em algum lugar ou mesmo em nossas casas assistindo filmes enquanto ele me fazia cafuné, ou o contrário.

A gente nunca tinha se beijado, claro. Mas quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez, foi algo simplesmente especial. Sensações que eu nunca tinha sentido estavam me invadindo em apenas um beijo. E à cada beijo era ainda melhor.

Com Edward eu me sentia eu mesma. Me sentia segura e sabia que podia contar com ele para tudo.

Será que isso era mais que amizade?

Será que desde sempre eu nutri algo mais especial por ele sem me dar conta disso?

Talvez... O que eu sentia quando via o sorriso torto em seus lábios perfamente desenhados? O que eu sentia quando ele me abraçava? Qando ele pegava minha mão?

Só tinha uma resposta para todas estas perguntas: Eu me sentia completa e feliz.

Aquilo era tão confuso para mim. Adormeci com as dúvidas que faziam minha cabeça doer.

.

.

.

No outro dia eu ainda pensava sobre tudo o que me acontecera ontem, quando uma hora da tarde recebi uma ligação.

- _Oi Bella._

A voz fininha me cumprimentou.

- Oi Alice. Tudo bem?

- _Eu que pergunto se está tudo bem com você. Por que saiu correndo da festa ontem? Edward fez alguma besteira? Se ele tiver dito eu mato aquele..._

- Não. Não Alice. Ele não me fez nada de mal. – Me apressei em dizer. Ela já estava pilhada.

- _Então..._

Respirei fundo. Eu precisava compartilhar isso com alguém. Já estava sufocando.

- Ele disse que me ama Alice.

Ele ficou em silêncio e depois ouvi um grito fino. Tive que afastar o telefone do ouvido.

- _Oh, Deus! O senhor ouviu minhas presses e o lerdo do meu irmão também._ – Ela falou afoita.

- Alice, o que...

- _Bella você vem à esta festa certo?_

- Não sei bem ainda. Mas ele disse que iria me explicar tudo se eu fosse hoje e...

- _Bella você vem à esta festa, certo! – _Não foi mais uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. – _Vou à sua casa às três da tarde para arrumar você, te deixar linda de morrer!_

- Alice, não precisa... – Eu não estava conseguindo fazer uma frase completa já que Alice me interrompia afobada demais.

- _Precisa sim e eu vou! Até mais._

Antes que eu pudesse protestar ela já tinha desligado.

Como prometido a baixinha estava batendo à minha porta às três da tarde. Era um absurdo ela querer me arrumar tão cedo já que a festa era às sete e meia da noite.

Abri a porta e encontrei uma Alice de óculos escuros e um sorriso escancarado. Ela tinha uma maleta rosa de rodinhas em uma das mãos e um saco longo com um cabide pendurado.

- Entra... – Falei na dúvida.

- Vamos começar logo. Há muito o que se fazer.

- Não é exagero começar agora?

- Não. Há unhas, cabelos, maquiagem e _muchas_ _otras cositas más que hacer_. _Vámonos chica. Vámonos! _– Em um espanhol perfeito ela adentrou no meu apartamento e foi em direção ao meu quarto. – Seu vestido. – Ela me entregou o saco com cabide. Abaixei o zíper bem devagar com medo do que encontraria alí dentro.

Um vestido preto, bem curto por sinal. Parecia provocante demais.

- Alice. O que significa isto? – Perguntei arfando.

- Seu vestidinho lindo, honney.

- Te certeza que não é seu? Quero zizer... É curto e...

- Não, não. É seu. Tenho certeza porque comprei quando soube vinha para cá. Agora sente-se aqui e vamos ao trabalho.

Ela abriu sua mala e lá havia secador, chapinha, escovas e babyliss de todos os tamanhos. Esmaltes, maquiagem. _Muita_ maquiagem.

Alice começou a trabalhar em minhas unhas.

- E então. Me conta tudo. Como ele falou? O que ele falou? O que você respondeu?

- Calma. Calma Alice. – Falei quase rindo.

- É que eu estou ansiosa.

- Já percebi. – Observei-a pintar minhas unhas habilmente de vermelho. – Então...

Fui contando desde o dia em que ele veio me ensinar cálculo, onde aconteceu nossos primeiro beijo. Alice quicou e voltou a pintar minhas unhas. Contei dos selinhos que ele me deu e dos beijos mais elaborados. Contei de nosso 'amasso' no lado leste ca cantina.

- Alice... Por que você me desejou boa sorte naquele dia? – Eu ainda não tinha entendido como ela parecia saber o que ia acontecer.

- Ah, é que no dia anterior Edward disse para mim que queria se declarar. Eu realmente fiquei muito decepcionada quando soube que ele não tinha dito nada naquele dia. Mas em fim... Continua!

Continuei contando. Falei da ligação e do pedido de namoro. Ela abriu a boca em um pequeno 'o'. Até que cheguei à festa vip de ontem.

- Hum. E então. O que você falou?

- Não falei nada. Eu simplesmente disse que precisava ir embora.

Ela me encarou deixando minhas unhas de lado.

- Por que fez isso?

- Alice, sabe... Não é fácil sair de um relacionamento de dois anos e de repente seu melhor amigo começa a te dar beijos e te pede em namoro. – Lembre à ela.

- Me desculpe. Mas é que há tempo eu escuto o Edward falando: 'a Bella é linda', 'o que eu faço Alice?', 'eu amo a Bella', 'eu deveria me declarar para Bella'– Ela citou as frases dele.

- Sério? – Perguntei, de repente muito interessada nisso. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Quem você acha que mandou ele tomar coragem, deixar de lerdo, e falar logo de uma vez? Sua linda futura cunhadinha aqui ó. – Ela apontou para si mesma.

Analizando as coisas deste ponto de vista eu até parecia apaixonada...

Oh-My-God! Esta era a chave para tudo. Sempre foi. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward. Mesmo que inconscientemente.

Ele era a primeira pessoa para qual eu corria para contar uma novidade, para chorar ou apenas para jogar conversa fora. E ele sempre me recebia de braços abertos seja para o que fosse. Largava tudo o que estava fazendo para me dar atenção. Chegaou até a desmarcar encontros por minha causa. Era até um pouco egoísta da minha parte já que ele tinha a vida dele e não precisava viver em função de mim. Mas na verdade eu queria que ele me desse atenção. Queria ele comigo e não com outra mulher. E de repente ercebi que isso tudo não era carência e sim uma necessidade que eu tinha por ele; de estar perto dele; de abraçá-lo; e agora mais do que nunca de beijá-lo.

- Bella? Terra para Bella! – Alice agitou as mãos na minha frente. – Onde estava? Em Júpter, Saturno ou no _planeta_ _Edward_? – Ela falou debochando.

- Acho mais provável de ser este último. – Senti meu rosto ficar quente. – Alice, eu preciso ir vê-lo. – Eu já ia me levantando, mas ela me puxou para que eu me sentasse novamente.

- Claro que não vai sair daqui! Você vai ficar bonitinha, comportadinha bem aqui. Eu vou te arrumar lindamente e de noite ele vai se declarar, te pedir em namoro, você vai aceitar e vocês serão felizes para sempre.

- Mas Alice...

- Deixa de fogo e deixa eu te arrumar. – Ela disse tudo num fôlego só.

Bufei e cruzei os braços no peito. Alice riu e puxou minhas mãos para terminar o trabalho nelas.

Ela terminou minhas unhas, fez cachos no meu cabelo e me ajudou a prendê-lo para eu tomar banho.

- Bella, não se importa se eu me arrumar aqui, não é? – Alice fez uma cara de gatinho do Shrek.

- Claro que não Alice. – Dito isso, Alice gritou e pulou para me dar um abraço. Como nos velhos tempos...

Ela fez cachos em seu cabelo curto também e colocou um vestido de cetim rosa que trouxera no seu carro por precaução. Era menor que o meu, por causa do tamanho dela, claro.

Coloquei meu vestido preto que Alice me comprara e um scarpin vermelho aberto na frente que Alice me fez pegar da sacola de doações. Nota mental: me desfazer daquilo _logo_!

Fomos para a festa às oito horas. Incrível como ela gastou ese tempo todo realmente para nos arrumar. Essa baixinha é impossível!

Ela deixou o carro em frente a casa, já que algum _engraçadinho _– como dissera ela mesma – tinha colocado o carro na porta da garagem.

- Força amiga! – Ela me deu um abraço.

- Obrigada. – Ela deu mais uma ajeitada no meu cabelo.

- Vai lá e arrasa o coração do meu irmãozinho querido. – Ela piscou e eu ri.

Entramos na casa. A sala tinha se tranformado em uma verdadeira pista de dança. Alice se afastou de mim, indo para o meio das pessoas. Havia bastante gente ali. Mas não foi impossível encontrar quem eu mais queria no meio daquelas pessoas.

Edward usava uma jaqueta cinza e uma blusa um tom mais claro por baixo. Uma calça escura e tênis social. Seu cabelo estava mais comportado, mais ainda sim muito sexy. A barba por fazer. Estava conversando com um garoto loiro. Parecia ansioso e olhava em volta. Foi aí que ele me viu. Sem desviar os olhos de mim, ele pediu licença para o garoto e veio ao meu encontro.

Abriu um sorriso torto quando parou à minha frente.

- Que bom que veio.

- Precisávamos conversar, não é? – Falei e dei um sorriso. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e me olhou demoradamente. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. Passou as mãos no cabelo.

- Hmmm... Você está linda. – Seu sorriso se ampliou.

- Você também não está nada mal. Mas agradeça esta produção aqui à sua querida irmã. – Apontei para mim.

- Realmente Alice sabe de moda. – Ele riu.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Edward parecia um pouco ansioso com esta fallta de assunto. Nós nunca ficamos nesta situação, sem ter o que falar. Mas ele contunuava me olhando o que me deixou um pouco envergonhada. Alice ia me pagar por este vestido corto e justo!

- Podemos conversar agora? – Ele perguntou passando a mão no cabelo.

- Sim.

- Então vamos lá para fora. – Dei minha mão para ele segurar. Esperava que ele se sentisse mais seguro em relação à mim.

Fomos para o jardim dos fundos, perto da piscina. Sentei em uma espreguiçadeira e ele sentou de frente para mim. Ele encarava a piscina, provavelmente pensando por onde começar. Peguei as mãos dele e só então seus olhos estavam nos meus.

- Como... – Comecei. – Quando foi?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Lembra quando passamos aquele dia no parque, quando tínhamos doze anos? – Ele perguntou e eu assenti. – Emmett te deu um susto na casa mal assombrada. Você saiu de lá chorando. – Nós dois rimos. – Saiu de lá chorando e veio me abraçar. Comigo você se sentia segura e eu senta a necessidade de te proteger. Sensível e tão frágil... Você era a menina mais linda que eu já tinha visto. – Ele soltou uma de minhas mãos e acariciou meu rosto. – E continua sendo.

Meu coração batia mais forte agora.

- O tempo foi passando, nós fomos crescendo e o que eu sentia por você também. Cada vez mais forte e eu sabia que não era apenas uma paixonite. Ver você tão próxima à mim, mas não poder te tocar foi a parte mais difícil. Uma espécie de inferno particular. – Ele riu sem humor. - Mas nós éramos, e continuamos sendo, grandes amigos. E este era o mais perto que podia estar de você. – Ele fez uma pausa, não muito longa. – Quando finalmente resolvi me declarar você me contou que Jacob tinha lhe pedido em namoro. Confesso que quase me afastei de você. Eu fiquei contrariado que você pudesse estar com outro quando eu te amava mais do que tudo. Foi então que vocês tiveram a primeira briga e você me procurou. Vi que você precisava de mim. Talvez mais do que antes. E eu fui egoísta. Queria ter você perto de mim e resolvi que nunca me afastaria enquanto você não me mandasse sair de perto, ou algo assim.

- Ainda bem que você não me deixou Edward. – Falei. Ele precisava saber o quão importante era para mim.

- Eu não ia deixar você. – Ele sorriu. – O tempo passou e eu fui seu único amigo... – Ele examinou minha expressão. Assenti para ele saber que aquilo não me afetava mais. - Até que você me deu a notícia de que tinha terminado o namoro. Não fiquei feliz. Pelo contrário. Me senti infeliz por ver que você estava triste. Eu quis mais do que nunca naquele momento fazer você ver o quanto era amada. Resolvi mostrar isso com o passar dos dias e depois de conversar com Alice e ela me encorajar, - ele riu. – resolvi me declarar. E aqui estou eu agora... Dizendo que eu te amo Isabella.

Ele segurou minhas duas mãos com um aperto um pouco mais forte.

- Eu te amo. – Ele repetiu.

- Bem Edward...

– Não quero que você me dê respostas e se sinta obrigada a me corresponder. Eu somente não aguentava mais guardar isso para mim. – Ele respirou fundo terminando sua fala.

Pensei em como começar a falar para ele. Dizer como eu me sentia em relação à ele.

- Ontem à noite eu fiquei pensando, realmente analisando, o modo como me sentia em relação à Jacob e à você. – Falei a verdade. Não adiantaria esconder o conflito interno pelo qual passei. Estava colocando as cartas na mesa, assim como ele. – É muito diferente sabe Edward?

Ele continuava me olhando.

- Com você eu me sinto completa. Feliz. Me sinto segura. – Ele sorriu. – Ter você por perto me faz bem. Pensei em como eu fui egoísta por privar você de ter sua própria vida... Você chegou a desmarcar encontros por minha causa e...

- Neste tempo eu namorei diversas garotas, mas no fim descobri que em todas elas eu buscava você. E não importava o quanto eu procurasse. Você era única e insubstituível. – Senti um sorriso escapar por meus lábios. Isso foi simplesmente perfeito para mim.

- Eu amo o modo como você e eu rimos de qualquer coisa. Quando você me abraça. Quando segura minha mão e... Quando me beija. – Senti meu rosto queimar. – Alice conversou comigo esta tarde e eu analisei os pontos de vista. Deste modo foi que eu descobri o quanto gosto de você. Gosto demais... Demais a ponto de amar você. Só agora percebi, mas sempre esteve em meu subconciente que eu te amava.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer de meu olho.

- Eu te amo Edward.

Os olhos dele pareciam mais brilhantes. Sorria de uma forma tão linda que eu jamais vira. Ele me abraçou.

- Eu poderia dizer eu te amo em várias línguas diferentes, mas mesmo assim acho que seria pouco. – Ele falou em meu ouvido, acrescentando uma leve mordida no lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Eu me contento só com o inglês se você me der um beijo Edward.

Ele riu e então segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou suavemente. Mas eu queria mais.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu casaco e o puxei para mais perto de mim, isso fez uma mão de Edward ir para minha nuca e a outra para minha cintura. Ele me aproximou mais e intensificou o beijo. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Não havia mais duvidas de que ele me amava e eu correspondia exatamente aos seus sentimentos.

Depois de mais um tempo falando sobre_ nós_, Edward e eu voltamos para a festa. Antes de passarmos pela porte de vidro que dava acesso à sala, Edward pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Isso enviou uma corente elétrica por todo o meu corpo.

Andamos em direção à mesa de bebidas e lá encontramos uma pequena figura de cabelos pretos, que nos olhou com um sorriso estapado na face de feições miúdas e olhos incrivelmente brilhantes. Eu poderia jurar que Alice estava quase chorando. Ela quicou duas vezes e correu para perto de nós.

- Diz que você é minha cunhada, diz isso Bella! – Ela quase gritou. A voz ainda mais fina pela empolgação.

Olhei para Edward que deu uma risada e me abraçou pelas costas.

- A Bella ainda não respondeu se quer namorar comigo. – Ele falou mais para mim do que para a irmã.

- Você não me fez essa pergunta hoje. – Me defendi.

- Oh. – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Não seja por isso... Quer ser minha namorada Bella? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto.

- Hmmm... Me dá um tempo para pensar? – Edward fez um biquinho engraçado e eu tive vontade de rir.

- Não acredito! – Alice berrou. – Por que Bella? – Ela falou com uma voz chorosa.

- É só uma brincadeirinha. – Eu ri. Alice revirou os olhos. Me virei de frente para Edward. – É claro que eu aceito seu bobo. – Ele sorriu lindamente para mim.

- Quem é bobo por aqui? – Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Você. Mas é o _meu _bobo preferido. – Falei sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Edward riu e me deu um beijo.

- Hmmm. Então somos oficialmente cunhadas? – Alice se fez presente. Terminei hesitante o beijo que dava em Edward.

- É claro. – Respondi para a baixinha que gritou fininho e abraçou a Edward e a mim com seus braços curtos.

- Não vejo a hora de contar para...

- Alice, vai com calma. – Edward pediu. – Você deve desligar esta pilha de vez em quando sabia? – Ele passou a mão no cabelo de Alice.

- Edward! Olha meu cabelo! – Ela se afastou dele. – E eu não sou pilhada. – Nós dois levantamos uma sobrancelha para ela. – Tá. Tá. Talvez sou um pouco animada além da conta... Mas eu sei que vocês não viveriam sem mim! – Ela sorriu e foi impossível não gargalhar daquela baixinha.

Eu realmente estava muito feliz em tê-la como minha cunhada.

- Own. Vocês são tão lindinhos juntos. – Alice colocou as mãos sob o queixo.

- Alice, onde está Jasper? Ele deve estar procurando por você. – Edward falou meio rindo.

- Entendi o recado. Entendi. Já estou indo. Tchau meus amores. – Ela acenou já de costas e sumiu no meio das pessoas.

- Ok. – Edward tirou as mãos de minha cintura e pegou minha mão. – Acho que é hora de curtir um pouco da festa. Você quer dançar comigo _namorada_? – Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro, _namorado._

Eu não me importava com o que as pessoas pensariam se me vissem com um novo namorado uma semana depois de terminar com outro. Eu só me importava com Edward e comigo. Isso já bastava para mim.

Uma música de batida forte começou a tocar (**N/A: **Musica: Black Eyed Peas - The Time). Embora eu não soubesse muito dançar, com Edward me conduzindo perfeitamente foi fácil.

Duas figuras começaram a dançar ao nosso lado. Duas garotas, mais especificamente Lauren e Jessica. Pelo modo como dançavam, elas pareciam querer ser 'sexy'. O olhar delas iam para Edward depois de cada movimento 'ousado' que tentavam para chamar atenção dele. Aquilo estava me deixando irritada. Eu senti vontade de puxar elas pelos cabelos e tirá-las dali. Mas eu não iria me rebaixar ao nível delas.

Percebendo a minha irritação, Edward colocou a mão em meu queixo e me fez olhar para ele.

- Não ligue para isso Bella. – Ele pediu.

- Essas barangas oferecidas estão quase encostando em você na minha frente. – Falei com raiva. Ele suspirou.

– Vamos mostrar o lugar delas agora. – Não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

Ele me virou de costas para seu corpo. Edward colocou uma mão em minha barriga e me apertou contra seu corpo. Ele pegou meu braço direito e o ergueu, colocando minha mão em sua nuca. Depois ele colocou sua mão livre em meu quadril. Logo estava com a boca próxima ao meu ouvido.

- Você sabe que só tenho olhos para você meu amor. – Seu sussurro fez todos os pêlos do meu corpo ficarem arrepados. Eu arfei quando Edward começou a dançar comigo de uma forma um pouco mais provocante. Tive apenas um vislumbre daquelas duas, que antes tentavam chamar atenção dele, de queixo caído nos encarando.

Para provocá-las um pouco mais, Edward beijou o espaço onde o meu pescoço encontrava o meu ombro. Minha mão automaticamente subiu para seu cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto. Se era para irritar Lauren e Jessica eu tinha certeza que tínhamos conseguido, mas agora aquilo não tinha mais importância. Elas simplesmente já estavam esquecidas. Fechei meus olhos. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me concentrar, como a mão de Edward que acariciava minha barriga; sua mão que descia, discretamente, em meu quadril; os beijos que ele me dava na região de meu pescoço.

Eu estava consciente de nossa proximidade. Somente disto. Abri os olhos rapidamente para ver se não estávamos sendo assistidos por nossa platéia de duas pessoas ou pelo resto dos convidados. Felizmente as duas já tinham ido embora e as pessoas estavam distraídas dançando em seus próprios rítmos. Aliás, a música tinha mudado, mas eu nem queria saber qual era a nova letra.

Minha outra mão desocupada foi para cima da mão dele que estava em minha barriga. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos. Edward deixou de beijar meu pescoço. Virei o rosto para olhá-lo. Seus olhos verdes estavam um pouco mais escuros que o normal. Seu olhar alternando entre os meus olhos e minha boca. Até que seus olhos pararam em minha boca quando eu mordi de leve meu lábio inferior. Aproveitei que minha mão ainda estava em seu cabelo e puxei seu rosto para acabar com a distância. Edward me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Aquela festa já estava ficando um pouco chata para mim. Eu queria estar só com Edward em outro lugar.

Quando nos afastamos do beijo eu tentei recuperar o fôlego.

- Edward... Eu queria ir para minha casa. – Falei e notei um desapontamento em seu rosto. Com certeza ele não tinha percebido a segunda intenção que eu tinha.

- Hmmm... Por que não fica mais um pouco? – Ele pediu.

- Acho que prefiro ir. – Ele suspirou e concordou.

Fui me despedir dos irmãos dele.

- Ah, não Bella! Dorme aqui se achar que está tarde, ou se estiver só cansada. – Alice quase implorou.

- É, Bella. Durma aqui. – Edward pediu com um sorriso malicioso. Ah, então ele me queria por perto também? Interessante...

- Não. Eu quero ir para meu apartamento. – Falei para os dois. Edward passou a mão no cabelo um pouco chateado.

Até Emmett que eu não tinha visto desde o início da festa disse que estava cedo para ir embora. Mas eu insisti.

Edward me levou para casa. Ele estava um pouco quieto. Tive que lutar contra a vontade de rir.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou quando viu que eu mordia o lábio com força.

- Nada. Acho só engraçado essa sua cara de quem está chateado. – Falei e não consegui evitar uma risada.

- Não estou chateado. – Ele retrucou fitando a estrada.

Continuei rindo. Edward fechou a cara por eu estar rindo dele.

Quando chegamos no meu prédio ele se despediu de mim com um 'boa noite' e um selinho curto demais para o meu gosto.

- Edward. Por favor, suba um pouco. – Pedi.

- Não Bella. Acho que você está cansada. Deveria descansar um pouco. – Ela não estava mais emburrado. Seu olhar agora era carinhoso. Ah, Edward... Tão inocente e mal sabendo por que eu queria que ele fosse lá para cima comigo.

- Por favor Edward. Sobe só um pouquinho. Só para me dar boa noite. – Pedi com uma voz chorosa.

- Está bem Bella. – Ela suspirou e sorriu.

Abriu a porta do carro para mim, feito um perfeito cavalhreiro.

Subimos de mãos dadas. Abri a porta do meu apartamento, Edward entrou e foi direto se sentar no sofa. Fechei a porta e fiquei encostada nela. Fiquei olhando para Edward até que ele percebesse isso. E quando me olhou me deu um sorriso torto.

- Edward, bobinho... – Eu ri e desencostei da porta, andando lentamente para perto dele.

Ele me olhava intensamente.

- Não faz ideia do motivo de eu querer sair daquela festa? – Eu sorri maliciosamente. – Por eu insistir para você subir?

Edward estreitou os olhos, e eu continuei me aproximando lentamente. Dei a volta na mesinha de centro e fiquei de frente para ele.

Eu não sei o que estava dando em mim. Eu não estava bêbada, porque eu nem mesmo comi ou bebi algo lá na festa. Talvez eu bebi só um refrigerante, mas foi só. Então de onde vinha esta coragem toda? Existia uma outra Bella? Se ela existia estava se revelando para mim e para Edward agora.

Edward estava sentado no sofá com a coluna reta. Eu gentilmente empurrei seus ombros para que ele relaxasse no encosto do sofá. Então, num surto de coragem, eu sentei em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

Edward estava respirando mais rápido agora e isso me agradou.

- Faz alguma ideia agora Edward? – Perguntei, pegando seus mãos e colocando-as em meus quadris.

- B-Bella... – Ele gaguejou. – Você não... Você não bebeu não é? – Perguntou com dificuldade.

Puxei seu casaco, fazendo-o ficar mais próximo de mim.

- Sente cheiro de bebida? – Perguntei querendo provar que eu não tinha bebido nada e ao mesmo tempo eu queria saber se não tinha mesmo cheiro de alcoól em mim.

- Acho que não. – Ele falou baixo.

Eu devia sim estar bêbada, mas bêbada por Edward. Sua presença era como um entorpecente para mim. Como uma droga. O cheiro dele era maravilhoso. Talvez isso combinado com os beijos que ele me deu mais cedo tenham feito isso em mim. Eu estava gostando deste efeito.

- Bella... Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Perguntou meio hesitante. – Não acha que é cedo demais para...

- Edward. – Coloquei o dedo sobre seus lábios. – Quando você me toca, é como se eu sentisse que uma corrente elétrica passasse por mim. Não sei o que é isso. Só sei que eu gosto disso. Sempre senti esta coisa, mas nunca tive coragem para comentar nada com você.

Ele assentiu. Depois deu um beijo rápido no meu dedo. Isso me fez sentir eletrocutada.

- Também me sinto assim. – Confessou.

- Eu quero sentir você. Quero que você me sinta. Eu quero... você. E você me quer. Ou não? – Perguntei. E se ele me rejeitasse agora? E se ele não me quisesse? Eu me sentiria uma oferecida e burra para o resto de minha vida.

- Quero muito. – Ele falou e eu senti suas mãos ficarem mais paertadas em meus quadris.

- Então... Para quê esperar? – Perguntei sussurrando.

- Não vai se arrepender depois? – Ele perguntou, mas eu sabia que era contra sua vontade, já que ele me puxou para mais perto e eu me encaixei perfeitamente ao seu corpo.

- Nunca vou me arrepender de estar com você. Por que eu te amo. – Falei de uma vez.

- Eu também amo você. – Depois de dizer isso ele começou a me beijar de forma urgente.

* * *

**Desculpa aí galerinha... Mas é que eu simplesmente travei na escrita. Simplesmente não saía o conteúdo e por isso eu demorei tanto e vou postar só um capítulo hj!**

**Mas já tenho ideias novas e vou aproveitá-las para escrever o próximo logo!**

**Lara Cullen, Agome chan, Nick, Naty, maa cullen... Meniinas muuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Ri muito com elas ouviram? Perfeitas! kkkkkkkkkkk**

**E então? Que tal este capítulo? No próximo eu vou colocar o restante desta noite tão lindinha.. *-***

**Sério... Eu adoraria fazer uma capa cutie para esta fic. Ela merece! Vou ver o que posso fazer...**

**Beijoks!**


	9. Capítulo 9

Minhas mãos grudaram-se ao seu cabelo e então Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço. Em cada lugar que beijava deixava um rastro de fogo em minha pele. Eu abriguei este fogo que estava se estendendo para todo o meu corpo. Senti sua mão subir em minhas costas e parar no zíper de meu vestido.

- Edward... – Eu o chamei com a voz um pouco trêmula. Ele parou os beijos e me olhou. Eu ri. Ele devia, provavelmente, estar pensando que eu tinha desistido. – Edward, é melhor a gente ir para o meu quarto. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e conteve um sorriso. Beijou meus lábios e voltou as mãos firmes em meu quadril. Com isso ele se levantou e eu cruzei minhas pernas em sua cintura para não perder o contato de nossos corpos.

Ele me deitou suavemente na cama e eu passei os braços em seu pescoço, fazendo ele ficar sobre mim. Mas ele teve o cuidado de apoiar as mãos de cada lado do meu corpo para que eu não sentisse seu peso. Passei as mãos em seus ombros por debaixo do casaco. Aquela peça de roupa era desnecessária agora. Entendendo isso, Edward se livrou do casaco. Agora eu podia passear minhas mãos por seus braços e tórax bem definidos.

Edward passou um braço por debaixo de mim e me segurou pela cintura me levantando junto com ele. Estávamos ajoelhados na cama. A mão dele percorreu minhas costas, novamente encontrando o zíper do vestido. Antes que ele pudesse abaixá-lo, eu peguei a barra de sua camisa e puxei para cima. Ele cooperou e a tirou.

No momento em que seu tórax ficou exposto eu fiquei deslumbrada. Edward não tinha o corpo exageradamente musculoso, mas a definição ali não deixava a desejar. Quando me percebeu olhando ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Percorri minha mão por seu corpo só para sentir a textura macia de sua pele aquecida sob o meu toque. Edward me puxou pela cintura e beijou minha orelha.

- Parece que eu não sou o único deslumbrado por aqui, não é? – Ele sussurrou e riu. Ah, isso me provocou muitos arrepios! Ele estava deslumbrado comigo, e isso era uma novidade para mim.

- N-não. – O feixe de meu vestido foi puxado para baixo, e Edward passou o polegar ao longo de minha coluna. – Ah, Edward. – Um suspirou aproveitou para escapar quando eu disse seu nome. Ele riu.

- Eu já disse como adoro ouvir meu nome através de seus lábios? – Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

- Não. Mas se você gosta... Eu posso dizê-lo quantas vezes você quiser esta noite. – Eu falei e me senti aquecida por dentro.

- Sim, por favor. – Ele pediu e me beijou.

.

.

.

Eu poderia descrever esta noite em duas palavras: mágica e perfeita.

Eu nuca tinha feito amor com nenhum homem. E estava feliz que o primeiro tenha sido aquele que eu realmente amo. Edward foi perfeito. Pelo modo como ele me tocava, me beijava... Nossos corpos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente. Como se tivéssemos sido feitos um à medida certa para o outro. Fascinante e incrível.

Eu sabia que já era de manhã, mas haviam apenas algumas horas que dormimos.

Alguns diriam: 'vocês passaram a noite inteira fazendo sexo.'

Mas eu digo: 'Passamos a noite inteira nos amando.'

E esta – a minha afirmação – era a verdadeira. Não foi apenas sexo. Foi amor. Edward me amava e eu o amava. E nós consumamos o fato.

Eu sorri, ainda de olhos fechados. Até que resolvi abrir meus olhos. Abri e me deparei com um homem lindo. Ele dormia serenamente. Seu rosto inexpressivo exceto por sua boca que tinha os cantos ligeiramente repuxados para cima. As mechas castanhas de seu cabelo estavam desalinhadas. Seu braço estava segurando minha cintura. O rosto bem próximo ao meu. Percorri meu dedo pela linha de seu maxilar e o sorriso em seus lábios se ampliou um pouco.

- Bom dia meu anjo. – A voz um pouco rouca, mas ainda sim aveludade e linda, me cumpirmentou de forma doce.

- Bom dia amor. – Falei me sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo por estar na presença de um homem como Edward e ainda ser chamada de 'meu anjo'.

Seu sorriso se abriu, me mostrando dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados. Logo em seguida seus olhos se abriram e eu vi o verde esmeralda.

- Eu te amo muito Isabella. – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu te amo Edward. Muito. Muito. – Sussurrei de volta. Ele riu e me puxou para cima de seu corpo, me envolvendo com os braços.

Nos beijamos e depois eu descansei a cabeça e seu peito, ouvindo o rítmo acelerado de seu coração.

Ficamos assim por mais algum tempo até que ouvimos um celular tocando.

- É o meu. – Edward riu. Eu suspirei e caí para o lado, liberando-o.

Ele pegou o telefone no bolso de sua calça.

- Bom dia Alice. – Ele cumprimentou a irmã com uma voz animada. Fez uma pauza. – Hmmm... Tem muito tempo? Eu nem sei que horas são...

Edward me olhou e sorriu. Sorri de volta e me perguntei que horas seriam exatamente. Devia ser cedo, talvez menos de nove horas da manhã.

- Sim. – Pausa. – Não. – Pausa. – Sim. – Pausa. - Onde eu estou? – Ele riu. Estendi a mão para o telefone e ele me entregou rindo.

- Bom dia Alice. – Falei tentando segurar o riso.

- _OMG. OMG. OMG. – _Alice disse as palavras em tom crescente na voz até atingir um gritinho histérico. – _Não acredito que ele estava falando a verdade! Quer dizer que ele... Você... Vocês... Mesmo?_

- Hmmm... É. – Eu tive que rir e senti meu rosto corar. Edward se aproximou de mim e começou a beijar meu ombro, pescoço e clavícula.

- _Vocês são rápidos! _– Alice gargalhou.

- Para que esperar se a gente se ama há tanto tempo? – Falei e Edward levantou o rosto para sorrir para mim, depois voltou aos beijos.

- _Cunhadinha, cunhadinha! Quero só ver a cara do chefe Swan quando souber que Edward Cullen é o mais novo namorado de sua filha! – _Ela disse empolgada.

- Não acho que Edward vá ter problemas com Charlie... Meu pai gosta muito dos Cullen. – Edward riu entre um beijo e outro.

- _E você deve aproveitar que Esme e Carlisle chegaram há pouco e vir conhecê-los. Huh?_

- Isto são outros quinhentos.

- _Você sabe que meus pais te adoram, não é Bella?_

Era verdade. Esme e Carlisle me tratavam como sua filha.

- Quer falar com Edward? – Perguntei.

- _Não. Já ouço a voz dele há dezoito anos. Acho que enjoei. _– Ela riu.

- Acho que nem em cem anos vou enjoar da voz dele. – Eu sorri quando Edward parou de me beijar e olhou nos meus olhos com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- _Ok. Ok. Vá curtir seu Mr. Darcy. _

_- _Até mais Alice. – Nos despedimos e eu desliguei o telefone.

- Não vai enjoar da minha voz nem em cem anos, é? – Edward perguntou sorrindo.

- Nem da sua voz e nem de você. Sabe Edward... Acho que eu também sou viciada em você. – Declarei.

- Hmmm... – Ele estreitou os olhos. – Não sabe como gostei de ouvir isso. – Ele gargalhou e me deu um beijo calmo.

- Quer tomar um banho? – Acariciei seu rosto. - Fique à vontade.

Ele franziu os lábios.

- Isso inclui tipo... Eu e você... Juntos?

- Hmmm. Não sei. Se você me quiser junto... ? – Perguntei.

- Fique à vontade. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Eu ri.

- Pode ir primeiro.

Ele fez biquinho, depois se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Vesti uma camiseta branca e um short. Fui para a cozinha preparar o café. Peguei o pó de café e me lembrei que não tinha entregado uma toalha para Edward.

Entrei no quarto e peguei uma toalha branca. Bati na porta que estava destrancada.

- Esqueci de lhe entregar a toalha. – Entrei no banheiro. Edward abriu o box. Não pude deixar de ficar novamente maravilhada com seu corpo todo à mostra.

- Vai me entregar a toalha? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto, segurando a porta do box.

- Hmmm é. Aqui está. – Estendi a mão com a toalha, mas ao invés de pegá-la, ele agarrou meu pulso, me puxando para dentro do box. – Ah. – Arfei.

Ele me imprensou contra a parede usando seu corpo.

- Eu... Estou ficando... Hmmm... Molhada. – Tentei falar de forma coerente, mas foi quase impossível.

- Está ficando? – Ele riu. Depois tirou a toalha de minha mão e me puxou para de baixo do chuveiro. – Agora você _está _molhada.

- Você é impossível Edward! – Falei enquanto a água ensopava meu cabelo e minha roupa.

Ele riu.

- O que acha de eu e você... – Ele beijou meu quixo. - Banho _juntos_? – Seus olhos verdes eram penetrantes.

- Agora que você já me molhou toda... – Eu ri.

Edward riu e tirou uma mecha de meu cabelo que estava em meu rosto, colocando-a atrás de minha orelha. Ele desceu a mão e a colocou em meu pescoço. Eu tremi - não de frio. O toque de sua mão fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo.

- Você é tão linda Bella... – Ele disse e desligou o chuveiro. – Não sabe como eu desejei um dia tocar seus lábios. Tocar você – sua mão livre acariciou a pele por debaixo de minha blusa encharcada –, sentir você. Pode parecer infantil, ou doentio, de minha parte, mas eu sonhava com você. – Ele sorriu timidamente. Meu coração inflou em meu peito, parecendo que ia explodir.

- Sonhava? Como você sonhava?

- Eu te amando. – Seu sorriso agora era sem vergonha alguma. – Eu não precisava esconder mais.

- Não vamos esconder mais nada. Por que você me ama e eu te amo. Não é mais segredo.

- Não haverá mais segredos entre nós, certo? – Ele propôs.

- Não. Nós somos amigos ainda. Mas amigos com _muitos_ benefícios.

Nós dois rimos.

- Talvez... – Pensei por um instante. – Haja uma nova classificação para nós.

- E qual seria? – Perguntou divertido.

- Namorados com benefícios. O benefício da melhor amizade. – Isso era estrenho, mas combinava para nós.

- Certo, certo. E já que não temos segredos um para o outro... Posso contar uma coisa? – Ele perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- Claro que pode. – Falei bagunçando seu cabelo molhado.

- Eu preciso de você. – Ele sussurrou.

- Hmmm... Mas aqui? Agora?

- Por que não? – Ele riu.

- Mas a gente nem está protegido...

- Ontem a gente também não se preveniu. Eu sou saudável, ok? – Ele gargalhou. – E eu sei que você também é. – Ele colocou a mão sob meu queixo.

- Sim, mas...

- Bella, você usa anticoncepcional?

- Sim. – Se eu usava a pílula e ontem nós não tínhamos nos protegido, qual o problama de não usarmos agora também? – Ah, que se dane. – Falei e puxei o rosto de Edward para um beijo.

.

.

.

Edward e eu preparamos o café juntos. Bom, ele preparou panquecas – que estavam deliciosas – e eu o café.

- Edward... Você está preparado para casar. Olha estas panquecas! Estão deliciosas. – Falei dando uma garfada. Ele riu.

- Preparado para casar? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não pretende casar? – Perguntei.

- Um dia... – Ele sorriu torto. – E você?

- Quem sabe quando eu tiver uma marido. – Eu ri.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante. Terminamos de comer e eu fui lavar as vasilhas enquanto Edward as enxugava.

- Se você tiver um marido, você vai se casar?

Ele voltou ao assunto que tínhamos antes de terminarmos o café.

- É. Talvez... Quem sabe?

- Então... Eu arranjo um marido para você. – Ele falou. Eu quase paralisei.

- Hum. – Falei sem tanto humor. Como assim ele ia me arranjar um marido? – Não quero qualquer um. – Comentei.

- Ok. – Ele riu. - Desde que você não me considere qualquer um... - O prato que estava em minha mão teria quebrado quando caiu de Edward não o tivesse segurado. Olhei para ele, minha boca devia estar meio aberta.

- O que... Do que... Como... – Não consegui terminar minha frase. Isso o fez rir mais. – Pare de fazer este tipo de brincadeira Edward! – Levantei a mão para bater nele, mas ele segurou minha mão.

- E quem disse à você que eu estou brincando? – Ele ficou sério. – Acabo de lhe dizer que quero me casar com você e você acha que é uma brincadeira?

- O que? Você... Me... Casamento? – Gaguejei.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu.

- Mas agora... ? Para quando? – Engoli em seco.

- Vamos esperar um pouco. Eu vou conseguir um estágio no hospital em que meu pai trabalha. – Ele me puxou para perto de seu corpo. – E então... Você vai aceitar ser minha esposa? – Minha boca abriu e fechou várias vezes como a de um peixe. Edward Cullen me pedindo em casamento? Eu devia estar dormindo ainda.

- Edward eu... – O celular dele tocou.

- Deve ser Alice de novo. Deixe tocar.

- E se for algo importante? – Falei e ele revirou os olhos.

Pegou o telefone e o atendeu.

- O que foi Alice? – Seu olhar para mim era de: 'não falei?' – Acabamos de tomar café da manhã.

Ele ouviu por um instante. Depois passou a mão no rosto.

- Ok. Já estou indo para aí. – Ele desligou o telefone. - Parece que Emmett não dormiu em casa hoje.

- Já ligaram para Rosalie?

- Ela também não dormiu em casa. – Ele riu. – Se ele estivesse lá meus pais estariam mais tranquilos.

- E agora? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Vou ter que ir atrás do meu querido irmão mais velho. – Ele riu mais. – Eu sou mais novo que Emmett, mas o mais responsável sou eu.

- Acha que ele está bem? – Perguntei ainda ansiosa.

- Ah, com certeza ele está. E muito bem, aliás! Só é uma novidade que eles não estejam na casa de Rose. Mas tenho certeza que estão juntos.

Suspirei de alívio. Emmett não tinha jeito!

- E agora eu tenho que ir. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Ok. Se precisarem de minha ajuda é só me avisar! – Alertei.

- Não se preocupe. Mais tarde ligo dizendo que o encontramos.

Edward me deu um beijo.

- E espero ouvir sua resposta ao meu pedido. – Ele tocou a ponta de meu nariz com o indicador.

- Tudo bem Cullen. – Eu ri.

Nos despedimos com mais um beijo e ele se foi.

Arrumei a cama e peguei os livros da faculdade para dar uma adiantada em alguns exercícios. Tinha se passado uma meia hora quando meu celular tocou. O número era desconhecido, mas imaginei que poderia ser Edward para me dar notícias sobre o irmão desaparecido.

- Já é mais tarde? – Falei e ri.

- _Bella. _– Epa. Essa voz não era a que eu esperava ouvir.

- Hmmm... Alô. – Respondi apática.

-_ Como você está amorzinho? _– A voz que eu não queria ouvir continuou.

- O que você quer Jacob?

- _Nossa... Para quê toda essa grosseria? Eu quero levar um papo com você Bellinha._

Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco de seu tom.

- Não temos nada para conversar Jacob. Nós terminamos! – Quase gritei.

- _Ow_, _ow, OW! Você terminou. Não eu!_

- Que seja. Não temos mais nada.

- _Muito pelo contrário querida Bella._

- Não me chame de Bella! – Quase gritei.

- _Oh! Pensei que você gostasse desse apelidinho idiota._

- E eu gosto! Mas não vindo de você. Você sabe que foi Edward quem me deu este apelido.

- _Ah, que bom você tocar no assunto. Eu queria mesmo falar daquele moleque._

_- _Não chame Edward Cullen de moleque. – Gritei.

- _Ok. Ok. Que seja... Eu não avisei para você que não queria que aquele garoto cruzasse meu caminho?_

- Onde foi que você o encontrou? – Perguntei desesperada.

- _Ah, Querida... Se eu o tivesse encontrado pode ter certeza de que ele seria um homem morto neste momento. – _Jacob riu severamente. – _Na verdade... Ele cruzou meu caminho quando se meteu com você! Ou você acha que não vi o cazalzinho feliz por aí? Acha mesmo que sou idita Isabella?_

- Jacob o que...

- _Acha que sou idiota? Ou você quer me fazer de idiota?_

- Jacob! Você sabe que terminamos...

- _Já disse que quem terminou foi você! E mesmo que tivéssemos terminado, não acha que eu ia deixar o caminho livre para você viver feliz para sempre com aquele imbecil do Cullen, não? Se você achou... Sinto informar querida, mas estava errada!_

- O que você está falando? – Perguntei entre dentes.

- _O que estou falando é que não vai ser fácil me chutar e depois correr para os braços dele Isabella! _

- Você está louco! – Gritei.

- _Escute bem o que vou dizer e não se atreva a desligar este telefone. Se desligar eu vou procurar seu Cullenzinho e vou acabar com ele. Escutou?_

Fiquei em silêncio. Meus olhos já estavam ficando embaçados por causa das lágrimas que vinham furiosamente.

- _Escute bem! Você vai se afastar daquele imbecil._

- Não! NÃO!

- _Ah, você vai. E sabe por que? Por que se não seu Cullenzinho morre! Ouviu isso? Ele MORRE!_

Não! Não! Não! Eu gritava em minha mente.

- _Se você voltar a se aproximar dele, ele vai pro saco! Você vai ser minha namorada! MINHA! Ou pelo menos vamos fingir que somos o casal mais feliz do mundo._

- Por que isso Jacob? Por que está fazendo isso? – Perguntei entre lágrimas e soluços.

- _Por que isso? Por que eu cansei de ser feito de idiota Isabella! Cansei desse jogo de quem é o palhaço da vez. Você vai pagar pelo que fez e ele também. E outra... Não ouse contar para ninguém, se não eu mato quem sabe e o seu Edward também, ouviu? E se meter a polícia... Aí minha cara... Quem morre é o Charlie!_

- Não! – Gritei chorando.

- _É. A vida não é justa minha cara... Um dia você ganha e no outro perde... E você é a perdedora da vez! Eu tenho que desligar minha querida. Espero que se dispeça daquele moleque e nunca mais volte a vê-lo._

- Mas como quer que não nos encontremos? Estudamos juntos e...

- _Mantenha distância, é óbvio! Ah, e não tente andar fora da linha! Eu estou te vigiando Isabella. E tenho olheiros para mim. Onde quer que você vá estará sendo vigiada! Tenho que ir benzinho. Nos vemos em breve._

O telefone ficou mudo em minha mão.

Um tremor começou a subir por meu corpo. O choro era interrompido por espasmos e soluços.

* * *

**Olá leitoras...**

**Demorei uma semana para postar de novo!**

**Não sei muito bem se vou estabelecer um padrão para postagem desta fic, pq às vezes me dá Aloka e começo a escrever e escrever... Mas tem vezes que simplesmente trava a escrita!**

**Mas não demorei mais que 7 dias para postar, néh? kkkkkkkk**

**Esse capítulo aí é cheio de emoções hein! Coistadinha da nossa querida Bella Swan. Agora que ela e o Edward ficaram 'Tipo assim... JUNTOS MESMO' vem o Jacob Estúpido Black e acaba com a felicidade dela... Que peninha. Mas essa foi a intenção. Deixar todas loucas de raiva. E toda história tem um vilão. Ele foi o escolhido para representar bem este papel (para deixar claro que não sou muito team Jacob).**

**Reviews à parte...**

**Nick: Ah, Nick.. Demorei néh? kkkkkkkkkk. **

**Nahty: This is sooo hot. hahah**

**Nathalia: Seja bem vinda para passar aqui quando quiser! Não, não. Eu não penso que vc é pervertida, pode deixar. (rsrsrs) Eu sei que um lemon levinho ficaria fofo, mas é que não escrevo este tipo, então não sei muito bem como descrever e acabaria escrevendo algo estranho para mim. Mas tentei ser mais detalhista nas emoções e espero que tenha ficado legal. kkkkkkkk**

**Agome chan: Bêbada de Edward Gato Cullen seria tão... (*se abana de calor*) HOT! Pena que ele é da Bella Sortuda Swan. Mas ela que não bobeie muito não... (*assobia distraidamente*)**

**Girls, é isso que eu tenho para mostrar à vocês hoje. É muita pena que eu não tenha um outro fresquinho por aqui, mas essa história ainda vai render. Eu garanto!**

**XOXO para vcs!**


	10. Capítulo 10

Um tremor começou a subir por meu corpo. O choro era interrompido por espasmos e soluços.

- Não! Não!

Minhas pernas estavam bambas e o chão pareceu dissolver sob meus pés. E de repente senti um choque de meus joelhos contra uma superfície dura. O telefone que estava em minhas mãos parecia pesar, incrivelmente, uns dez quilos. Larguei aquele peso incômodo de minha mão.

E agora? Era a pergunta eminente. O que eu faria?

Se eu contasse a Edward seria como colocar uma corda em seu pescoço e atirá-lo de um penhasco. E tudo o que eu queria era que ele ficasse num raio de mil metros de Jacob. Se eu contasse para alguém seria como atear fogo naqueles que estivessem envolvidos, e com seus corpos ainda vivos!

Se eu contasse para meu pai... O que seria? – Estremeci ao imaginar.

Eu estava perdida. Sem nem para onde correr e sem nem mesmo poder pedir ajuda. Nem um conselho.

Na verdade eu sabia que deveria comunicar o fato para alguém. Mas também sabia que isso tinha um grau de periculosidade extremo. Ah! _Ah! _Como isso era possível? Eu estava perdida. Condenada, para falar a verdade.

Meu choro se tornou mais ruidoso. Eu não conseguia respirar direito. Minha cabeça girava 360°.

Ouvi a música familiar que alertava a chamada de meu celular.

_Edward._

O nome na tela parecia saltar para diante de meus olhos. Uma dor aguda e esmagadora me atingiu o peito. O que eu iria dizer a ele? Nem tive tempo para tomar uma decisão, ou nem mesmo uma desculpa.

Sem saber o que fazer deixei o telefone tocar.

E assim fiz mais umas nove vezes quando ele ligou para o celular.

O telefone da casa tocou e tive que tapar minha boca para conter um grito.

_No momento eu não posso atender. Deixe seu recado que quando eu puder vou ligar de volta. – _Minha voz na secretária eletrônica anunciou após o terceiro toque.

- Bella, amor. Hmmm... Não consigo falar pelo seu celular. Se houver algo errado, por favor, me avise. E... Achamos o Emmett. Ele estava mesmo com Rosalie em um hotel, acredita? – Ele riu. Ah, meu Edward... – Eu te amo. Muito.

Não! Não desligue! Por favor.

Eu gritava mentalmente esperando ouvir mais daquela voz tão maravilhosa e que eu amava.

Meu celular vibrou no chão.

_Mensagem de Edward._

Outra dor aguda. Outro golpe com uma facada. Peguei o telefone com a mão trêmula.

_Bella, amor. Quando vir esta mensagem, por favor, me ligue. Você está incomunicável. Se houver algo errado me ligue imediatamente. Sinto saudades... T-amo. E.C._

Ele tão atencioso e tão preocupado comigo. Isso era fofo e ao mesmo tempo me doía. Doía porque eu não sabia se poderia mais tê-lo por perto. Já que isso significava colocar sua vida em risco.

.

.

.

Mais ligações perdidas em meu celular. Grande maioria era de Edward. Outras eram de Alice e outras de Rosalie. Minhas amigas... O que eu diria a elas?

Quanto a Edward eu já sabia o que fazer. Por mais que isso me doesse e me matasse por dentro era necessário para a segurança dele. Eu o manteria afastado de mim. Para mantê-lo vivo eu teria que arranjar um modo de me afastar dele. Isso seria difícil, mas não mais difícil que saber que ele pode morrer por minha culpa. Eu o amava demais para viver em um mundo no qual ele não existisse.

E durante toda a noite eu mal consegui dormir. Se é que em algum momento eu consegui fechar os olhos...

Ir para a faculdade era algo que eu não cogitava fazer. Meu quarto parecia o lugar mais seguro para mim naquele momento. Lá fora eu estaria sendo vigiada.

Meu telefone tocou e olhei no visor. Era o mesmo número desconhecido do dia anterior.

Atendi, mas não falei nada.

- _Hey Bella._ – Jacob falou com sarcasmo.

- O que você quer Jacob? – Perguntei entre os dentes trincados. Eu não estava com humor para falar com Jacob e muito menos para aguentar o sarcasmo dele.

- _Calma aí amorzinho. – _Ele riu. SÍNICO! – _Estou ligando para avisar que _eu _vou passar aí em dez minutos para levá-la à faculdade._

- Mas hoje eu não vou. – Falei.

- _Ah, vai sim. Ou eu preciso dar um alerta para o seu moleque? Huh? É isso que você quer? – _A voz dele estava calma e isso me deixou frustrada.

- Você. Não. Não se atreva a...

- _Então pára de show. Estarei aí em dez minutos e espero encontrar você pronta._

O miserável desligou na minha cara. Isso não era um relacionamento. Nunca foi e estava muito longe de ser agora.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer. Nem me importei em passar rímel, blush, ou qualquer que fosse a maquiagem. Minhas olheiras estavam horríveis, mas eu não estava nem aí. Nem mesmo tomei café.

Jacob chegou em dez minutos como dissera.

- Bom dia Isabella. – Ele falou com um sorriso largo e nem um pouco afetado. Senti a raiva pulsar em minhas veias. Eu queria meter a mão naquela cara sínica. Aquele _cachorro! _

Minhas mãos coçaram para esbofeteá-lo.

- Seja educada. – Ele disse em tom severo. Eu não queria ser educada com este cão. Mas pela vida de Edward eu teria que me submeter a tal situação.

- Bom dia. – Meus dentes estavam trincados.

Passei por ele, entrei em seu carro caro batendo a porta excessivamente. Coloquei o cinto e olhei pela janela enquanto ele entrava pelo lado do motorista.

Ele suspirou e ligou o carro.

- Sabe Isabella... Você é tão tola. Ao invés de preferir um empresário rico como eu, que poderia lhe dar uma vida de rainha... Prefere aquele estudantezinho de medicina. Tudo bem que ele tem grana. Mas a grana não é dele, e sim do paizinho. – Ele riu e eu fechei minhas mãos em punho para não socá-lo. – Não se atreva a me enganar _de novo _Isabella. Eu sou muito bonzinho, mas quando resolvo ser mal... – Ele dexou o aviso em suspenso.

O resto do caminho ele ficou se vangloriando. E me humilhando também.

Em frente à faculdade ele pegou meu queixo com força, me fazendo olhar para sua cara.

- Comporte-se. Sabe que tenho olheiros por aí te vigiando. Se cometer um deslize eu vou esquatejá-lo e queimar os pedaços na fornalha, ouviu bem? – Senti um gosto amargo na boca. Eu quase cuspi na cara dele. – Na hora de voltar vou mandar um carro vir buscá-la.

Ele sorriu e encostou a boca na minha.

Embora não tivesse nada em meu estômago, senti uma ânsia de vômito terrível.

Saí do carro e esperei que ele estivesse na esquina para cuspir. Passei a manga da blusa na boca, sentindo a ânsia indo e vindo à cada esfregada.

Eu sabia que devia contar isso à alguém. Alguém tinha que me ajudar. Mas ainda assim eu tinha medo de fazê-lo. E se eu colocasse a vida destas pessoas em risco? E se eu colocasse a vida de Edward em risco? Não! Eu não suportaria perdê-lo. A ideia de colocar ele em risco me fez tremer quase convulsivamente.

O melhor era mantê-lo afastado. Mantê-lo longe e seguro. Longe de mim.

Meus olhos arederam com lágrimas que queriam escapar.

Caminhei de cabeça baixa pelo campus. Somente dei uma olhada no estacionamento. O carro de Edward ainda não estava aqui.

Quase corri para minha sala. Sentei lá no fundo. Meu celular começou a vibrar em meu bolso.

_Edward._

Meus dedos tremeram, querendo apertar o botão de atender, mas não o fiz. Abaixei minha cabeça. Senti o telefone vibrar mais duas vezes entre meus dedos.

A cada minuto que passava eu ficava mais aflita. Eu não conseguiria escapar. Teria que vê-lo e 'terminar'. Terminar o que mal tinha começado. Terminar com uma história que tinha tudo para dar certo...

Faltava apenas uma aula para o intervalo e eu comecei a pensar nos meus "motivos". Como explicaria tudo? Talvez eu devia dizer que estávamos nos precipitando. Que cometemos um erro... Ou simlesmente dizer a verdade.

Meu estomago deu uma pirueta. A verdade não! NÃO!

.

.

.

Juntei minhas coisas imediatamente. Talvez eu tivesse chance de escapar e tentar me explicar um pouco mais tarde, já que não tinha conseguido elaborar minhas desculpas.

Saí da sala num rompante, mas alguém segurou meu braço.

Era agora! Eu estava ferrada.

- Bella? _Bella_! – Edward me abraçou. O corpo quente dele encostou no meu e minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Aquela familiar eletricidade percorreu meu corpo. Por um momento eu ponderei sobre contar a verdade. – O que aconteceu? Eu fiquei preocupado, passei na sua casa de manhã e...

Ele examinou meu rosto. Meus olhos arderam com as lágrimas. Seu polegar passou por debaixo de meus olhos examinando a olheira que deviam estar ali.

Seus olhos verdes eram tão preocupados e eu sabia que ele via que algo estava _muito _erado.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – Ele perguntou com os braços ainda em torno de mim.

Eu não ia conseguir. Aquele rosto tão lindo não existindo mais fez meu corpo tremer. Afastei suas mãos de mim e ele me olhou assustado.

- Bella, o que...

- Edward. – Minha voz tremeu ao falar o nome dele. Eu pigarreei para tirar o bolo que se formou em minha garganta. Mas não ficou nada melhor. As lágrimas passaram com mais facilidade. – Eu... Nós cometemos um erro.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, a boca aberta em um pequeno 'o'.

- Não Bella. Não cometemos não. Eu não me arrependo de nada que fizemos. – Ele me olhou mais firme. – Você... Se arrepende? – Eu podia sentir a dor em sua voz. Balancei a cabeça em afirmação.

- Me desculpe. Acho que eu estava em um momento frágil e... – As lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos.

- Não... Não diga isso, por favor. E-eu te amo e você me ama. Nós... – Agora a dor estva tanto em sua voz quanto em seus olhos. Aquilo me dilacerava. Ele tentou me abraçar de novo, mas eu me afastei.

- Não Edward! Você não entende. – Eu agora já chorava. – Eu... Eu usei você. – Minha garganta pareceu cortar com a margura das palavras. Os olhos dele estavam marejados.

As pessoas que passavam à nossa volta olhavam curiosas.

- Você o que?

Respirei fundo. Seria difícil repetir, mas era necessário.

- Usei você num momento de carência. Eu não suportava a ideia de ficar sozinha. – Levantei os ombros para fingir desdém.

- Você não... Não! – Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Meu anjo estava ferido. _Eu _machuquei o meu anjo.

- Eu e Jacob voltamos. Foi um erro ter terminado com ele.

- E um erro ter ficado comigo. – Ele falou com a voz rouca.

- Sinto muito. – Essa era a única verdade em tudo que eu disse até agora.

- Tudo foi uma farça. Nossa amizade. Tudo. – Suas mãos fecharam em punho.

- Não. Nossa amizade nunca foi uma farça. – Tentei esclarecer, mas ele riu sem humor.

- Você sempre me usou, não é? Sempre. Por isso me procurava. E eu era o idiota que sempre te abraçava, dizia que ia ficar tudo bem.

- Não. Edward não...

- Eu fui o idiota de amar você. – Ele quase cuspiu as palavras.

Respirei fundo para engolir as lágrimas. Ele tinha todo o direito de ficar neste estado. Ele_ devia_ me xingar. Era isso que ele tinha que fazer. Assim ele teria descontado parte de sua raiva em mim. Mas ao mesmo tempo era injusto. Injusto ele pensar que toda nossa amizade foi uma farça.

- É melhor para você ficar longe de mim. – Sibilei.

- Pode ter certeza que isso não será um problema. – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e me deu as costas, se afastando. _Meu amor estava se afastando de mim_.

Eu não podia desabar ali no chão na frente de toda a faculdade. Eu teria de ficar só primeiro. Então foi isso que fiz. Corri para o meu cantinho mais isolado do campus e me encolhi. Lá eu poderia chorar à vontade sem que ninguém me visse.

Edward agora devia me odiar. Mas se ese era o preço que eu teria que pagar por sua vida, eu pagaria.

Ver a dor em seus olhos era a pior coisa que eu enfrentei até agora.

.

.

.

A próxima aula era de história. A aula que eu teria com Edward. Eu não podia faltar. Isso o faria pensar que sou uma covarde. Na verdade eu era, mas não precisava parecer no momento.

Me sentei no fundo como de costume. Fixei meus olhos na prota só para vê-lo entrar furioso comigo. Mas ele não apareceu. Edward faltou à aula por minha causa. Isso fez doer tudo dentro de mim.

Tive de me segurar a aula inteira para não ter uma crise de choro. E logo que ela terminou eu corri para o banheiro para chorar. Eu mal me importava se alguém me ouviria. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais segurar.

Assim, chorando no banheiro, eu matei as últimas aulas.

No final do período eu saí do campus e fiquei na calçada. Como dissera Jacob, alguém viria me buscar. Isso era ridículo. Simplesmente ridículo.

Um carro preto, com vidros fumê quase pretos, estacionou na beirada da calçada onde eu estava. O vidro se abaixou e um homem careca apareceu dentro do carro.

- Isabella Marie Swan? – Perguntou formalmente o careca.

- Sim. – Confirmei.

- O senhor Jacob Black mandou eu vir buscá-la. Sou Ephrain. Entre por favor. – Ele levantou o vidro. Eu entrei no banco traseiro do carro e Ephrain seguiu o caminho para minha casa. Algumas lágrimas que restavam no meu estoque caíram.

E assim seguiu por toda a semana. Jacob me levando e Ephrain me buscando. Eu não tive nenhum tempo a sós em minha casa com Jacob e isso era ótimo. Minha rotina era a mesma. Eu chorava noites e tardes seguidas.

Nada mudou. Exceto o comportamento de Edward.

Na quarta feira quando decidi ir comprar algo na lanchonete Edward estava lá, como sempre. Mas algo mudara em sua expressão. Parecia meio vazia. Seus olhos me acompanharam em todos os passos.

.

Na quinta eu fui à lanchonete novamente e tive uma surpresa nada agradável. Edward estava com nosso grupo de amigos. Mas duas pessoas estavam lá de volta. Jéssica e Lauren.

Desta vez ele me viu, mas rapidamente desviou seus olhos para dar atenção à Lauren. Esta parecia toda contente por estar sendo 'notada'. Ele mexia no cabelo da loira. Sorria para ela.

Aquela vaca... Não perde tempo!

Na aula de história ele se sentou em seu lugar habitual, perto de mim. Mas não nos falamos. Mal nos olhamos. Certo momento eu vi pelo canto dos olhos que ele me observava, mas tentei ao máximo ignorar. Era quase impossível ignorar. Eu mal conseguia me mover sem me policiar a cada ato. Eu sabia que ele estava ciente de cada movimento meu assim como eu estava dos dele. Deixei-me dar uma olhada em sua direção.

Mas foi como se tivéssemos combinado e seus olhos fitaram os meus. Eu via em seus olhos que ele poderia me desculpar por tudo o que fiz. Era como se ele tentasse me dizer: 'me peça desculpas e eu te perdoo. '

Mas então eu virei o rosto para frente colocando meu cabelo no ombro para formar uma cortina entre nós. Eu não podia fraquejar. A vida dele estava em perigo se eu me rendesse.

.

Na sexta feira meu mundo parecia que ia cair em cima de mim – mais uma vez. Lá estava ele, sussurrando no ouvido de Lauren. E logo depois... Depois os dois... Os dois se beijaram. Ali na frente de quem quisesse ver. Na _minha _frente. Aquilo era demais para mim.

Eu tive que fugir daquele lugar. Com a mochila nas costas eu fui para casa a pé. Nem me importei que fossem mais de três quilômetros andando. Isso me daria tempo para pensar. Para chorar.

.

.

.

Quando eu estava deitada – para não dizer largada – no sofá de minha casa meu celular tocou. Era Jacob. Respirei fundo antes de atender.

- Alô. – Respondi com a voz arrastada.

- _Por que Ephrain não a encontrou na faculdade? – _Perguntou em tom severo.

- Por que eu vim para casa mais cedo. Estava passando mal.

- _Você deve até este fim de semana. Temos um jantar para ir. – _Urgh! Eu tinha a obrigação de estar bem para ir àquele circo dos horrores.

- Hum. – Respondi sem vida na voz.

- _Estou gostando de ver... Aquele moleque não perde tempo não é mesmo? – _Jacob riu escandalosamente. Nojento! Então ele estava mesmo espionando...

- Jacob. Jacob acho que vou vomitar_._ – Ameacei. Mentindo, claro.

- _Eca! Poupe-me dos detalhes._

_- _Ai. – Gemi falsamente. Ele desligou.

- FRACOTE! – Gritei para o telefone mudo.

Me joguei no sofá e liguei o rádio. Uma música da Colbie Caillat estava tocando...

I miss those blue eyes

_(Sinto falta daqueles olhos azuis)_

How you kiss me at night

_(De como você me beija à noite)_

I miss the way we sleep

_(Sinto falta de como nós dormimos)_

_._

Like there's no sunrise

_(É como se não houvesse nascer do sol)_

Like the taste of your smile

_(Como o gosto do seu sorriso)_

I miss the way we breathe

_(Sinto falta do jeito que respiramos)_

_._

But I never told you

_(Mas eu nunca te disse)_

What I should have said

_(O que eu deveria ter dito)_

No, I never told you

_(Não, eu não te disse)_

I just held it in

_(Eu me segurei)_

_._

And now,

_(E agora)_

I miss everything about you

_(Eu sinto saudade de tudo em você)_

I can't believe that I still want you

_(Não acredito que eu ainda te quero)_

And after all the things we've been through

_(Depois de tudo que nós passamos)_

I miss everything about you

_(Sinto falta de tudo em você)_

Without you

_(Sem você)_

As lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos. O buraco que parecia haver dentro de mim só fez aumentar. Aquilo tudo da música tinha tanto a ver comigo. Por que Edward tinha que beijar Lauren? Ele gostava dela agora? Ou era apenas uma tentativa de chamar minha atenção? Se ele queria isso com certeza conseguiu.

.

.

.

No domingo Jacob me fez entrar em um vestido que me pareceu apertado. Justo e curto demais. Eu mais parecia uma prostituta do que uma namorada de um executivo.

- Pare de fazer esta cara Isabella. Você comeu caviar e tomou champanhe. – Jacob falou glorioso quando entramos em meu apartamento. – Isso sim é vida boa...

- Vida boa para quem? Só se for para você.

- Todo esse luxo é melhor do que estar na sala de um apartamentozinho fodido com o seu moleque e comendo pipocas. – Ele riu.

- Eu prefiro ficar no meu apartamento de quinta com alguém que gosta de mim do que comer caviar num circo com gente hipócrita e mal amada. – Eu gritei.

- Escuta aqui – Ele gritou e me puxou pelo braço – você não é ninguém para gritar comigo desta forma! Eu faço o melhor por você e é assim que me trata? – Falou ultrajado.

- Você é doente! É louco. – Rodei meu indicador ao lado da minha cabeça.

Ele riu alto.

- Sou louco. Louco de amor por você. – Jacob me agarrou e me beijou à força.

- Jacob. – Tentei falar enquanto ele esmagava seus lábios nos meus. – Jacob pára!

Ele não parou. Sua mão desceu para minha perna. Espera! O que...

Antes que ele prosseguisse eu abri minha boca e mordi seu lábio inferior com força. Comecei a sentir gosto de sangue em minha boca.

- Ah! – Ele me afastou de seu corpo. Jacob me olhou com fúria e depois sua mão bateu em meu rosto. Com a pancada de sua mão grande eu caí no chão.

- Seu cachorro! – Eu gritei segurando meu rosto.

- Eu sou cachorro? Desculpe benzinho, mas quem mordeu aqui foi você! – Ele apontou o dedo em minha direção. – Acha que sou retardado? Só pode pensar que sou se imagina que eu não sei que você e o Cullen... Você... – Ele puxou o cabelo preto com uma das mãos. – Você sempre disse que não estava preparada para mim, mas aposto que para aquele idiota você estava prontinha, não é mesmo?

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Negue se você for covarde! Negue. – Ele me puxou pelo braço.

As lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos.

- Sua vadi... – Ele gargalhou. – Sabe, não vou gastar saliva. Você só serve para manter a minha imagem. Uma mulher bonita e com um corpo sensual. – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Não faço questão do resto. Posso ter todas e quantas eu quiser.

Ele me largou. Eu caí sentada no chão.

Jacob saiu de meu apartamento batendo a porta com força.

Eu devia ter metido a unha na cara dele. Devia tê-lo arrancado o lábio. O que ele fez foi covardia. Peguei o telefone para chamar a polícia, mas me detive assim que digitei o segundo número. Coloquei o telefone no gancho e desabei no sofá.

O que eu estava fazendo? Edward sofreria mais que um tapa na cara. Bem mais que isso. E não só ele... Meu pai também.

Pela milionésima vez eu chorei, me sentindo uma impotente e covarde.

.

.

.

Na segunda feira eu tive que passar uma máscara de base em meu rosto. E por mais que eu tentava a máscara não escondia completamente o roxo que estava marcado em minha face. Ainda havia vestígio de que eu fora esbofeteada na noite anterior.

Não me senti nada bem quando, na aula de história, Edward não parou de me olhar um segundo desde que sentou na cadeira ao lado.

E para compensar, no final da aula ele não me deixou sair da sala. Simplesmente impediu minha passagem.

- Me deixa passar. – Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele me barrou.

- Bel... Isabella, - ele me avaliou por um instante – o que é isso no seu rosto? – seus olhos estavam em minha face arroxeada.

- Nada. – Falei depressa.

- Não me parece nada.

- Não parece nada por que não é da sua conta. – Gritei. Seus olhos se estreitaram o maxilar estava trincado.

- Alguém te bateu? – A raiva era tangente em sua voz. Meu Edward que se preocupava comigo estava ali.

- Não. – Neguei com a voz tremendo um pouco.

- Não minta. – Ele pediu.

- Que droga Edward! Você não tem mais nada a ver com minha vida! Eu caí, tá legal? – Sibilei. Eu já sentia o choro vindo. Ele me olhou frustrado e me deixou passar. – Ah, e a propósito... Vá cuidar de sua vida. Agora você tem namorada não é? Ela precisa mais de sua atenção do que eu.

Saí da sala tapando a boca para abafar o choro.

.

.

.

O mês foi assim. Monitorada, vigiada e humilhada.

Jacob era um de meus tormentos. Outro era ver Edward todos os dias. Mas o que mais magoava era ver que ele não estava mais com a mesma garota. Esta era a terceira. O pior era saber que ele não parecia feliz. Não parecia estar seguindo a vida como deveria ser.

Agora os beijos forçados de Jacob eram ainda piores para mim. Quando sua boca encostava a minha eu sentia ânsia. Tudo o que eu tinha comido parecia se revirar no meu estômago. Todas às vezes eu corria para o banheiro e vomitava o que comia.

Quando era na faculdade eu tinha que correr para o banheiro de lá. A saliva dele me fazia ficar com nojo. Repulsa.

Eu estava afundando na depressão. Meu corpo já magro era ainda mais molenga. Eu mais parecia um zumbi. Fazia as coisas por pura rotina sem nem me dar conta de estar fazendo aquilo mesmo. Eu preferia dormir a ficar acordada para chorar. Pelo menos nos meus sonhos eu tinha um pouco de paz.

Geralmente nos sonhos eu estava ao lado de Edward. Estávamos felizes de novo. Nada podia nos atrapalhar naquele mundo surreal de meu subconciente. E um sonho foi diferente de todos... Eu ainda esva com ele, mas o lugar parecia fictício demais. Um ambiente esboçado por minha imaginação...

Eu estava sentada em uma campina. Era época das flores silvestres e o a relva macia estava iluminada e colorida com os pequenos botões que se abriam. À margem do círculo aberto e quase perfeito, haviaa abetos e pinheiros com suas copas frondosas que margeavam a campina.

Do meio de algumas árvores surgiu um homem lindo. Seus olhos verdes me fitavam, cheios de vida. O sorriso torto fixo na boca cheia e avermelhada. O cabelo castanho bagunçado de forma sexy.

Edward.

Ele entrou na campina. Sua pele estava mais clara com aquela luminosidade estranha que infiltrava das nuvens. Veio caminhando lenta e graciosamente em minha direção. Seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

Ele se sentou à minha frente. Seus olhos apreciavam meu rosto como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe ali. Depois seus olhos desceram até minha barriga. Sua mão levantou meio hesitante e depois ele encostou a mão em mim. Lá dentro, dentro de meu ventre, eu senti um calor. Uma felicidade e aceitação surgindo dali. Levantei minha mão e coloquei sobre a de Edward. Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente e ele sorriu abertamente. Gentil e doce...

Acordei procurando a claridade. Não havia nada. Só escuridão.

Olhei no relógio e eram apenas três da manhã. Tentei fechar os olhos e tentar voltar ao sonho, mas ele não veio.

- Volta! Volta! – Pedi inutilmente. – Edward volta! Por favor. Por fa... – As lágrimas suforacam meu pedido.

Levantei da cama frustrada. Fui até a geladeira e peguei no congelador um pote de sorvete. Encostei na bancada de mármore tomei o sorvete com colheradas generosas.

Depois da terceira colherada eu comecei a sentir um gosto estranho no sorvete. De repente aquele morango parecia mais uma pasta de gordura hidrogenada. Pastoso e... Merda!

Larguei o pote na pia e corri para o banheiro. Tudo o que eu comera estava voltando agora. Eu estava com medo de virar uma bulímica. Eu perdi peso e não conseguia mais comer. Tudo isso, talvez, por Jacob me dizer que eu estava engordando quando eu não conseguia fechar um vestido. Talvez tenha começado quando eu provoquei minha garganta com o dedo depois de tê-lo beijado forçada.

Isso estava acabando comigo.

Passei o resto da magrugada no banheiro.

Na hora de sempre Jacob veio me buscar.

- Você está péssima. – Ele falou debochando de minha aparência.

- Eu sei. Não foi você que passou a madrugada vomitando. – Falei com a voz grougue. Era um pouco de exagero. Só para ele me deixar em paz.

- Não vai sujar meu carro se não faço você engolir de novo.

Isso foi nojento e fez meu estômago revirar.

- Não está ajundando desse jeito. – Falei tentando conter a náusea.

Ele franziu o nariz e não falou pelo resto do percurso. Nem mesmo quis me 'beijar'. Talvez esse lance de estar enjoada fosse uma boa desculpa...

A primeira aula era de história. Ótimo. Tudo o que eu precisava ver era Edward, lindo e maravilhoso como no meu sonho e depois de chorar para que ele voltasse para minhas ilusões. – Bufei.

O vi entrar na sala e a primeira coisa que fiz foi fechar os olhos. Tapei o rosto com as mãos. Senti que estava sendo observada, mas ignorei. A aula começou e eu continuei ignorando-o.

Até que em certo momento eu comecei a sentir minha cabeça girar. Tudo pareceu dar uma volta de 360°. Cambaleei para o lado, mas segurei na mesa para não cair.

Afundei um pouco na cadeira e respirei fundo. Inspira, expira.

Repeti isso diversas vezes. Até que a tontura estava passando. Me ajeitei na cadeira e voltei a colocar as mãos sob o queixo e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

Vi um pedaço de papel ser jogado em minha mesa. Não precisei nem abrir para saber de quem era, já que Edward ainda me observava.

_**E: **__Você está bem?_

Pensei em jogar o papel de volta e sem resposta. Mas ponderei por um instante. Olhei em volta. Ninguém parecia cinte de nossa conversa tão discreta, então...

_**B: **__Estou melhor._

Respondi e joguei o bilhete.

_**E: **__Sério... Se não estiver bem levo você para a enfermaria._

Aquilo era tão fofo... Ele se preocupava comigo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

_**B: **__Estou bem sim. Obrigada._

Entreguei o bilhete. Embrora não precisasse de uma resposta, ele me deu. Desta vez não jogou o bilhete. Estendeu entre seus dois dedos. Isso fez com que eu tivesse de encostar nele para pegar o papel. Quando fiz isso ele segurou minha mão de leve, passando o polegar em meus dedos. Isso fez um formigamento percorrer meu braço inteiro.

Puxei rapidamente o papel.

_**E: **__Disponha..._

(**N/A: **Esta parte ficou tão fofinha que resolvi colocar uma musica de fundo... Espero que imaginem esta cena com esta canção de 'Cascada – Everytime we touch (a versão tocada no piano)')

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

_(Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado)_

I still feel your touch in my dream.

_(Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos)_

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

_(Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas não sei porque)_

Without you it's hard to survive.

_(Sem você é tão dificil sobreviver)_

_.  
_  
Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

_(Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento)_

And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.

_(E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar)_

Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this  
to last.

_(Você não pode sentir meu coração batendo mais rápido? eu quero que isso dure)_

Need you by my side.

_(Preciso de você ao meu lado)_

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

_(Porque cada vez que nos beijamos eu sinto esta estática)_

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

_(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu posso alcançar o céu)_

Can't you hear my heart beat slow?

_(Você não pode ouvir meu coração batendo fraco?)_

I can't let you go.

_(Eu não posso deixar você partir)_

Want you in my life.

_(Quero você em minha vida)_

_.  
_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

_(Seus braços são meu catelo, seu coração é meu céu)_

They wipe away tears that I cry.

_(Eles afastam as lágrimas que choro)_  
The good and the bad times, we've been trough them all.

_(Nós passamos por todos bons e maus momentos)_

You make me rise when I fall.

_(Você me faz levantar quando eu caio)_

_.  
_  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

_(Porque cada vez que nos beijamos eu sinto esta estática)_

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

_(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu posso alcançar o céu)_

Can't you hear my heart beat slow?

_(Você não pode ouvir meu coração batendo fraco?)_

I can't let you go.

_(Eu não posso deixar você partir)_

Want you in my life.

_(Quero você em minha vida)_

_._

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

_(Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho este sentimento)_

And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.

_(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar)_

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

_(Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido? __Eu quero que isso dure)_

Need you by my side.

_(Preciso de você ao meu lado)_

* * *

**Oieeee!**

**Gente... Me deu um surto de ideias e eu tive que colocar tudo no word!** **E como o capítulo ficou pronto eu resolvi postar logo para vcs!**

**Espero que gostem. (eu sei que ficou meio deprê, mas isso é pq a Bella está num momento meio complicado...) Mas logo as coisas vão melhorar. Eu prometo! kkkkkkkkkk**

**Nick: Não demorei tanto viu? Ah, mas que bom que vc ficou com raiva do Jacob. rsrsrsrs. Eu tbm não gosto dele, mãans...**

**Agome Chan: Interessante sua escolha de palavras.. Apelidinhos legais estes. kkkkkkkkk. Hmmm drama vai ter um pouquinho. Isso é normal, mas essa fase passa.**

**nathy: Jacob é mesmo um cão. ;)**

**Alice mendes e cia: Olhaaaa (*-*) vcs não me abandonaram! Fico feliz que estejam de volta e gostando da fic. Ahh... Vcs pediram para imprimir "A proposta". Eu deixo com uma condição: me mostrem a capa, please? (*olhindos do gato de botas do Shrek). Estão desculpados. Boa sorte aí nos trabalhos ;)**

**Dandara: êee! Finalmente apareceu Dands. Ficou só lendo às escondidas néh? Mas que bom que comentou. Hmmm... Ela É covarde Dands. kkkkkkkk**

**Bom pessoal... Espero que não matem a Bella com os olhos por ela aceitar isso tão 'calada'. Mas ela não vai aguentar por muito tempo mais. Alguém logo, logo vai ficar sabendo...**

**Um super beijo e pretendo postar domingo, dependendo de como andar minha criatividade...**

**BeijOs!**


	11. Capítulo 11

Quando a aula acabou eu arrumei minhas coisas com calma, talvez aquela tonteira ainda voltasse e eu queria estar segura de que não ia desmaiar. Edward também se demorou para guardar suas coisas. Será que ele fazia isso de propósto?

Me levantei e andeii para sair da sala.

- Bella, espera. – Santo Deus! O que ele queria de mim?

Parei e me virei lentamente. Fiquei calada esperando ele falar. Mas ele não falou. Ficou apens me olhando. Eu senti meu corpo reagir a isso. Primeiro senti um calor intenso, e depois tudo girou de novo. Mas desta vez eu não tinha a cadeira para me sustentar. Senti que meus ossos pareciam esponjas e meus joelhos estavam fracos demais para aguentar meu peso. E antes que eu pudesse sentir o impacto do chão, os braços de Edward me sustentaram.

- Bella, o que você tem? – Perguntou em uma voz preocupada e tomada de pânico. Por um momento foi um eco dentro de minha cabeça e depois o volume foi aumentando.

- Eu... Não sei. – Minha voz era fraca.

- Vamos para enfermaria.

- Eu estou bem. - Eu tentei me endireitar, mas minhas pernas falharam novamente.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que não é bem assim. Deixe de ser teimosa. - Ele praticamente sustentou meu peso todo com um braço em torno de minha cintura.

Eu tinha medo de que estivéssemos sendo vigiados, então simplesmente evitei encostar nele. Somente deixei que ele me ajudasse a andar.

Chegamos na enfermaria e eu deitei em uma maca grande.

- Já pode ir para sua aula. – A enfermeira de cabelos grisalhos falou para ele.

- Por favor. Deixe-me ficar. Ela não tem como ir para casa se não estiver bem para permanecer aqui. – Ele pediu com uma voz totalmente aveludade e linda. A senhora piscou duas vezes e assentiu.

- B-bem... O que sente querida? – Ela se voltou para mim.

- Hmmm... Estou um pouco tonta. Mas acho que é porque eu não tomei café da manhã. – Mordi o lábio. Na verdade eu não tomava mais café da manhã.

- Ok. Vamos medir sua pressão.

A enfermeira mediu minha pressão. Estava um pouco baixa. Então tive que ficar de repouso. Quando a mulher se retirou da pequena sala branca, Edward sentou na beirada da maca.

- Quer que eu traga algo para você comer? – Ele perguntou colocando a mão em minha testa. Eu não estava com febre, como examinara a enfermeira, então acho que foi apenas um motivo para tocar em mim.

Fiz uma careta. Comida não era atrativa para mim.

- Não. Obrigada... – Respirei fundo duas vezes. – Sabe que não precisa ficar aqui. Que não deveria estar aqui. – Falei num tom ríspido.

- Mas eu quero. E não vai ser você quem vai me tirar daqui. – Ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Por que? Digo, por que faz isso se eu... – Balancei a cabeça. – Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Velhos hábitos nunca se perdem. - Ele deu de ombros embora eu sabia que ele se importava muito mais do que queria fazer parecer.

Ficamos em silêncio. Estava sendo dificil ficar naquele espaço tão pequeno com Edward. Nos olhamos por um longo minuto. Até que a enfermeira chegou e interrompeu o silêncio.

- Acho melhor liberá-la. Quer ir para casa? – Ela me perguntou. Eu assenti. Não me sentia disposta para as próximas aulas. Estava física e psicológicamente exausta.

- Então... Acho que devo trazer duas autorizações? – Ela olhou para Edward.

- Sim, por favor. – Ele pediu.

- Ok. – A mulher saiu.

Eu comecei a me levantar. Edward fez mensão de me ajudar, mas eu ergui a mão para recusar a ajuda. Era demais para mim toda essa atenção.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim. Como ele disse, velhos hábitos nunca se perdem.

O percurso para meu apartamento foi silencioso, mas o clima era tenso. À cada cinco minutos Edward olhava para mim. Fixei meus olhos na estrada e evitei seu olhar.

Chegamos ao meu prédio.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci e comecei a abrir a porta.

- Bella, espera. – Ele me chamou. Eu virei e me deparei com seu rosto muito perto. A uma distância perigosa. Meu coração acelerou instantaneamente.

- E-eu preciso ir, então diga o que tem que dizer. – Falei rápido.

- Mas eu não quero dizer nada. – Ele sorriu e colocou a mão em minha nuca me puxando para um beijo. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais. Aquele era o beijo que eu precisava. Que eu queria, mas não podia. Edward passou a língua em meus lábios pedindo passagem e eu, estupidamente, lhe dei. Correspondi ao beijo. E a culpa me atingiu. Eu coloquei as mãos em seu rosto para afastá-lo, mas ele me segurou ainda mais firme. Eu acabei por segurar seu rosto e aproximá-lo mais de mim.

O ar já nos faltava, mas Edward não parou de me beijar.

Não. Não! _Não!_

Eu não conseguia reagir contra. Não conseguia afastá-lo.

Até que ele parou para recuperarmos o ar.

- Edward você não devia ter feito isso – Eu estava arfando.

- Não devia, mas eu quis. E você também. – Sua respiração era ofegante.

- Não! Não Edward. Eu não...

- Você quis tanto quanto eu. – Ele me acusou.

- Não! Eu não posso. _Não quero_. Você não entende? – Eu comecei a chorar. Edward pareceu confuso.

- Bella...

- Edward, eu agradeço por ter me trazido aqui. Não era sua obrigação, mas obrigada. Mas isso não faz com que sejamos amigos novamente.

Desta vez eu saí do carro o mais depressa que pude.

Chorar era minha reação para tudo, então me joguei na cama e chorei. Aquele beijo foi só uma demosntração de tudo o que Edward e eu fizemos. Um lembrete doloroso.

.

.

.

O telefone da casa tocou e eu não senti a mínima vontade de atender. Fiquei do quarto ouvindo a secretária eletrônica pedindo para deixar o recado.

- _Hmmm... Hey Bells. – _Charlie? Charlie me lingando? – _Sei que não está em casa agora, mas é que tentei ligar outros dias mas você não estava..._

Pulei da cama e corri para atender.

- _Eu queria só..._

- Hey pai. – Atendi.

- _Oi garota! O que aconteceu? Eu estava quase dando queixa de seu desaparecimento. Não nos falamos há quase três semanas._ _Está tudo bem? _– A última vez que falara com meu pai foi quando fui até sua casa. Uma visita rápida. Quase não entrei na casa.

- É que eu andava meio ocupada. Trabalhos da faculdade sabe? Eu estava mais fora do que em casa. Mas estou bem. – Menti. Pareceu até convincente já que eu praticara a mentira bastante vezes neste mês.

- _Certo, certo. Mas não esqueça do seu velho. – _Charlie riu. Eu sentia falta de meu pai. Mas eu também evitava colocá-lo muito próximo de Jacob. Eu queria os dois o mais distante possível.

- Como você está?

_- Bem. As coisas na delegacia têm estado bem tranquilas. – _A cidade de Forks não tinha muitos problemas policiais. Mal sabia meu pobre pai que um crime estava acontecendo com sua própria filha... – _E como não há muito o que fazer, estou livre neste fim de semana inteiro. Então resolvi fazer um almoço e chamar meu amigo Carlisle e sua família. E você, obviamente._

Carlisle e meu pai eram amigos de longa data. Mas por que ele tinha que fazer este almoço logo agora?

- Não sei se vou poder pai. Tenho provas e preciso estudar.

- _Por favor Bells. Quero muito que você venha. Venha só um pouco então. Juro que não vou fazê-la cozinhar. – _Ele pediu.

Charlie nunca fora de pedir coisas assim para mim. Isso era uma novidade que deixou meu coração apertado por recusar.

- _Por favor Bells. – _Ele pediu.

- Vou fazer o que puder. – Prometi.

- _Ótimo._

- Como vai preparar... Hmmm. Digo, como vai fazer com a comida? – Perguntei tentando conter uma risada. Meu pai era um fracasso na cozinha. Por isso ele mal tinha comida em casa. Preferia comer no restaurante.

- _Sue Clewater vem me dar uma força. Não se preocupe._

- Tudo bem. – Ah, pai. Ele estava se dando bem com a viúva de Harry. Meu pai merecia ser feliz depois de tantos anos sozinho...

- _Apareça ao meio dia de sábado. _

- Tudo bem.

- _Nos vemos então garota._

_. _

.

- _Você ainda está doente? _– Jacob perguntou aos gritos do outro lado da linha.

- Não estou doente. – Murmurei.

- _Acho melhor procurar um médico. Não quero que passe isso para mim. _– Falou com nojo na voz.

Eu o praguejei mentalmente: "Tomara que você tenha coisa muito pior seu cachorro!"

- Hmmm... meu pai lgou e... Ele me chamou para almoçar na casa dele no sábado. – Falei.

- _Hum._

Hum? Só hum?

- Ele me pergunta por que estou ausente e... Acho que eu devo ir. Eu_ quero_ ir.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante.

- _Para você não pensar que eu sou um crápula... Deixo você ir._

Idiota! Mesmo se ele não me "deixasse" eu iria.

- Você vai? – Perguntei torcendo para que a resposta fosse não.

- _Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Eu tenho mais o que fazer!_

ÓTIMO!

- Então... Posso ir com meu carro. – Não foi um pedido.

- _Pode. Viu como eu sou bom? Pena que você não sabe aproveitar. – _Ele suspirou.

- Hum. – Falei sem interesse. – Tudo bem.

- _Vou mandar Ephrain levá-la para a faculdade amanhã. Só para o caso de essa sua doença ou sei lá o quê ser contagiosa._

Covarde!

- _Tenho coisas importants para fazer. Até logo docinho._

Ele desligou. Docinho? Primeiro: Este foi com certeza o pior apelido 'carinhoso' que já ouvi. Segundo: Me deu uma vontade louca de comer doce.

.

.

.

Na sexta feira eu não fui para a faculdade. Simplesmente não consegui sair do banheiro. O doce que comi durante a noite me fez mal. Tudo o que eu tinha comido seguia o caminho de volta. Nada parava em meu estômago e isso já estava começando a me irritar. Havia duas semanas que eu mal conseguia tomar um suco. Isso era pior que uma virose.

Ir ao médico já estava passando pela minha cabeça. Embora eu odiasse hospitais, consultórios e coisas do tipo. Eu já tinha perdido cinco quilos. E se eu estivesse com depressão? Ou algo pior, tipo uma anorexia ou bulimía? Mas aí é que está. Eu não forçava a comida a voltar. Eu queria mesmo comer, mas parecia tão errado no meu estômago sensível.

Passei o resto do dia e da tarde na cama. Dormir era outra distração, além de chorar.

.

.

.

Apesar de eu ter dormido mais de dez horas no dia anterior, eu ainda estava sonolenta ao ponto de acrodar às onze e quinze de sábado. Acordei com a luz pálida, mas ainda sim forte, entrando pela janela. Levei um susto quando percebi que era tarde.

Pulei para fora da cama e cambaleei, me sentando de volta. Minha cabeça estava girando. Era como seu eu tivesse na ressaca de uma noitada cheia de bebidas alcoólicas. Meu estômago embrulhou só de imaginar o alcoól descendo em minha garganta. Corri imediatamente para o banheiro. Não tinha quase nada para expelir, mas o pouco que tinha foi o suficiente.

Escovei os dentes duas vezes e tomei uma ducha fria. Aquilo era relaxante e me fez despertar. Eu devia ter acordado mais cedo e ir ajudar Charlie, ou até mesmo Sue.

Me arrumei às pressas, colocando um jeans, uma bata e meus All Star. Peguei a chave de meu carro, que eu não dirigia há tempo.

Era tão bom que ele ainda funcionasse bem e tivesse o mesmo cheiro e barulho de sempre. Abri as janelas e deixei o mormaço do dia entrar no carro. A brisa quente e relativamente seca era rara então eu queria aproveitar o máximo. Apesar de a todo momento eu olhar no retrovisor para ver se não estava sendo seguida, eu me sentia mais livre.

Meus pensamentos estavam mais claros, mas não mais tranquilos. Como eu iria enfrentar os Cullen? Como eu iria enfrentar Alice e... Edward, de frente? Será que os outros já sabiam o que estava _aparentemente_ acontecendo? Se soubessem como olhariam para mim?

O meu estômago doeu. Estômago idiota! Ele queria que eu colocasse algo para dentro só para depois me fazer vomitar tudo.

Respirei pela boca algumas vezes para acalmar minha respiração. Eu já estava chegando perto da casa. Meu sangue gelou. Em frente estava estacionada a viatura de Charlie e outros dois carros caros e novos. Um Mercedes preto e um Volvo prata.

Não era nem onze e quarenta e eles já estavam ali. Droga! Eu era a última a chegar e odiava isso.

Fiquei uns bons dois minutos parada no carro me decidindo se entrava ou dava a marcha ré e voltava para minha casa. Ainda hesitante, abri a porta do carro e dei passos vacilantes em direção à varanda da casa. Continuava tudo a mesma coisa. Nada mudara desde quando eu era uma criança.

Toquei a campainha e demorou apenas alguns segundos até que meu pai atendeu.

- Bells. Que bom que está aqui garota. – Meu pai sorriu largamente, exibindo ainda mais suas marcas de expressão.

- Eu disse que faria o possível. – Falei, abraçando-o. Quando nos afastamos, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas.

- Posso jurar que da última vez que nos vimos você estava mais... Encorpada? – Ele pensou por um instante. – Por que está com esta aparência tão cansada? – Ele me examinou.

- É que eu não tenho dormido bem e... – Menti. Mas Charlie não parecia estar acreditando. Tudo bem... Talvez eu não estivesse tão boa mentirosa assim. Ou meu pai me conhecia muito melhor que eu mesma.

- Não anda fazendo aquelas dietas loucas, não é mesmo? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Não pai. De jeito nenhum! – Afirmei com veemência.

- Hummm... Então trate de descansar bem, ou se não vai virar um palito. – Ele sorriu de novo. – Venha, venha... – Ele me deu passagem para que eu entrasse. Não tinha ninguém na sala. – Estamos lá no jardim dos fundos. É que aqui não tinha muito espaço.

À medida que entrávamos na casa eu me sentia mais nervosa. Estava perto de lidar com o desconhecido e não sabia as reações que encontraria.

Assim que chegamos no jardim vi toda a família Cullen. Uma mesa grande havia sido posta lá.

- Bella. – Sue foi a primeira a me cumprimentar.

- Olá Sue. Desculpe eu não ter vindo ajudar. É que eu acabei dormindo demais e...

- Ah, não se preocupe querida.

- Obrigada por ajudar meu pai. – Agradeci e ela riu. Meu pai revirou os olhos. Todos estavam cientes de nossa conversa.

- Oi Bella, querida. – Esme se aproximou. Ok. Ela parecia normal comigo. – Quanto tempo que não nos vemos. Você não tem ligado mais... Estou com saudade. – Ela me abraçou.

- Ah, é que tenho andado meio ocupada com a faculdade.

- Ah, eu entendo perfeitamente. Mas sabe que pode ligar e nos visitar quando puder e quando quiser. Vai ser um prazer recebê-la.

- Obrigada Esme. – Esme sempre foi um amor de pessoa. Mas eu sabia que se ela soubesse de "tudo", seria um pouco diferente. Já que eu estaria magoando os sentimentos de seu filho.

- Bella. É ótimo vê-la. – Carlilse, que também parecia bem normal comigo, veio me abraçar.

- É ótimo vê-lo também.

O mesmo fizeram Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie. Eles pereciam meio hesitantes, mas no final me cumprimentaram de forma bem educada.

Mas Alice e Edward...

- Alice. – Eu a cumprimentei.

- Oi. – Ela disse secamente.

- Edward. – Cumprimentei e ele somente acenou uma vez com a cabeça. Isso fez meu coração apertar no meu peito. Ele não queria nem me dizer oi. Tudo bem... Eu merecia isso, do ponto de vista dele e de quem mais soubesse dessa nossa discussão.

Ficou um silêncio um pouco incômodo no jardim.

- Você parece um pouco diferente Bella. – Esme comentou. – Está bem magra. Não deve estar se alimentando direito, não é mesmo? – Ela falou em tom de reprovação.

- Ela me disse que não tem dormido direito.

- Isso é fundamental para sua saúde Bella. – Carlisle falou.

- O programa da faculdade está pesado? – Sue perguntou enquanto todos nos sentávamos. No momento todos estavam prestando atenção na conversa.

- Mais ou menos. É que não sou boa em todas as matérias. – Uma meia verdade.

- Oh. - Esme me olhou. – Por que não vai lá em casa? Sei que meus garotos podem ajudá-la. Principalmente Edward já que vocês são tão amigos... – Ela olhou sorrindo para Edward. – Não é mesmo querido?

- Claro. – Edward me olhou e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

Outro silêncio contrangedor, até que Carlisle puxou um assunto mais conveniente. Sue começou a nos servir.

Durante o almoço eu conversei com Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. Estes pareciam não saber de nada. Deviam estar confusos e agindo inicialmente de forma conveniente, já que Alice e Edward estavam me ignorando.

Terminado o almoço eu entrei na casa para ir ao banheiro.

A porta de meu antigo quarto estava fechada. Eu senti uma enorme curiosidade e certa nostalgia. Será que meu pai transformara aquilo em gabinete, ou um quarto de hóspedes?

Abri a porta e vi que nada mudara. Todos os meus móveis e até a antiga cadeira de balanço que minha mãe usava quando eu era bebê estavam ali no espaço praticamente inalterado. Enquanto eu estava analisando os detalhes, ouvi a madeira ranger atrás de mim. Me virei rapidamente.

Alice me olhava fixamente e andava pelo quarto sem tirar os olhos de mim. Até que parou perto da cama e cruzou os braços.

- Como você teve coragem de fazer isso? – Ela cuspiu as palavras. – Nós confiamos em você.

- Alice, eu entendo a sua raiva...

- Não. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você não sabe de nada. Porque você é uma falsa e hipócrita. – Ela se moveu para perto de mim. – Como pôde fazer isso com ele? Sabe... Edward não merecia uma coisa destas.

- Eu sei que não. – Murmurei.

- Se queria se divertir por que não foi procurar qualquer um por aí? Tinha que se aproveitar do amor dele? Tinha que fingir este tempo todo que era amiga dele? Que era _nossa_ amiga?

As lágrimas arderam na minha gasrganta. Eu não merecia ouvir aquilo. E mesmo assim eu tinha que deixar ela falar.

- Sabe o que eu sinto? Sinto nojo de você. Nojo de uma pessoa tão fingida e duas caras. Você e aquele Jacob se merecem mesmo. – Ela me olhou com repulsa. – Mas a justiça será feita.

Justiça? Será que existia mesmo isso no mundo dos meros mortais?

- Alice. Eu nunca fingi ser amiga de vocês. – Falei com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Ah, por favor... Guarde estes seus comentários para outro que acredite neles.

- Mas você tem que acreditar. Porque isso é a mais pura verdade.

- Pura? Quem é você para falar em pureza? – Ela bufou. – Você sabe que Edward e eu somos muito próximos. Então sabe que me mata ver como ele está. E tudo isso por uma garota tão... – Ela me olhou de cima à baixo.

- Alice eu não sou uma qualquer. – Tive que controlar minha voz para não aumentar o volume. Minhas mãos tremiam.

- Edward não é mais o mesmo. Por sua culpa! Ele mal estuda. Mal conversa. Namorar? Namora com várias. – O tom de raiva era estridente em sua voz de sino. – E eu tenho que cuidar dele quando chega cheirando a bebida em casa para que nossos pais não fiquem ainda mais irritados com o comportamento de Edward no último mês. Isso tudo por culpa sua!

- Você não pode me culpar por tudo! – Gritei. Meus nervos já estavam alterados. – Se ele quer se embebedar ao invés de seguir a vida como uma pessoa normal, isso não é tudo culpa minha. Edward tem que superar.

- É fácil para você falar. Sabe quantas vezes ele parou de fazer tudo só para ficar com você? – Ela estava indignada.

- Ele deveria seguir a vida. Ser feliz. Não duvide que é isso que mais quero para ele.

- Mentirosa! – Ela gritou. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva. – É isso que você é! Uma mentirosa. Uma covarde. Covarde!

- Pára!

- O que é? Não aguenta ouvir umas verdades? Só por que você é uma covarde.

- Pára! Pára! – Tapei meus ouvidos. Eu era mesmo uma covarde. E isso foi muito mais dificil ouvir de alguém. Eu _merecia_ ouvir _isto. _

- Covarde. – Ela mexeu os lábios para formar a palavra.

Minha cabeça girou e eu senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas. Minha respiração tremeu dentro de mim e eu comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

Caí de joelhos no chão.

Alice ficou me olhando assuatada. Provavelmente ela não esperava esta reação de quem sabe que é culpado.

Tentei controlar meu choro.

- A-Alice. – Um soluço me fez cortar o nome dela. – Acredite, eu também estou sofrendo muito. Eu nunca quis ver Edward deste jeito. Eu daria tudo de mim para vê-lo feliz. Eu juro.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas me olhava, ainda assuatada.

- Eu choro todos os dias. De noite eu choro antes de dormir. Àa vezes eu não durmo, na verdade. Mal estou comendo. Não consigo mais fazer as coisas que costumavam me dar prazer. – Falei.

- Por que fez isso Bella? Por que faz... ? – Ela perguntou secamente.

Eu não estava mais aguentando. Estava quase explodindo. Minha cabeça doía, meu coração parecia bombear um sangue espesso demais e isso o fazia doer. Aquilo era demais para mim. Um fardo muito grande.

- Alice. – Eu chorei. – Por favor. Eu não aguento mais. Não posso mais. – Falei no meio do choro.

- Não aguenta o que? – Ela perguntou se sentando na cama. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas.

- Edward não pode ficar perto de mim.

- O que queri dizer com isso? – Ela disse exasperada.

- Não pense mal de mim, por favor. Eu tenho meus motivos.

- Ah, claro. – Ela bufou.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Alice seu irmão corre o risco de morrer se ficar perto de mim. – Desabei. Soltei tudo antes mesmo de poder conter minha língua.

- O que? Do que está falando? – Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Eu fui ameaçada. E se não manter Edward longe de mim ele vai morrer. – Eu me encolhi no chão.

Alice ficou branca feito papel. Ela escorregou da cama e se sentou à minha frente no chão.

- Não... Entendo. – As palavras eram só um sussurro. – Quem fez isso? Por que?

- Jacob.

Sua boca se abriu em um pequeno 'o'.

- Ele ficou revoltado que eu terminei com ele. Disse que não ia deixar o caminho livre para eu viver ao lado de Edward.

- E por que você não nos contou desde o início? Nós pederíamo ter...

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Alice. Ele me ameçou. Se eu continuasse perto de Edward, ele o mataria. – Comecei a horar novamente. – Se eu contasse para algém ele iria matar esta pessoa e Edward. E se eu envolvesse a polícia, seria ele e Charlie. Ou seja... Eu não podia abrir minha boca. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Que psicopata! – Ela estava estupefata. – O que mais ele fez?

- Eu não podia mais chegar perto de Edward. Ele disse que eu estava sendo vigiada. Eu não posso mais ir para escola sozinha, nem mesmo voltar. Eu tenho que fingir ser a namorada dele. Na verdade nós nunca fomos um casal convencional. Era tudo forçado e agora é obrigado. – Desabafei.

- Mas nós não podemos mais deixar isso por debaixo dos panos. – Ela murmurou.

- Não! Pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado. Não conta isso para ninguém Alice. Por favor. Eu acabo de colocar a vida de Edward em risco e a sua também. Não posso mais envolver ninguém. Entenda isso.

- Então o que pretende fazer? Deixar que ele te manipule e meu irmão continuar vivendo pensando que você não o ama? – Perguntou.

- Alice, tem que ser assim. Eu morreria se algo acontecesse com Edward.

Alice me olhou com olhos brilhantes.

- Me desculpe por minhas acusações. – Ela falou envergonhada.

- Não tem que se desculpar. Só estava indignada por eu ter feito mal à Edward. Este era o único modo de afastá-lo de mim.

- Você é tão nobre Bella. Saiba que pode contar comigo para tudo que precisar. Agora eu não vou mais te abandonar. Vou ajudar você a achar uma saída. – Alice pegou minhas mãos. Sua testa franziu. – Você está mesmo magra. Seu pulso cabe nas minhas mãos. – Ela circulou meu pulso com a palma pequena.

- Eu perdi alguns quilos. Talvez uns cinco.

- Só cinco? Isso foi quando se pesou na semana passada não é? O que está havendo? Edward comentou que você quase desmaiou e...

- É. Eu não ando comendo direito, nem dormindo. Às vezes não tenho sono. Mas tem dias que eu durmo horas seguidas.

- Deve procurar um médico.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu odeio isso. – Fiz uma careta.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou junto com você na consulta.

- Obrigada.

- Não sabe como Edward ficou ontem por não te ver. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Estava impaciente e isso me deixou irritada.

Eu sorri. Então ele sentia tanto a minha falta quanto eu sentia a dele.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer... Não sabia a melhor forma de lidar com isso. Foi tão desesperador. – Falei para ela.

- Ah, Bella. Agora eu estou aqui. Vou ajudar você. Porque eu sou sua amiga. Não sou? – Ela se encolheu um pouco.

- Claro que é. Você é minha melhor amiga. Sempre foi.

Alice me abraçou.

- Obrigada Bella. – Ela chorou.

- Shh, shh. Temos que parar de chorar se não vão vir aqui atrás da gente. – Nós duas rimos.

Alice, sempre bem equipada e prevenida, tinha maquiagem em sua bolsa e retocou nossos rostos.

Descemos as escadas conversando um pouco e chegamos ao jardim rindo de lembranças boas. Esme nos olhou sorrindo. Eu sabia que ela desconfiava que algo estava errado. Eu já não ligava mais para Edward, ou ele para mim. E isso para ela devia ser no mínimo estranho.

Edward nos olhou, parecendo meio incrédulo. Lançou um olhar 'o que você está fazendo?' para Alice, que simplesmente levantou os ombros.

Alice me olhava com ar cúmplice. Eu sei que estava metendo ela em uma enrascada, mas simplesmente não aguentava suportar aquilo tudo sozinha. Já tinha passado dos meus limites. Edward intercalava olhares entre mim e sua irmã, não dizendo uma palavra e nem mesmo interagindo na conversa.

Fui para dentro da casa tomar um copo de água. A cozinha também não mudara nada. Exceto por algumas marcas escuras na parede perto do fogão. Provavelmente meu pai teria tentado cozinhar. Pobre Charlie.

Após tomar a água e lavar o copo senti como se não estivesse sozinha no cômodo. Respirei fundo duas vezes e me virei, devagar.

Como eu pressenti, Edward estava ali encostado despreocupadamente e de braços cruzados no batente da porta. Seu rosto era inexpressivo. Até mesmo seus olhos não apresentavam nenhuma emoção. Eram vazios.

Ele fitou o chão.

- Podemos conversar? – Ele pediu sem me olhar.

- O que _você _quer falar? – Perguntei.

Edward respirou fundo mas, não falou nada. Andou pela cozinha e ficou a um metro de distância de onde eu estava.

- Bella... Por que a gente não começa tudo de novo? – Ele levantou os olhos para me encarar. Seus olhos tinham algo diferente. Não eram mais tão inexpressivos.

- Começar de novo o que Edward?

- Podemos começar de outra forma. Já que não me considera mais seu amigo a gente poderia começar diferente.

- Não. Eu não quero começar nada. – Murmurei.

- Por que não? Me diga o que posso fazer de diferente e eu vou fazer. Se você quiser que eu mude eu mudo para ficar com você...

- Não Edward. Você não tem que mudar nada. – Aprtei meus lábios em uma linha fina. – É perfeito assim. Só que nós não... Podemos ficar juntos.

- Por favor. Me dê uma segunda chance e eu vou...

- Pára Edward! Você tem que entender. A gente não combina. Cada um tem que seguir para seu lado e encontrar a pessoa que se indentifica.

- E se você for a única com a qual me identifico?

- Não pode dizer isso sem procurar.

- Bella, eu já te disse uma vez. Em todas elas eu sempre vou procurar por você. E eu nunca vou achar.

- Mas então você tem que mudar seu gosto. E-eu... Estou seguindo minha vida. - Abaixei a cabeça. Eu não ia conseguir ficar olhando para ele.

- Como pode dizer que nós não combinamos? Como você explica isso? – Eu levantei os olhos para saber do que ele estava falando.

Edward chegou mais perto de mim. Eu dei um passo para trás, que me fez encostar na pia da cozinha. O espaço que criei foi inútil já que ele compensou a distância até que seu corpo estava encostado no meu. Edward pegou minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Senti aquela corrente elétrica pulsar em minhas veias. Minhas mãos formigavam. Meu coração estava acelerado.

- Sente isso? – Ele perguntou. Seus olhos eram intensos. – Como isso pode não ser nada, ou não significar nada?

Aquilo não era normal. Eu tinha certeza.

- Há uma química muito forte entre a gente Bella. – Suas mãos apertaram um pouco mais as minhas. – E isso não vamos encontrar em mais ninguém. Nem eu com outra mulher e nem você com o... – Seus dentes trincaram.

- Isso pode ser verdade, mas – engoli em seco – eu sou feliz com ele.

- Por que está mentindo para mim?

- Não estou mentindo! – Gritei. Ele me conceia bem demais para saber que aquilo era a mais pura mentira. Soltei minhas mãos das dele, mas Edward apoiou as mãos na pia atrás de mim, me imprensando.

- Me deixa passar Edward.

- Me diga a verdade. Quando ele toca você... É melhor do que quando eu toco em você?

- Me deixa sair.

- Me responda. Por que não quer responder?

- Porque eu quero sair daqui. – Sibilei.

- Quando ele beija você... É melhor do que quando eu beijo você? – Ele perguntou aproximando o rosto do meu.

- Pára!

- Por que não me responde?

- Porque eu não devo satisfações da minha vida sentimental à você.

- Sim ou não Bella? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Me diga se é melhor do que isso...

Me beijou de forma não tão gentil, mas ainda sim bem suave. Edward segurou minha cintura e me lavantou um pouco do chão e puxou minha perna.

Ele esqueceu completamente que estávamos na cozinha de meu pai, mas não seria eu que ia lembrá-lo deste pequeno detalhe.

Meus dedos se prenderam em seu cabelo. Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço. Sua mão segurou minhas costas na base de minha coluna e me pressionou mais contra seu quadril.

- Edward. – Suspirei.

Ele beijou minha orelha e mordeu o lóbulo.

- Isso não é bom Bella? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- É muito bom. – Sussurrei de volta.

O que eu estava fazendo? Acorda Isabella!

- Pára Edward. – Falei ainda segurando seu cabelo. – Por favor pára.

Ele calou minha boca com mais um beijo.

Quando meus pulmões arderam reclamando por ar, Edward voltou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Eu não quero. – Arranjei forças para soltar o cabelo dele.

- Por favor Bella. Eu preciso de você.

Acredite Edward, eu sei. Porque eu também preciso muito de você.

- Eu não quero. Pára. – Falei mais firme.

- Não faça isso. Me deixe amar você.

Eu tirei sua mão de minhas costas.

- Eu não posso. – Balancei a cabeça para clarear minha mente.

- Você não me quer, é isso? – Ele se afastou.

- Não. – 'Sim. SIM. Quero muito!' Era o que minha mente gritava.

- Isso muda tudo. – A expressão no rosto dele me deixou dilacerada. Como ele podia acreditar _nisso? _Na mais atroz das mentiras? Pensar que eu não o queria!

Edward passou as mãos no cabelo e saiu da cozinha. Ouvi a porta da sala bater.

* * *

**Galerinha, aí está o capítulo, como eu prometi!**

**Eu, sinceramente, fiquei com pena do Edward. Ele foi tão fofo. Ele está disposto a fazer tudo diferente para ficar com ela. Ele mudaria por ela. (*-*) Fui eu mesma que escrevi, mas é que eu acabo lendo de novo como se a história não fosse minha.**

**Mas em fim... Eu disse que alguém ia ficar sabendo. E não podia ser ninguém mais ninguém menos que Alice Cullen. E essa baixinha ainda vai ser muito útil daqui para frente, vcs vão ver...**

**_Edward foi embora da casa de Charlie_? Sim. **

**_Ele foi para a própria casa_? Não.**

**_Então para onde ele foi_? Próximo capítulo vcs vão saber!**

**_Quando vou postar_? Posso postar durante a semana, mas não é coisa definida. Domingo, com certeza, eu vou postar!**

**E então... O que acharam? Comentem, por favor! São tão poucas as que deixam um recadinho para mim...**

**Comentem, Comentem, _COMENTEEM_... (*olhinhos pidões da Alice*) **


	12. Capítulo 12

Coloquei a mão sobre o peito. Meus batimentos estavam acelerados e meu estômago revirado. Eu precisava de um remédio para controlar estes enjôos. Eu não queria passar mal aqui na casa de meu pai.

- Bella, onde está Edward? – Alice entrou na cozinha.

- Ele... – Balancei a cabeça.

- Foi embora. – Ela concluiu.

Assenti.

- O que vamos fazer? – Ela me perguntou.

- Não sei Alice. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – As palavras saíram trêmulas e eu comecei a chorar.

- Calma, calma. – Ela me abraçou. – Shh... Vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Ela afagou minhas costas tentando me confortar.

- Eu não sei mais quanto tempo vou aguentar isso. Eu amo Edward e quero ele perto de mim. Isso é insuportável. – Falei escondendo meu rosto no ombro de Alice.

- Vamos dar um jeito. – Ela sussurrou.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. – Falei me afastando dela e enxugando as lágrimas.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa. Eu vou ficar bem. – Garanti, embora eu não tivesse muita certeza disso.

- Me ligue, qualquer coisa. – Ela pediu.

- Ok. Vou lá me despedir. – Alice e eu passávamos pela sala. – Hmmm... Alice, você acha que Edward vai ficar bem?

Alice apertou os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Talvez depois de algumas doses de tequila ele fique bem. – Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Sinto muito. – Meus olhos arderam.

Alice balançou a cabeça.

- Você não tem culpa. Fique tranquila.

Me despedi de Charlie e dos Cullen. Chegar em casa era tudo que eu queria.

.

.

.

Já eram oito horas da noite e eu estava deitada no sofá. Jacob tinha acabado de sair, para a minha felicidade.

Meu celular tocou.

- Alô.

- _Bella..._

- Oi Alice. – Sorri. Era tão bom tê-la de volta.

- _Oi. Como você está?_

- Melhor agora que Jacob se foi. – Falei.

Alice riu uma vez. Um som não tão natural.

- O que foi?

- _Hmmm... É que Edward não voltou ainda. Ele nunca fica tanto tempo fora..._

- Já ligaram para ele? – Me levantei do sofá e comecei a andar pela sala.

- _Meus pais, Rose, Emmett, Jasper... Todos. Achei que ele me atenderia, ele sempre me atende, mas nem eu ele quis atender._

Não quis? Ele não atende de propósito.

- _Chama e ele não atende._

- Você não sabe de nenhum lugar onde ele possa estar? – Comecei a roer minhas unhas. 'Edward, onde você se meteu?'

- _Não sei bem... Na verdade, tem um bar que ele frequenta ultimamente._

- Vamos até lá! – Falei já indo para o quarto e pegando minha bolsa.

- _Bella, mas e Jacob?_

- Dane-se Jacob. Aliás, ele acabou de sair daqui. Não deve me encher por algumas horas.

- _Tudo bem. Passo aí em dez minutos._

- Ok.

Eu nem queria pensar em Jacob. Se ele me encontrasse...

No momento eu só conseguia pensar se Edward estava bem.

.

.

.

Alice chegou ao meu prédio e eu já a esperava na portaria.

- Onde fica este bar? – Perguntei assim que entrei no carro.

- Fica em Port Angeles.

- Ele vem dirigindo de lá quando está... – Foi difícil imaginar o meu Edward tão imprudente dirigindo alcoolizado.

- Geralmente eu vou lá buscá-lo. – Ela deu de ombros.

Enquanto os minutos passavam eu ficava mais ansiosa.

- Será que seu ligar... – Olhei para o celular em minhas mãos.

- Não custa nada tentar. – Alice me olhou ansiosa.

Mordi meu lábio. Será que ele atenderia a mim?

'_Não custa nada tentar.'_

Digitei o número.

Chamou três vezes.

- _Alô. _– A voz dele estava meio arrastada.

- Hmmm... Edward?

Alice me olhou aliviada.

- _O quee você queerr? – _A voz ainda arrastada, mas expressando raiva nitidamente.

- Edward onde você está? Seus pais estão preocupados.

- _Essstou poor aí. – _Ele riu.

- Ligue para Alice, diga onde você está pelo menos. – Pedi.

- _Porr que vocêe sse importa?_

- Gosto muito de sua família e tenho consideração por eles.

- _Por elesss? – _Ele riu. – _Você não se importa comiigo. Nunca sse importou._

- Edward, pare de infantilidade.

- _Eeu não estou ssendo infantil. Você que é uma mentirosa._

- Onde você está? – Perguntei impaciente.

- _Não interessssa. Mas estou em óótimas mãoss. – _Ele riu.

- Em ótimas mãos? – Engoli em seco. Alice me olhou com olhos arregalados.

- _Você não é a única mulherr no mundo Belllla._

Eu desliguei o telefone.

- Ótimas mãos? Que história é essa? – Alice gritou.

- Parece que ele anda por outros cantos Alice. – Funguei.

- Quer porcaria meu irmão anda arrumando? – Ela gritou de novo.

Olhei pela janela.

- Eu não acredito. Edward Cullen vai se ver comigo! – Ela bateu no volante.

- E se ele... Se ele estiver disposto a me esquecer? – Enxuguei uma lágrima.

- Bella, não tem a menor chance. Por que Edward atenderia justamente você para dizer que está com outra? – Falou em tom óbvio.

Pensando por este lado...

- Falta muito? – Perguntei olhando para a estrada.

- Não. Aquelas são as luzes da cidade. – Ela apontou para a minha direita.

O velocímetro do Porshe marcava longe. Eu nem foquei minha atenção para não me assustar com a velocidade que Alice dirigia. Eu queria que ela fosse rápida neste momento.

Chegamos ao tal bar, mas lá não encontramos nem sinal de Edward.

- Ele não está aqui. – Dei mais uma olhada em volta.

- Vem comigo. – Alice me puxou pela mão.

Chegamos perto do balcão e o barman sorriu para nós.

- O que as senhoritas vão querer?

- Queremos só informações. – Alice se debruçou no balcão. – Por algum acaso, você viu um garoto alto, de cabelo castanho, com uma blusa...

- Branca. – Falei prontamente. Eu me lembrava da roupa exatamente e como Edward ficou lindo nela.

- Isso, branca... – Ela sorriu para mim. – Olhos verdes. Ele costuma frequentar este bar.

- Ah, sim. – O barman sorriu. – Mas devo dizer que ele estava acompanhado. – Anunciou.

- Como era a mulher? – Alice perguntou com raiva.

- Loira, alta, um vestido bem curto e vermelho, ela mais parecia uma modelo. – O homem falou com admiração. Eu senti nojo dele. – Eles estavam aqui perto do bar e eu o ouvi chamá-la de... Como é mesmo o nome? Tami... Tany...

- Tânya? – Alice perguntou.

- Isso! Tanya.

- Você a conhece? – Perguntei a Alice.

- Hum... De velhos carnavais. Ela é uma ex dele. – Ela me puxou pela mão. – Obrigada. – Alice agradeu ao barman.

Entramos no carro.

- Suspeito que ele esteja por aqui. – Ela arrancou com o carro. – Ela mora em Port Angeles.

- Essa Tanya...

- Ela é filha de um amigo de meu pai. Eles moram na Itália, mas Tanya veio para os Estados Unidos. Ela disse que queria uma vida sossegada, mas eu duvido que seja só isso.

- Acha que ela veio por causa de Edward?

- Pode ser. – Ela deu de ombros. Entrou em uma rua de pedra e parou o carro diante de uma casa branca, cercada por um muro de grades. – Aqui que ela mora.

Ela olhou adiante na rua e eu segui seu olhar.

Um Volvo prata estacionado de forma errada logo mais à frente.

- Vamos lá. – Ela abriu a porta.

Eu saí hesitante. Lá fora estava frio, mas não foi só por isso que me encolhi.

Alice tocou o interfone. Demorou alguns instantes e uma voz feminina atendeu.

- _Sim?_

- Tânya, é a Alice. – Alice falou próxima ao interfone.

- _Oi Alice. – _Cumpriementou Tânya reconhecendo a irmã de Edward.

- Meu irmão está aqui e eu vim buscá-lo. – Disse sem rodeios.

- _Não sei se ele vai querer ir não. – _Ela riu.

- Ele vai. Pode ter certeza.

- _Tente convencê-lo, então._

Ouvimos o portão sendo destrancado eletrônicamente.

- Alice, eu vou esperar aqui.

- Não. Você vem.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia...

- Se ele vir você ele vai querer ir embora.

Pensei por um isntante.

- Tudo bem.

Entramos no estreito jardim. A porta marrom se abriu. Uma linda loira – cabelos muito claros – alta, parecendo uma modelo, apareceu.

- Alice... – Ela olhou para mim e seu sorriso se desfez. – Quem é essa?

- Oi Tânya. Esta é Bella. – Alice me olhou. Eu me encolhi sob o olhar raivoso de Tânya.

A loira olhou para dentro da casa.

- Edward dormiu. Seria melhor vocês deixarem ele aqui esta noite. – Ela sorriu e já fechava a porta. Alice segurou a porta com o pé.

- Nada disso. Meu irmão vai embora agora mesmo.

Tânya me lançou um olhar que me fez abaixar a cabeça e corar. Ela sabia quem eu era, pelo visto.

Alice entrou na casa feito um furacão. Eu segui seu 'rastro de destruição'.

A casa era arrumada e tinha os móveis claros. Mas eu nem parei para notar mais que isso.

Segui pelo pequeno corredor atrás de Alice. Ela escancarou algumas portas e então parou quando abriu a última delas e acendeu a luz.

Olhei por cima de seu ombro e vi Edward, sem camisa e com o braço tapando os olhos.

- Tany... Apaga essa luz.

- Edward! – Alice chamou.

Ele destapou os olhos e encarou Alice. Quando me notou atrás dela ele sorriu.

- Wow... Isso é uma fesssta? – Ele se levantou cambaleante.

- Na verdade a festa acabou maninho. – Alice entrou no quarto. Eu fiquei da porta.

- Pelo contrário. A ffeesta acabou de começaarrr. – Ele riu e me olhou.

Alice bufou e pegou a camisa dele que estava no chão e jogou em sua direção.

- Vamos embora. – Ela o apressou.

Eu fui para a sala e Tânya estava de braços cruzados.

- Não acredito que ele fica neste estado por causa de uma coisa assim como você. – Ela me olhou com desprezo.

- Não sou a culpada por ele se embebedar.

- Idiota. – Ela me rodeou, feito uma cascavel, pronta para dar o bote. – Um dia... Ele vai se cansar de você. Vai procurar algo melhor e sabe quem vai estar esperando por ele? – Ela riu. – Eu, claro.

- Vamos. – Ouvi a voz de Alice pelo corredor.

- A Belllla vai também? – Ouvi Edward perguntando.

- Claro. – Alice disse enquanto entrava na sala. Edward tinha o braço apoiado nos ombros dela.

- Entãoo o que estamos esperando para irr? – Ele sorriu torto para mim.

Saímos da casa de Tânya.

- Bella, você leva o meu carro e eu levo Edward no dele. – Ela falou.

- Nnão. Eu quero irr com a Bbellla. – Edward desencostou de Alice e me abraçou, escondendo o rosto em meu cabelo. – Bbellaa. Eu quero ir com vocêe. – Ele choramingou.

- Edward. – Tentei afastá-lo de mim.

- Edward vamos logo para casa. – Alice puxou ele para longe de mim. – Bella, as chaves. – Alice estendeu as chaves para mim.

.

.

.

**Alice PV**

- Alllicee. – Meu irmão resmungou.

- Ai, Edward! – Falei irritada. – Pára de ser infantil.

- Você acha que foi poor isso que ela me largou? – Edward perguntou sério. Olhei em sua direção. Eu odiava ver meu irmão neste estado.

Eu fiquei com muita raiva de Bella pensando que ela era a culpada por tudo isso. Mas agora que eu sabia das intenções dela e tudo que estava por trás disso eu estava de seu lado. Mas ver Edward assim ainda era difícil demais.

- Claro que não Edward. Que besteira.

- Foi por issso. Por que eu sou um idiooota, babaaca e infantil.

- Não Edward.

- É por isso sssim Alice. Você que não querr me contarr.

- Não. Não! Ela foi ameaçada tá bom? – Opa! Eu e minha língua grande. Bravo Alice Cullen! Bravo!

- Foi o que? – Ao que parece o efeito da bebida estava quase passando...

- Ai... Olha o que você fez! – Gritei.

- Alice, o que você disse. Eu ainda tenho parte do meu juízzo.

- Edward, escute bem o que vou lhe dizer.

- Ssim sssenhora. – Ele bateu continência e começou a rir. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ok. Talvez ele ainda estivesse sob efeito do alcoól. – Desculpe. – Ele riu de novo. Resolvi falar assim mesmo.

- Jacob forçou a Bella a se afastar de você. Ele a ameaçou. Disse que se continuasse com você ele te mataria. O único jeito de proteger você foi ela dizer que não te amava mais.

Não havia mais humor no rosto dele.

- Alice, o que você está falando?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu irmãozinho. A Bella te ama. Ela foi obrigada pelo Jacob a se afastar de você, para que ele não te matasse.

- Ow. – Edward olhou para a estrada.

Ficou em silêncio por um instante.

- Issso não tem cabimento. A Belllla teria me contado. Você ssó esstá querendo me fazer ssentir melhor, mas não esstá ajudando.

- Edward! Pelo amor de Deus. Eu não iria iludir você desta maneira. Isso é crueldade. – Edward me olhou por um longo minuto. – Ok, se não acredita, por que não pede para ela dizer olhando nos seus olhos que não te ama? Se ela te ama, não vai ser capaz de falar.

Ele fechou os olhos e não falou pelo resto do caminho.

.

.

.

**Bella PV**

Chegamos em frente ao prédio de Edward.

Deixei o carro bem estacionado, pela manhã ele poderia colocá-lo na garagem.

Alice estava ajudando-o a sair do carro. Ela apoiou um braço dele em seus pequenos ombros e eu senti o impulso de ajudar. E assim fiz, passando o outro braço dele sobre meu ombro.

Entramos no elevador em silêncio.

Deixamos Edward sentado no sofá.

- Eu vou ligar para um táxi vir me buscar. – Falei para Alice.

- Nnão Bella. – Edward murmurou. – Não vai embora. Fique para cuidar de mmim. – Ele pediu.

Olhei para Alice.

- Edward, acho que a Bella está cansada.

- Não Alice. Eu fico um pouco. Vai para sua casa. Avise seus pais que ele está bem. – Falei.

- Tem certeza?

- Cala a bboca Allice. – Edward resmungou.

- Tenho. Pode ir. – Garanti.

- Tudo bem. Edward comporte-se. – Alice o repreendeu.

Ele revirou os olhos e riu. Levei Alice até a porta.

- Bella, se ele aprontar é só me ligar.

- Tudo bem Alice. – Eu sorri.

- Boa noite amiga.

- Boa noite. – Nos despedimos com um abraço.

Me virei e Edward estava me olhando.

- Espere aqui um minuto. – Pedi e saí da sala.

- Voccê quem manda. – Ele encostou no sofá.

"Calma Bella, controle-se." Pensei enquanto procurava algo que facilitaria Edward a tomar um banho. Encontrei um banco e o levei até o banheiro do quarto de Edward. Voltei para a sala.

- Vem comigo. – Ele levantou meio cambaleante. Ajudei-o a caminhar até o banheiro.

- Vai mme ajudarr a tomar banho ou voccê vai tomar banhoo comigo Bbella. – Ele riu.

- Sem gracinhas Edward. – Repreendi.

Ele encostou na parede do banheiro e eu desabotoei sua camisa branca. Edward não tirava os olhos de mim.

E eu ainda tive que ajudá-lo a tirar a calça jeans. Edward ficou só de boxer preta. Ver seu corpo me deixou sem ar. "Foco Bella. Foco!".

Puxei-o para o box e ele se sentou no banco que coloquei sob o chuveiro. Abri em uma temperatura bem fria.

- Merda! Bella, essa água está congelando. – Ele falou tentando sair debaixo do chuveiro.

- Trate de ficar aí. – Segurei-o debaixo da água.

- Acha engraçado porque não é você que vai virar gelo. – Ele riu. Não pude evitar e ri também.

Deixei o chuveiro aberto para que ele despertasse. Enquanto isso Edward mexia em uma fita que estava presa em minha blusa abaixo de meu busto.

- I miss you, I miss you every day. – Ele cantarolou. - I'd give anything to have you back in my life. I do not know what else to do, please give me a second chance to prove my love.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntei.

- Toda vez que estou com você eu fico melhor. – Ele sorriu.

Ok. Isso significava que ele estava bem. Desliguei o chuveiro e lhe entreguei a toalha. Agora ele se levantou sem nem ao menos cambalear.

- Vou sair para você se trocar. – Falei. Ele assentiu.

Saí do quarto e fui para a cozinha pegar um copo de água para Edward.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos ele veio até a cozinha vestindo uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa branca de mangas.

- Tome este copo de água. Vai ajudar a hidratar. – Entreguei o copo. Ele bebeu de uma vez. – Acho que agora o que você precisa é dormir um pouco.

Fui para o quarto e preparei a cama para ele dormir. Edward entrou no quarto e sentou na cama.

- Bella. Posso lhe pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou sério.

- Hmmm... Depende.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Posso? – Insistiu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Sim.

- Pode ficar aqui até eu conseguir dormir?

Por esta eu não esperava. A vontade de vê-lo perto de mim era gritante. Eu assenti de leve. Ele sorriu e deitou cobrindo-se, acendi a luz de um abajur e apaguei a do quarto. Ele observava cada movimento que eu fazia.

Sentei na beirada da cama.

- Eu não mordo. – Falou em tom sarcástico. - Bom... Só se você me pedir.

- Ainda está bêbado! – Acusei-o.

- Bella bobinha. – Ele riu. – Deite aqui. A cama é bem grande.

Respirei fundo duas vezes e me permiti deitar na ponta da cama. Edward deitou de lado para ficar de frente para mim.

- Bella...

- Hum? – Perguntei olhando para o teto.

- Posso pedir outra coisa?

- Hum? – Repeti.

- Posso segurar sua mão?

Olhei para ele.

- Por favor. – Ele pediu.

Ele estendeu a mão no espaço entre nós na cama.

Estendi a minha e coloquei sobre a dele. Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos. Aquilo fez meu corpo inteiro formigar.

- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu. Edward ainda não fez menção de dormir.

- Não está com sono? – Perguntei.

- Não quero desperdiçar o tempo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Para ele, os minutos que tínhamos juntos eram valiosos demais para desperdiçar dormindo. Eu achava o mesmo.

Edward chegou um pouco mais perto.

- Você ainda continua passando mal? – Ele perguntou.

- Às vezes. – Na verdade a resposta era 'todos os dias'.

- Hum. Você precisa de um médico, sabia? – Edward sorriu para mim.

- Eu não gosto muito de consultórios.

- Mas e se um médico fosse à sua casa? – Ele pressionou.

- Hmmm... Existem pacientes mais urgentes que eu.

- Tem razão... – Ele pensou por um instante. – Acho que eu deveria mesmo procurar um médico. – Edward pegou minha mão e a colocou em cima de seu peito. – Meu coração bate muito rápido às vezes. Principalmente quando eu vejo você.

Minha respiração falhou duas vezes. Eu puxei minha mão, mas Edward continuou segurando-a.

- O que eu tenho passa. – Garanti, mudando de assunto. – E como você está? – Minha voz foi sumindo no fim da frase. Eu não deveria ter perguntado isso. Foi realmente uma idiotice minha.

Edward estreitou os olhos e sorriu.

- Péssimo. – Ele riu sem humor. – Minha vida não tem sido a mesma, sabe? – Falou com ironia.

- Por que você não segue em frente Edward? – Sussurrei.

- Já ouviu falar que a esperança é a última que morre? – Ele sorriu torto. – É tudo que me resta para eu continuar existindo.

- Não fale assim. – Eu estava lutando pela existência dele e não queria que ele a considerasse pouca coisa como estava fazendo.

- O que quer que eu diga? Que posso levar tudo na esportiva quando a mulher que amo há anos me deu um fora? – Perguntou indignado.

- Eu não te dei um... Fora.

- Ah, então o quê? Me chutou? Me mandou pastar? Estou aberto a sugestões. – Ele bufou. – Você é absurda.

- Edward, você é a última pessoa no mundo que eu gostaria que sofresse. – Ele tinha que saber que pelo menos um pouco do quanto eu me importava com ele.

- Então prova isso para mim Bella. Eu quero que você prove que se importa comigo. – Mesmo na luz fraca eu via a intensidade nos olhos dele.

Era demais para mim. Eu queria tanto beijar Edward e dizer que tudo estava bem, que eu o amava. Soltei minha mão de seu aperto e sentei na cama, me preparando para ir embora.

- Por favor, não vai embora.

- Edward, está ficando tarde e eu preciso ir.

Edward se sentou.

- Fique aqui comigo esta noite.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Fiz menção de me levantar, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Bella, o que eu fiz de errado? – Ele perguntou baixo.

- Você não fez nada.

- Meu amor não é o suficiente, é isso? Me diga o que é e eu vou fazer de tudo para mudar e ter você de volta.

- Edward... – Tentei me libertar meu braço.

- Bella, diga que não me ama mais. – Ele pediu.

- Eu... Não te amo. – Falei abaixando a cabeça. Edward se aproximou de mim e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e o levantou para que eu o olhasse.

- Tem que dizer nos meus olhos. Diga Bella. Diga olhando nos meus olhos que não me ama mais. – Seus olhos verdes eram penetrantes.

- E-eu... Eu não... Não... – Droga! Eu não podia dizer isso para ele quando eu o amava feito uma louca.

- Diga.

- Eu... Não posso.

- Não pode por quê? – Ele falou aproximando-se um pouco mais.

- Por que eu... Eu não consigo.

- Não consegue dizer que não me ama mais olhando nos meus olhos? Por que isso Bella? Se não me ama deveria ser fácil.

Meus olhos arderam e eu comecei a chorar.

- Não posso.

- Não pode dizer a verdade olhando para mim?

- Não posso porque eu te amo. – Ele sorriu para mim. – Eu amo você Edward.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

Edward começou a me beijar. Um gemido escapou de minha garganta quando nossas línguas se encontraram. Ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo.

- Jacob disse que ia te matar se eu continuasse perto de você. Eu fiquei desesperada e não sabia o que fazer. A melhor forma que encontrei foi fazendo você acreditar que eu não te amava mais e... – Edward assentiu. - Me perdoa Edward. Eu não podia... Eu não sabia... – Eu chorei.

- Bella meu amor. – Edward me abraçou forte. – Não tem que me pedir perdão.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Por que não me contou antes? Nós podíamos ter enfrentado isso juntos.

- Não Edward. Jacob que matar você. Ele vai te matar se você for atrás dele.

- Bella, eu sei me cuidar.

- Mas e se ele não vier sozinho? Se ele tiver capangas. Edward, ele tem gente me vigiando. Ele pode muito bem ter quem faça o serviço por ele. – Eu apertei meus braços em torno de sua cintura. – Eu não quero perder você. Não vou deixar.

- Eu também posso arranjar reforços.

- Mas aí ele vai matar todos que souberem. Você e todos que se meterem nisso. Não quero perder você, Alice, nem ninguém. E se envolvermos a polícia ele mata meu pai também.

- Mas a gente não pode fingir que nada está acontecendo. E nós? – Ele me afastou para poder me olhar nos olhos. - Eu não vou mais ficar longe de você Isabella.

- Eu sei Edward. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer com você... – Eu tremi e balancei a cabeça, apavorada.

- Amor, nós vamos ter que arranjar um jeito de lidar com isso.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntei angustiada.

- Temos que ter um plano. – Edward suspirou.

Eu pensei nas possibilidades. Envolver mais gente nisso estava fora de cogitação.

- Que tal se nós dois fugíssemos? – Propus.

- Isso não é uma boa ideia. Não podemos deixar as pessoas que amamos para trás com Jacob à solta para fazer o que bem quiser.

Certo. Plano idiota. Como abandonar as pessoas inocentes que eu amava à deriva e desprotegidas?

- E se nós o denunciássemos à polícia? – Ele propôs.

- Não. De jeito nenhum. Charlie corre perigo e você também, de qualquer forma.

Ele ponderou.

Pensei em inúmeras possibilidades, mas todas elas eram falhas.

- Não adianta Edward. – Falei derrotada.

- Bella, amor, ficar longe de você não é uma possibilidade para mim. Isso não passa em minha mente, e você também não deve cogitar esta ideia.

- O que pretende que façamos?

- Eu sei que vamos encontrar um jeito.

- Ok. E até lá o que fazemos? Nos encontramos às escondidas? – Logo depois que falei foi como se uma lâmpada tivesse acendido em minha cabeça. – Isso! – Exclamei.

- Isso o que? – Edward não entendeu minha linha de pensamentos.

- Podemos nos encontrar escondidos!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Isso é loucura, Bella. Primeiro: não temos que ficar nos escondendo de Jacob. Isso é absurdo. Segundo: Acha mesmo que ele nunca vai descobrir? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É nossa única opção no momento. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de enfrentá-lo sem ter um bom plano.

Edward ficou em silêncio.

- É a única maneira de ficarmos juntos. – Minha voz saiu engasgada.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Não devemos nos submeter a isso.

- Mas Edward... Eu não posso perder você. – Senti uma lágrima escorrer de meu olho. – Não vou aguentar.

Edward passou o polegar em minha bochecha para enxugar a lágrima.

- Só até termos um plano melhor? – Ele perguntou baixo.

- Sim. Depois que tivermos uma segurança maior. Algo que possa derrotá-lo.

Ele ponderou por um instante.

- Não pense que aprovo isso. Eu só não tenho mais forças para ficar longe de você.

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri satisfeita. Prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo.

Edward semicerrou os olhos e fez um biquinho fofo.

- O que você acha de recuperarmos o tempo perdido? – Ele disse e me deitou na cama com cuidado.

- Acho... – Puxei-o pela camisa e Edward ficou por cima de mim, sustentando seu peso com as mãos, ao lado de meu corpo. – Que é uma ótima ideia. – Edward começou a me beijar, mas eu o afastei. – Espera.

- O que? – Ele perguntou sem entender minha súbita hesitação.

- O que você estava fazendo com a Tânya antes de chegarmos? – Questionei.

Edward sorriu torto.

- Não fizemos nada.

- Hum. – Falei desconfiada. Edward suspirou.

- Ela me encontrou no bar. Confesso que fui para a casa dela com a intensão de me consolar. Mas quando ela me beijou eu a chamei de Bella. – Ele riu.

- Isso que você fez foi maldade. – Eu gargalhei.

- Não foi. Eu simplesmente imaginava você no lugar dela e acabei pensando alto demais. E então você e Alice chegaram. – Ele sorriu torto e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha. – Mas agora minha imaginação deixa a desejar, já que você está mesmo aqui comigo. Eu te amo Bella.

- Como eu te amo. – Respondi e então voltamos ao beijo interrompido.

* * *

**Garotass... Aí está o capítulo 12.**

**"Você precisa de um médico"... Opaaa, eu tô dodói também Edward, vem cuidar de mim? (*cof cof cof*) Ai ai.**

**Fiiinalmente eles estão juntos de novo! Mas logo aviso que muita água ainda vai rolar debaixo dessa ponte...**

**Jacobicha (como diz a minha querida leitora Agome chan (: ) ainda vai aprontar, e muito! Tânya, a loira oxigenada, acho que também vai ter uma pequena participação mais lá pra frente. Aguaaardeem... (*muahahahaha*)**

**E então gente? O que vcs acharam?**

**Ahhh! Um comentário... Vc viram uma foto que tem o Robert filmando uma cena de Amanhecer na neve lá em Vancouver? (*ele tá de aliança na cena genteee*). Fiquei super curiosa para saber que cena é aquela. Será que é uma cena no 'Alasca'. Eu não me lembro de ter alguma ida ao Alasca em amanhecer, mas dizem que vão ter uns Flashbacks do Edward, então... quam sabe? E a nossa Nessie vai ter uma versão adolescente, ao que parece! Não é o máximo? (*estou pulando, quicando e gritando*) Novembro chega logoo!**

**Não planejo muita coisa para o carnaval, então acho que vou adiantar os capítulos para postar mais de vez.**

**Kisses e até domingo! ;)**


	13. Capítulo 13

Senti uma mão quente e macia acariciando minhas costas nuas de forma que me fazia arrepiar. Um sorriso bobo apareceu em meus lábios quando as lembranças da noite mais perfeita da minha vida inundaram minha mente.

- Qual é a piada? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sua voz linda e sexy.

- Não é piada. – Eu ri e abri os olhos. Me deparei com seus lindos olhos verdes que estavam mais iluminados esta manhã. Um sorriso torto estava em seus lábios avermelhados. – Eu só estava me lembrando... – Esclareci. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Lembranças? – Edward me deitou de costas na cama e colocou seu corpo sobre o meu. – Que tipo de lembranças?

- Lembranças da noite passada. – Falei e senti meu rosto corar.

- O que acha de revivermos estas lembranças então? – Edward perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

Eu estava disposta a reviver estas lembranças, mas algo em mim estava errado. Edward começou a me beijar nos lábios.

Mas eu senti meu estômago revirar. Não! Não! Com ele não! Reação errada. Eu empurrei Edward de leve, mas ele não percebeu. Eu tive de usar mais força para me libertar. Ele se afastou confuso. Eu pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro de seu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Bella. – Edward me chamou preocupado.

Eu vomitei, como sempre no último mês.

- Bella, amor. Você está bem?

Eu não consegui responder. Edward não ligou que eu tivesse fechado a porta e entrou no banheiro vestindo sua calça.

Ele veio para perto de mim e segurou meu cabelo que estava caído no rosto.

- Sai daqui Edward. Você não precisa ver isso. – Eu tentei empurrá-lo para longe.

- Ah, por favor, Bella. – Ele bufou.

Edward ficou ali comigo até que eu terminasse aquela seção nojenta de vômitos consecutivos. Quando terminei ele passou uma toalha a minha volta. Lavei a boca com enxaguante bucal três vezes.

- Bella vou levá-la ao médico. – Ele falou em tom determinado.

- Não. Eu não quero.

- Mas você pretende ficar passando mal até o ponto de precisar ficar hospitalizada? – Ele perguntou em tom sério. – Você emagreceu Bella. Há quanto tempo vem passando mal?

- Algumas semanas. – Falei me encolhendo.

- Quantas?

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Um mês, ok?

- Isso não é uma simples virose. – Ele pensou por um instante. – Pode ser algo mais complicado ou...

- Edward. Eu vou ao médico esta semana se isso te fizer feliz, tudo bem?

Edward afirmou com a cabeça.

- Vou pedir a Alice para ir comigo. – Falei. Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu quero levar você. – Murmurou.

- Você sabe que não podemos nos arriscar assim. – Alertei. Ele fez bico. – Ah meu bebê... – Eu apertei as bochechas dele. Ele ficava tão fofo quando fazia aquela carinha.

Edward riu e me abraçou, tirando meus pés do chão.

Meu estômago roncou inesperadamente.

- Ow. - Edward disse confuso.

- Sinceramente... Não entendo isso. – Murmurei olhando para minha barriga. – Não era para eu estar com fome agora.

- Vou preparar um café da manhã especial para a minha princesa Bella. – Edward piscou para mim.

- Hmmm... – Eu mordi meu lábio. – Sabe o que eu mais senti falta?

- O que? – Perguntou Edward curioso.

- Das suas panquecas. – Falei e ri.

- Ah! Então você sentiu falta das minhas panquecas e não de mim? – Ele fingiu estar ofendido.

- É que elas são gostosas. – Falei em tom inocente. – Mas se bem que o homem que faz estas panquecas é muito mais... – Provoquei-o.

- Sério mesmo? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sem dúvida alguma.

Edward riu e me beijou.

Vesti minhas peças íntimas e por cima uma camisa de botões que Edward me entregou.

- Hmmm... – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Sexy.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar violentamente. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para a cozinha. Sentei em um banquinho perto da bancada de mármore da cozinha e o assisti cozinhar. Edward virou as panquecas habilmente na frigideira.

- Bella, você se lembra da última vez que tomamos café juntos? – Edward me olhou por cima do ombro.

- Claro que lembro. – Era uma ocasião impossível de esquecer.

- Lembra o que falamos naquela manhã?

- Hmmm... Do que exatamente você quer saber se eu me lembro? – Eu me levantei e me encostei na pia, perto do fogão, onde Edward terminava de preparar as panquecas.

Ele terminou de preparar as panquecas e desligou o fogo. Eu fiquei esperando-o continuar a conversa.

Edward ficou à minha frente e me levantou do chão me sentando na bancada. Meu rosto ficou na altura do seu. Edward me olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Se lembra de quando eu lhe pedi em casamento? – Ele me puxou e encaixou sua cintura entre minhas pernas. Eu coloquei as mãos em seu cabelo.

- Como eu poderia não me lembrar disso? – Sussurrei. Ele estava sério e assentiu.

- Isabella Marie Swan, – Edward perguntou me olhando intensamente. – eu prometo fazê-la feliz e amá-la a cada dia de nossas vidas. Você me daria a honra de se casar comigo?

Meu coração acelerou o triplo da velocidade normal.

- Eu posso estar agindo rápido demais Bella... Não quero que se sinta pressionada a me dar um sim. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo mais viver sem você. Eu preciso de você todos os dias da minha vida.

Eu coloquei uma mão no rosto de Edward.

- S-sim. – Eu respondi em um sussurro. Uma lágrima escorreu de meu olho.

- Obrigado. – Edward sorriu largamente. Eu puxei seu rosto e o beijei com entusiasmo.

- Eu deveria lhe dar um anel de noivado, mas acho que agora não seria muito... Apropriado, vamos assim dizer. – Edward riu.

- Eu não me importo com anel.

- Mas isso é para oficializar o nosso compromisso. – Edward encostou a testa na minha. – Quando tudo isso for resolvido nós vamos nos casar.

Eu ri meio abobalhada. Meu estômago roncou de novo.

- Hmmm... Acho que é melhor comermos. – Ele riu e me desceu da bancada. Solo depois me deu um beijo lento e demorado.

Eu comi quatro panquecas. Além de estarem deliciosas, parecia que eu não comia há mais de vinte e quatro horas. Edward e eu estávamos conversando despreocupadamente enquanto comíamos.

- Edward, estavam muito gostosas estas panquecas. – Falei deixando os talheres no prato satisfeita.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que eu era mais. – Ele sorriu torto.

Eu estreitei os olhos e me levantei, dando a volta na mesa, no lado em que ele estava sentado. Sentei em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado se seu corpo e passei os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

- E você é, bobinho. – Edward colocou as mãos em meu quadril e me puxou para mais perto. - Edward. – Eu suspirei por sentir meu corpo tão encaixado ao dele. Mordi meu lábio ansiado por mais. Aproximei minha boca de sua orelha. – Eu quero você Edward.

Edward desabotoou sua camisa que eu vestia e segurou minha cintura. Depois seus lábios beijaram meu pescoço, dando leves mordidas. Eu estava torcendo para que minha pele não ficasse avermelhada no local, mas minha mão que estava em seu cabelo o incentivava a continuar. Suas mãos desceram um pouco e brincavam com o elástico de minha calcinha.

Minhas mãos tentaram desabotoar a calça de Edward, mas estavam um pouco trêmulas e eu não obtive sucesso.

Ele riu e me levantou em seu colo, mantendo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura para não perdermos a proximidade.

Logo estávamos em seu quarto e Edward me deitou em sua cama. Agora foi mais rápido me livrar dos botões de sua calça. Logo nos livramos de nossas últimas peças de roupa. Ele puxou minha perna e a colocou em seu quadril.

Edward e eu consumamos mais uma vez o nosso amor.

.

.

.

Naquela noite eu estava feliz. Meus problemas pareciam todos pequenos se comparados com a alegria que eu sentia. Agora eu me sentia forte para enfrentar tudo, pois eu contava com a ajuda e apoio de Edward e Alice. Agora Edward sabia de tudo. E eu estava disposta a passar por tudo isso e chegar logo ao fim. Então eu poderia me casar e ser feliz com Edward.

Meu telefone tocou.

- _Olá Bella._ – Alice disse animada.

- Oi Alice! Como está você? – Perguntei.

- _Eu vou muito bem. Não vou nem lhe perguntar como você está. Edward veio aqui hoje. Ele está quase soltando fogos de artifício._

Eu ri.

- _Ah! Saiba que ele veio aqui para exigir que eu levasse você ao médico amanhã, ouviu? _– OMG! Quanta preocupação.

- Edward é muito exagerado. – Revirei os olhos.

- _Mas ele tem razão Bella. Você já deveria mesmo ter ido ao médico._

- Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos amanhã se isso faz todos vocês felizes. Que coisa. – Falei irritada.

- _Ele estava louco querendo levar você. – _Ela riu.

- É. Mas ele sabe muito bem que não podemos fazer estas aparições públicas. Ainda nem sei como vamos nos encontrar escondidos. Ir à casa de vocês está fora de cogitação. Jacob sabe que Edward fica muito aí, então não acreditaria se eu dissesse que ia para ver você ou Esme.

Agora que eu colocava a cabeça para pensar não sabia como Edward e eu faríamos para nos encontrarmos escondidos.

- _Rá!_ – Alice gritou. Eu juro que quase fiquei surda. Baixinha escandalosa. – _Euzita vou dar um jeito nisso._

- O que você vai aprontar querida Alice? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- _Você vai ver que para Alice Cullen nada é impossível! E não há de ser Jacob Black quem vai mudar isso. – _Até eu fiquei com medo dela agora. –_ Você e Edward contam com Alice Cullen como aliada, então se preocupe queridíssima._

- Obrigada Alice. Você deveria ser indicada ao Oscar para ganhar estatueta de melhor amiga e melhor irmã do mundo!

- _Ah, Bella! Assim você vai me fazer chorar._ – Ela falou em tom manhoso. – _Além de ser a felicidade do meu irmão, que diga-se de passagem é o meu favorito, e da minha melhor-amiga-quase-irmã. Eu não meço esforços para isso._

_- _Eu sei disso. E você sabe que sempre, sempre vai poder contar com minha ajuda.

- _Eu sei. Então, amanhã a senhorita vai ao médico comigo antes que meu irmão surte, por favor._

_- _Claro, claro. Vamos depois da escola?

- _Isso. Até mais Bella._

_- _Até, Allie.

Ótimo. Graças à Deus eu tinha o apoio das melhores pessoas do mundo!

Liguei para Jacob.

- _Oi meu amor. _– Ele falou com a voz melosa.

- Hmmm... Jacob. Eu queria avisar que amanhã vou ao médico com Alice.

- _Alice? Alice Cullen? _

- Ela mesma.

_- Você não pode ir sozinha? – _Perguntou irritado.

- Jacob, você disse para eu ficar longe de Edward, mas não de meus amigos, inclusive a irmã dele.

- _Urgh!_

- Além do mais eu não posso ir sozinha. Vai que eu desmaio no volante?

- _Para isso você Ephrain._

Droga!

- Mas eu preferia ir com uma mulher, e na ausência de minha mãe só me resta uma amiga.

- _Tisc. Tisc. – _Jacob ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. – _Tudo bem. Mas não pense que isso vai deixá-la livre para fazer o que quiser._

_- _Eu não tenho a intenção de fazer nada de mais. Eu só quero acabar com estes meus enjoos que não me deixam mais comer. E se eu tiver uma doença vou estar prevenindo você também, não acha? – Jogada de mestre Bella!

- _Pensando por este lado... É melhor que você não tenha nada contagioso! – _Fresco! Mariquinha!

- Tudo bem.

- _A que horas vai?_

_- _Depois da aula.

- _A que horas voltaw_

_- _Eu não sei Jacob. Depende de que horas eles vão me atender.

_- Hum. Eu. Vou. Estar. De. Olho. Em. Você. – _Ela falou e depois desligou na minha cara. Grosso!

Dane-se. Nada poderia estragar a minha felicidade.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte eu me arrumei com vontade para ir à escola. Pena que o enjoo matinal estava presente e me impedia de comer bem. Mas fora isso eu estava bem. Coloquei um vestido e um casaco por cima. O tempo não estava lá invernal.

Cheguei à faculdade mais cedo que o normal. Eu não queria esbarrar com Edward, pois seria difícil resistir à tentação logo tão cedo.

Eu tinha longas três aulas sem ele.

E eu olhava cada minuto longo demais no relógio.

Mais para perto do intervalo eu olhava de dois em dois minutos.

Foi só o fim da aula chegar e eu fui a primeira a sair da sala.

Fiquei próxima à cantina. Eu sabia que Edward teria que passar por lá, então poderia pelo menos olhar para ele.

Eu fingi estar olhando as coisas no cardápio exposto na parede da cantina, ma sempre de olho na porta.

"Edward, cadê você?" Fiquei impaciênte.

Ele não chegava. Quando vi seus irmãos entrando meu coração acelerou, mas logo veio a decepção quando ele não estava junto.

Alice veio saltitante para o meu lado.

- Bom dia Bella. – Ela me abraçou.

- Não tão bom Alice.

Ela se afastou e me olhou rindo, quando percebeu que eu ainda olhava para a porta.

- Hmmm... Vamos lá na biblioteca para eu procurar um livro de referência?

Como ela queria que eu fosse procurar livros quando eu estava tão para baixo por não ver Edward. Será que ela não percebe?

- Edward não vai entrar por aquela porta. – Ela cochichou.

- E por quê? Ele não veio? – Murmurei enquanto íamos para a biblioteca.

- Ele teve algo para resolver. – Ela deu de ombros.

Fiquei de mau humor instantâneamente. Será que eu não o veria hoje? Logo hoje?

Alice parecia esconder o riso. O que era tão engraçado para ela? Isso já estava me irritando.

Chegamos no prédio de tijolos. O mais isolado do campus, mas ainda sim haviam algumas pessoas por lá. Haviam dois meninos passando... Duas meninas. Hey! Essas duas eram Lauren e Jessica. – As vacas leem? - Então só podia ser algum dos meninos, ou alguém escondido.

- Bella, para agilizar... Procure naquelas prateleiras lá naquele lado – ela apontou para um lugar vazio e cheio de livros grossos – por Friedrich Masen. Eu vou para o outro lado. Nos encontramos em vinte minutos.

Ela disse se afastando.

Como assim em vinte minutos? Se eu encontrasse o livro antes disso eu devia ir procurá-la ou vice e versa não?

Alice, baixinha maluca!

Fui para onde ela mandou. Comecei a olhar nas prateleiras.

"Friedrich Masen... Friedrich Masen..."

- Ai Edward... Por que você não veio hoje? – Murmurei baixo.

- E quem disse que eu não vim? – Ouvi uma voz baixa.

Depois senti alguém puxar meu braço e me encostar à parede.

- Edward! – Eu arfei.

- Hmmm... Talvez deva me chamar de Friedrich Masen. – Ele riu.

- Ah, Edward. – Eu sorri.

Edward apertou seu corpo contra o meu na parede e me beijou urgentemente. Sua língua e a minha dançavam sensualmente em nossas bocas. Minha mão parecia ter vida própria, pois ela – por livre e espontânea vontade – apertou o quadril de Edward.

Ele gemeu baixinho em minha boca. E como resposta ele colocou uma mão na base de minhas costas e me puxou mais para perto – como se o espaço já quase inexistente entre nós fosse como quilômetros.

Sua boca voltou a atenção para meu pescoço.

Minha mão continuou em seu quadril e a outra foi para seu cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto ainda.

Mordi meu lábio para conter um suspiro que fosse alto demais. Foi quase inevitável quando ele puxou minha perna para encaixá-la em seu quadril. Percebendo o meu estado Edward capturou meus lábios em mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego e evitando que eu nos entregasse.

Eu nunca tinha feito isso na minha vida. Nem nunca me imaginei fazendo uma coisa destas em uma biblioteca e muito menos com o garoto que deveria ser somente meu melhor amigo.

Mas qual era o problema quando este garoto seria meu futuro marido?

A mão dele subiu por minha perna, por baixo do vestido. Eu já me apressava em desabotoar sua calça jeans.

- Aqui não Bella. – Ele sussurrou sem fôlego no meu ouvido.

- Edward, você me provocou. – Falei meio rindo e meio séria.

Ele riu.

- Sério amor, aqui não. Vamos ter muito tempo para isso em outro lugar. Confie em mim. – Ele encostou a testa na minha. – Só temos poucos minutos e não quero que seja assim.

- Edward, eu preciso de você _agora_! – Murmurei.

- Mas Bella...

- Sem mas nem meio mas Edward Anthony Cullen. Ou devo dizer... Friedrich Masen.

Ele sorriu torto.

- Por favor, Eddie. – Pedi. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Não faça isso Bella.

- Isso o que Eddie? – Sussurrei em seu orelho, dando uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo. Ele estremeceu e suspirou.

- Se aproveita por que é a única pessoa no mundo que pode me chamar por este apelido sem que eu fique com raiva e sempre consegue o que quer me chamando assim.

- Então... Vou conseguir tudo o que quero Eddie? – Tentei soar o mais sexy possível.

- Bella, - ele engoliu em seco. – Mas eu nem trouxe preservativo.

- Eu cuido disso depois. Agora... Por favor? – Pedi mais uma vez.

Edward estremeceu mais uma vez e começou a me beijar com total entusiasmo. Voltando aonde tínhamos parado, sua mão puxou o elástico de minha calcinha.

Minhas mãos agora estavam menos trêmulas e foram ágeis para me ajudar a desabotoar a calça de Edward e se livrar se sua boxer.

.

.

.

Eu estava com a respiração falhada, assim como Edward.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei.

- Como eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou de volta.

Juntei minhas coisas depressa e ajeitei minha roupa. Com certeza já haviam passados os vinte minutos. Se não vinte e cinco minutos...

Edward me puxou para um último beijo e eu saí daquela área isolada da biblioteca. Alice veio saltitante em minha direção.

- Hmmm... Alguém está corada. – Ela cantarolou baixinho. – E então... Friedrich Masen é tem um bom conteúdo? – Ela piscou para mim.

- É. É bem completo. Entorpecente. Viajei para um mundo distante deste aqui. – Mordi meu lábio.

- Estou vendo... E em alta velocidade. – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas olhando para o meu cabelo.

- Ah, meu Deus, o que tem o meu cabelo?

- Nada que uma boa borrifada de água não resolva. – Alice me puxou para o banheiro e me ajudou a me ajeitar. Passamos na cantina para comprar um lanche rápido. E quem eu vi lá?

Isso mesmo. O meu Friedrich Masen, ou Edward Cullen, como preferir...

Ele me olhou maliciosamente e me deu um leve sorriso torto. Tudo isso a mais de cinco metros de distância.

Oh my Gosh! Agora eu teria aula de história com ele. Seria no mínimo muito tensa...

* * *

**Pessoinhas do meu coração. Desculpe eu não postar ontem, mas é que não deu mesmo pra postar!**

**Mas eu coloquei hj para vcs não me odiarem...**

**Essa capítulo ficou meio Hot no final. Não escrevi lemons (já que este se refere ao ato em si) e eu não sou de escrever isso. Então peguei leve. Espero que vcs tenham gostado e perdoem ter sido assim na biblioteca, mas é que eles tem que recuperar o tempo perdido néh? (_) Alice, como sempre, dando uma super força pra eles... Friedrich Masen, huh? Sei... (^^) Como será a aula de história? Nem eu mesma sei! kkkkkkkkk**

**Queria agradecer as reviews (as poucas pessoas que me mandam reviews, sabe?). **

**Dand's, sempre me perturbando para postar logo e mais de vez. Me perturba todos os dias na escola quando me encontra por lá.**

**E Nikcs? Vc tbm querida! Me pede para postar até pelo telefone, néh amiga? (hahahahah) Todo mundo olha a gente come se fôssemos loucas piradas e birutas (por causa do vício em twilight e fic's sobre o mesmo assunto) Mas tá valendo!**

**Naty não fique com medo não... Coisas ruins podem acontecer, mas tenha certeza que muita coisa boa tbm vem por aí! Have fun pra vc tbm!**

**Agomeeee chan! Caramba meniiina! Tu escreve pra caramba! kkkkkkkkkkkk. Adorei ler seu ultra-mega-hiper comentário! Ri muito com vc. Você acertou em uma suposição sobre o futuro destes dois. Mas eu, claro, não vou dizer o que vc acertou. (u.u)**

**(pessoinha que comentou no capítulo 11, mas que não sei o nome) Eu tbm quero matar o Jacob, pode ter certeza. I hate him¹²³**

**Obrigada aí meninas. Vcs me dão força e coragem para postar.**

**Peço às ghost readers que me deem a honra de suas palavras! Não precisa nem colocar o nome se não quiserem, ok? Eu quero a opinião de vcs. O que vcs estou achando. Só isso. Não custa nem dói nada. É só que eu vejo tantas visitas e só recebo três ou quatro comentários. :\**

**Em fim... Postarei quando puder e se não puder volto no domingo. Eu sei que disse que ia adiantar as coisas. Mas é que quando vem feriado mina dever até do teto para fazer. E além disso eu vou viajar, então fica tenso...**

**Beijos com gloss da Alice e um abraço apertado de urso do Emmett!**


	14. Capítulo 14

Sentei em meu lugar de sempre no fundo da sala. E Edward já estava no lugar dele – ao meu lado.

Senti uma vontade louca de olhar para o lado, mas me controlei por pelo menos dois minutos.

Quando olhei para o lado Edward sorriu e mordia a ponta superior da lapiseira, provavelmente para disfarçar. Ele me olhou e piscou. Eu tive que me controlar para não pular em cima dele. Respirei fundo duas vezes e contei até dez mentalmente.

Vi um papel ser jogado em minha mesa.

**E:**_Estou me controlando para não te beijar aqui e agora._

Friedrich Masen. Este codinome era tão clássico quanto o nome Edward.

**B:**_Eu também. Não faz ideia do quanto, Friedrich Masen..._

Estendi a mão discretamente para entregar o papel. Edward segurou minha mão por alguns instantes.

**E: **_Faço ideia sim meu amor. Este Friedrich Masen... É um bom autor?_

Quando me entregou o papel Edward sorriu maliciosamente.

**B: **_Até que ele é. Sabe... Ele é bem criativo, romântico, fantástico. E me faz viajar de meu próprio mundo._

**E: **_Este cara soube conquistar a sua atenção. Assim parece até que você é apaixonada por ele._

**B: **_Sim. Eu diria que ele é galanteador. Apaixonada? Eu, na verdade, o amo completamente._

**E: **_Friedrich Masen acha que você é a mulher mais linda que ele já viu em seus dezenove anos de vida. E ama você completa e totalmente._

Edward agora não disfarçava. Ele simplesmente estava sentado de frente para mim e apoiou seu cotovelo na mesa e descansava a cabeça em sua mão. Ignorando completamente o professor.

**B: **_Edward, o que você está fazendo? Acha que nem o professor vai perceber, com você ignorando a aula dele como está fazendo?_

Edward sorriu torto quando leu o papel.

**E: **_Eu simplesmente não consigo me concentrar na aula dele. É complicado quando você está perto. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu hoje cedo._

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Um calor intenso subiu por meu corpo, principalmente na parte inferior dele. Como eu demorei em responder, Edward me enviou outro papel.

**E: **_Você está corada. Estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu?_

Edward só podia querer me matar! Eu não respondi este também.

**E: **_Vai me ignorar?_

Eu olhei de soslaio para ele. Depois escrevi no papel.

**B: **_Como se eu pudesse ignorar você... É só que você está me provocando._

Edward esticou a perna e cutucou meu pé com o seu.

**E: **_Estou te provocando? Hmmm... Isso é interessante. Vou torturar você até o fim desta aula._

Eu o encarei. Edward sorria de forma perversa.

**B: **_Não faça isso Edward._

**E: **_Por mais que eu queria mostrar ao mundo o nosso amor... Eu diria que esta história de encontro às escondidas tem suas vantagens._

Eu cruzava e descruzava as minhas pernas nervosamente. Nunca uma aula de história rendeu tanto quanto essa. Para não deixá-lo sem resposta, escrevi uma coisa bem simples.

**B: **_Hum._

Ele tapou a boca para reprimir uma risada. Eu arranquei uma folha de meu caderno e escrevi um bilhete.

**B: **_Está se divertindo em me torturar, não é? Ótimo! Agora é a minha vez._

**E: **_Sua vez?_

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

**B: **_É. Os encontros às escondidas têm suas vantagens. Fazer coisas que não faríamos em outra ocasião é bem... Excitante._

Eu ri-me por dentro, ansiosa para ver a cara que ele iria fazer quando lesse o bilhetinho.

E não deu outra. Edward mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo. Depois olhou para mim de olhos semicerrados. Um olhar de: 'essa vai ter troco.'

**E: **_O desejo pelo fruto proibido é mesmo muito excitante. E pelo que provei do desejo, eu não vejo a hora de experimentar isso outra vez._

Eu senti meu corpo inteiro formigar. Era impressão minha ou esta sala estava quente? Peguei uma folha de papel e comecei a me abanar. Eu sabia que não estava realmente quente, mas eu estava pegando fogo.

**E: **_Você venceu._

Essa eu não entendi.

**B: **_Como assim?_

Enviei o papel.

**E: **_Você é provocante até quando não tem a intenção._

Ah! Estão isto era provocante? Me abanar pelo calor que Edward me provocou?

Eu fiz o gesto de me abanar mais lentamente e depois levantei um pouco meu cabelo para aliviar o calor da nuca. Tudo isso eu fiz olhando para Edward pelo canto do olho.

Ele estava dando total atenção a isso. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir e piscar para ele.

**E: **_Eu me rendo!_

YES! Eu venci.

**B: **_Isabela 2 X Edward 1_

Comemorei.

**E: **_Não vai ficar assim. Quero uma revanche!_

**B: **_Hum. Eu venci meu querido. Você tem que aceitar isso._

**E: **_Não concordo com isso. P.S.: Espere a aula terminar e a sala ficar vazia e eu vou lhe mostrar como sou bom em revanches, meu amor. ;)_

E para complicar a minha situação aquela aula longa e bem tensa acabou. Eu arrumei minhas coisas com calma. De forma distraída para não dar muita bandeira para quem olhasse. O professor demorou a sair da sala, porque dois alunos tiravam dúvidas com ele. Eu fiquei tensa. Será que eles eram os informantes de Jacob?

Isso não ia dar certo. Jacob ficaria sabendo de tudo e Edward iria correr perigo. O que eu estava pensando quando fiquei aqui?

Os alunos se foram e o professor também saiu da sala.

Edward aproveitou a deixa e me puxou pela mão, me fazendo ficar bem perto dele.

- Edward isso não vai dar certo. Você viu aqueles dois alunos ali com o professor? São eles Edward. Eles vão contar tudo para Jacob e você...

- Bella, Bella. Acalme-se. – Ele riu.

- Como você pode rir de uma coisa destas? Eu vou embora. – Eu peguei minhas coisas e praticamente corri. Mas Edward foi mais esperto e mais rápido.

Ele fechou a porta e impediu minha passagem.

- Edward, me deixa ir embora. – Tentei passar, mas ele segurou meus braços.

- Sabe o que está parecendo? – Suas mãos desceram de meus braços e ficaram em minha cintura. Ele me puxou de encontro a seu corpo. Eu arfei. Edward riu e aproximou os lábios de meu ouvido. – Que você está evitando a minha vitória.

Ele beijou minha orelha.

- Vão pegar a gente... – Eu murmurei.

- Relaxa Bella. Ninguém vai nos pegar.

Ele tinha um auto poder de persuasão. E eu não consegui resistir. Edward me beijou com vontade. Isso lembrou o nosso beijo de hoje de manhã.

- Nós vamos nos atrasar. – Falei sem ar.

- Não me importo. – Ele riu.

- Não podemos abusar da sorte. E a próxima turma deve estar vindo para cá.

Ele revirou os olhos e abriu a porta. Antes que eu saísse ele segurou meu braço.

- Eu venci.

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. Ele riu satisfeito.

Eu estava me sentindo como uma criança que acaba de aprontar. Só Edward mesmo para me fazer agir desta forma tão imprudente... – Eu sorri com este pensamento.

.

.

.

- Pronta para irmos ao médico? – Alice me encontrou na saída.

- Tenho outra opção? – Perguntei de má vontade.

- Não. – Alice sorriu.

Ela veio preparada com seu Porsche amarelo canário, nada discreto.

Chegamos ao hospital de Forks e Alice informou que era filha de Carlisle Cullen, o médico e diretor do hospital. Com isso nós conseguimos uma consulta rapidamente.

Mal nos sentamos e meu nome foi chamado. Alice fez questão de me acompanhar na consulta com a clínica geral.

- Boa tarde. Sou a doutora Irina. – A médica estendeu a mão para Alice e depois para mim.

- Alice e Isabella. – Alice nos apresentou.

Irina indicou as cadeiras para que nos sentássemos.

- E então. O que as traz aqui? – Ela perguntou cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa.

- Bom, - Alice começou – a Isabella está tendo alguns probleminhas nas últimas semanas.

- Certo, Isabella. O que você está sentindo? – Irina digitou algo em seu notebook.

- No último mês eu tenho sentido um mal estar estranho. Parece que qualquer tipo de emulsão humana me faz sentir mal. Meu estômago fica meio revirado até quando penso em algum tipo de comida às vezes. – Expliquei. – Eu tenho dormido muito, mas parece que nunca é suficiente. Eu fico meio tonta às vezes e já desmaiei...

Irina assentia e escrevia em seu notebook.

- E como estão os seus nervos? Eles variam muito?

- Ah sim. Muito. Chorei bastante ultimamente, mas acho que foi por alguns problemas emocionais que tive. – Olhei para Alice, e ela segurou minha mão.

- Uhum. – Irina assentiu calmamente. – Você toma algum medicamento?

- Eu tomo o meu anticoncepcional.

- E seu ciclo menstrua está normal? – Ela perguntou.

Eu contei mentalmente. Minha menstruação estava com dois dias de atraso. Não era nada alarmante.

- Está há dois dias atrasada. – Falei.

Ela digitou mais em seu computador.

- Me acompanhe até aqui. – Ela indicou uma divisória que separava a sala branca e inodora.

Eu me deitei na maca e Irina examinou meus batimentos cardíacos, depois colocou o instrumento em cima de minha barriga e escutou por um minuto.

Ela examinou meu peso e altura e depois voltamos para o outro lado da sala. Alice sorriu para mim, me encorajando.

Nos sentamos de volta.

- Bom, Isabella. Eu não posso lhe dar um diagnóstico sem alguns exames mais específicos. – Ela pegou um bloquinho de papel e anotou algumas coisas. – Agora mesmo aqui no hospital você poderá fazer alguns exames e trazê-los para mim.

- Quais são estes exames? – Alice perguntou por mim.

- Eu quero uma ultrassonografia e um exame de sangue. – Eu assenti. – Mostre isto na recepção e eles vão encaminhá-la.

Irina sorriu para mim.

- Até logo.

- Até logo. – Alice e eu nos despedimos.

Fomos direto para a recepção e a recepcionista nos encaminhou para fazer os exames.

Depois de medirem mais uma vez meu peso, passarem um gel na minha barriga e medirem a minha pressão foi a hora de tirar sangue.

Fiz uma careta. Eu odiava tirar sangue.

- Calma Bella. Eu estou aqui com você. – Alice segurou minha mão. Sorri para ela e respirei fundo. Eu não conseguiria passar por isso sem o apoio de minha amiga.

Tivemos que esperar uma hora para recebermos o resultado. Aproveitamos então para almoçar em um restaurante próximo. Edward ligou para o meu celular.

- _Oi amor._

- Oi meu amor. – Alice piscou várias vezes os olhos e fez um coração com os dedos no ar. Eu fiz careta para ela.

- _Já examinaram você? – _Ele perguntou.

- Acabei de fazer alguns exames. Estou indo almoçar com Alice enquanto esperamos o resultado para levar para a doutora.

- _Ela disse alguma coisa?_

- Disse que não podia me dar um diagnóstico sem ter alguns exames em mãos.

- _Certo, certo. – _Ele concordou. – _E como você está se sentindo?_

- Estou melhor agora, falando com você. – Senti meu rosto esquentar involuntariamente. Ele riu.

- _Você sabe que eu queria estar aí ao seu lado. – _Ele suspirou.

- Eu sei disso. E eu também queria que você estivesse aqui comigo. Mas não se preocupe. Alice vai cuidar bem de mim. – Alice assentiu sorrindo.

- _Foi isso que pedi a ela. – _Ele comentou. – _Enquanto isso eu fico aqui pedindo a Deus que estes exames estejam normais._

_- _Eles vão estar, porque eu não tenho nada. Isso deve ser só um mal estar. Você sabe... O último mês não foi fácil. – Murmurei.

- _Eu que o diga._

Eu suspirei.

- _Boa sorte. – _Ele desejou.

- Obrigada.

- _Eu te amo._

_- _Como eu te amo.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei quando chegávamos no restaurante.

Alice e eu almoçamos e demos uma descansada antes de voltarmos para o hospital. Os exames estavam prontos e então pudemos levar para Irina.

- Deixe eu verificar seus exames. – Ela olhou os papéis por um longo tempo. Alice e eu nos entreolhamos. Irina guardou os exames dentro dos envelopes e olhou para nós com um sorriso. Se fosse algo tão ruim ela não estaria sorrindo. – Você não está doente.

Ufa. Eu pude respirar aliviada.

- O que você tem está longe de ser uma doença. Mas deve ser bem tratado. – Eu engoli em seco. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

- Como assim doutora? – Perguntei.

- Parabéns. Você está grávida Isabella.

- G-grávida? – Eu gaguejei.

- Grávida? – Alice me olhou com a boca aberta.

- Isso. Está com exatas cinco semanas de gestação. – Irina sorriu.

Não! Não. Como assim? Eu? Grávida?

Eu senti uma ligeira vertigem.

- Eu vou lhe passar alguns medicamentos. A partir de agora é preciso acompanhar bem este bebê. Você perdeu peso e precisa se nutrir melhor. Vou lhe medicar e estes enjôos vão ser menos freqüentes. No terceiro mês eles já vão sumindo espontaneamente.

A doutora estava a um passo de mim em sua linha de pensamento. Eu ainda estava na parte 'você está grávida Isabella.'

- Você precisa descansar melhor. Isso é fundamental para a sua saúde e de seu bebê.

Eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a minha barriga. Meu bebê? Uma criança, agora?

Irina entregou o papel para Alice, já que eu ainda estava em estado de choque.

- Cuide-se Isabella. E se você puder contar com o apoio do pai deste bebê vai ser de grande importância. – Irina me aconselhou.

O pai do meu bebê. Edward e eu tínhamos um bebê.

- Obrigada Irina. – Alice agradeceu por mim.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei.

- Vamos Bella. – Alice me cutucou.

Nós saímos do hospital sem dizer uma palavra. Eu estava em choque.

Eu ia ser mãe. Ia ser mãe logo agora!

Alice e eu entramos no carro, mas ela não o ligou. Ficamos paradas olhando para a estrada.

- Bella... Como... Quando... De quem... – Alice não conseguiu terminar nenhuma frase coerente.

- Eu não posso estar grávida! Não agora. – Murmurei.

- Bella, de quem... – Sua voz foi sumindo.

Eu a encarei. Alice tinha a testa franzida de preocupação.

- Como assim de quem é o meu filho? – Eu falei mais alto que o normal. – Você ouviu a médica dizer que fazem exatamente cinco semanas?

Ela não entendeu onde eu quis chegar.

- Há cinco semanas atrás foi aquela festa na sua casa Alice. – Eu respirei fundo. – Edward é o único homem com quem transei. Céus! Naquele dia foi quando Jacob começou a me ameaçar e eu nem tomei meu remédio de tão nervosa que eu estava.

A boca de Alice formou um pequeno 'o'.

Eu olhei para o envelope em minhas mãos.

De repente senti o carro tremer em baixo de mim. Olhei para cima assustada e percebi que Alice estava quicando no banco do motorista.

- Eu vou ser titia! Eu vou ser titia! Eu vou ser titia! – Ela batia palminhas e sorria. – Bella. Bella! Você vai me deixar vestir ela ou ele, não vai? Eu vou comprar roupinhas azuis se for menino e roupinhas rosa se for menina. Ah! Tomara que seja uma menina, assim ela vai andar feito uma princesinha e...

Eu olhei incrédula para ela.

- Alice! Eu não acredito nisso! Acorda! – Eu segurei seus ombros. – Eu não posso estar grávida agora. Você não entende?

Ela parava de quicar.

- Meu Deus! Olha a situação em que estamos. – Eu agarrei meus cabelos.

- Mas Bella, agora não há o que se fazer.

Eu pensei por um instante.

- Bella... Amiga, você não está pensando em... – Alice estreitou os olhos. – Não pense em fazer isso!

- Alice... Eu não vou poder ter esta criança. Jacob é capaz de matá-la e ainda matar Edward. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

- Dane-se Jacob! – Alice gritou. – Se você tirar este bebê você vai estar matando um pedaço de Edward. É isso que você quer? Matar o filho de Edward?

Não. Eu não queria matar um filho de Edward. Eu não podia fazer isso com ele.

- O que eu faço Alice? – Choraminguei.

- Você vai ter esta criança. – Ela deu de ombros. – Vamos mover mundos e fundos para garantir que este bebê fique seguro.

- Mas a minha barriga vai crescer. Até quando vou poder esconder? Isso não é muito tempo.

- Bella querida. Este problema com o Jacobicha vai acabar antes mesmo de sua barriguinha linda começar a crescer.

Eu olhei para Alice e nós começamos a rir.

- Jacobicha? – Perguntei rindo.

- É isso aí. Aquele cachorro é uma bicha louca! Odeio ele! – Ela cerrou o punho e bateu teatralmente no volante do carro.

- Só você para me fazer rir numa situação desta.

Nós rimos mais.

Alice ligou o carro e começou a dirigir para a minha casa.

- Sabe o que eu estava lembrando? – Eu falei. – Certa noite eu sonhei que Edward e eu estávamos em um lugar lindo. Tipo uma campinha. Ele sentava perto de mim e colocava a mão na minha barriga. Eu sentia que algo estava diferente dentro de mim, mas eu não sabia o que era.

Alice me olhou com os olhos meio arregalados.

- Então você sentiu que estava grávida?

Eu alisei minha barriga, ainda plana por causa do pouco tempo de gestação.

- Acho que foi um instinto. Meu corpo já sabia que eu estava grávida, mas minha mente não. Meu subconsciente tentou me mostrar isso.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam.

- Que lindo! – Ela gritou fininho. – Um bebezinho fofinho e lindinho para amarmos e cuidarmos. Isso é tão perfeito. Imagino como minha mãe vai ficar! E Edward? Ele vai ficar todo bobo. Ele adora crianças e...

Edward.

- Eu não vou contar para ele agora. – Falei e Alice me encarou.

- Como assim? Você vai esconder dele? Ele tem o direito de saber que vai ser pai.

- Alice, pensa comigo! – Levantei as mãos no ar para que ela me escutasse. – Isso é só por enquanto, ok? Se Edward souber agora vai querer agir logo e por impulso e tudo vai dar errado. Nós temos que ter um tempo para fazer isso tudo.

Ela fez bico.

- Alice, agora não é só nós dois. Agora temos um bebê e isso dificulta as coisas. Eu tenho que zelar pela vida do meu filho e pela vida de Edward. Se ele souber disso não vai pensar direito. Não quero ver o pai do meu filho em risco e não quero arriscar perder nenhum dos dois. – Eu abracei minha barriga. Aquela ideia louca de aborto nunca deveria ter passado pela minha cabeça. Eu amava o pai e, consequentemente, o próprio bebê. Era uma parte de Edward. Eu o queria!

- Urgh! – Ela grunhiu. – Temos que pensar em uma solução rápido!

- Sim. Vamos pensar em todas as possibilidades.

- Para que meu sobrinho ou sobrinha possa ter uma vida feliz e segura.

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas é que a coisa lá na escola tá ficando complicada e eu tive que estudar bastante, assim não sobrou tempo para postar antes.**

**Mas eu procuro sempre não passar do prazo de uma semana, ok? Se eu, eventualmente, não postar, é pq aconteceu algo que me impediu, mas logo quando eu puder vou postar o mais rápido possível. Peço desculpas por este aqui nçao ser o maior dos capítulos, mas foi o que consegui para postar ainda hj. :)**

**Ta aí... Para quem suspeitava deste mal estar da Bella, ela está mesmo gravidíssima. Se vai ser uma menina ou um menino? Isso ainda é uma surpresa até para mim.**

****

Jacobicha foi um apelido que usei em homenagem à leitora Agome chan! (:D) Gostei tanto que tive que colocar na minha fic. Vlw Agome! =)

Genteeeee... Comenta please? Quero tanto saber o que vcs estão achando. Eu tenho sido uma autora tão boazinha postando com frequência e será que não mereço reviews? (*Biquinho estilo Alice Cullen*)

Não vou prometer estar aqui antes, mas posso dizer que domindo estarei com mais um capitulinho novo.

Kisses ;*


	15. Chapter 15

Oi galerinha!

Antes de tudo quero que leiam este recado até o fim, pois ele lhes dará um parecer sobre a situação desta conta.

.

.

.

De início, quero pedir desculpas àquelas pessoas que vinham acompanhando o andamento desta fic. Eu, Flávia (claro), sumi sem dar nenhuma pista do meu paradeiro, ou quando/se voltaria à postagem regular.

Para quem já me conhecia de velhos carnavais (mentira, foi só de 'A proposta') sabe que eu não demorava taaaaanto tempo para atualizar a história. Somente com algumas eventualidades que foram justificadas nos devidos capítulos em que retornei ao "trabalho" por aqui.

Porém, muitas águas rolaram por aqui. Águas estas que me fizeram interromper o curso da fic.

O início de tudo o foi a escola (bendita escola técnica Federal!), onde, além de fazer meu ensino médio, faço o curso técnico integrado. Tudo junto no mesmo Instituto. Houve momentos em que eu não consegui conciliar. Chegava em casa tarde e não tinha ânimo nem inspiração de tão esgotada que eu ficava. Ensaiei várias vezes retirar a fic do ar, mas decidi que voltaria a posta e... Nada!

Teve um momento em que o site estava inacessível. Não consegui postar o recado que tinha todo preparado para vocês. Foi aí que desisti quase de vez mesmo.

Mas... Adiei de novo!

Mudanças de cidade à parte, fiquei sem internet por um tempinho imensurável neste mundão de tecnologia em que ficar sem internet é como perder a conexão com o planeta.

Nisso, minha inspiração para a fic YOU SET ME FREE foi escapando assim como o entusiasmo. Sou meio supersticiosa e quando algo não dá certo, acabo achando que não é para ser.

E agora lá vêm as perguntas básicas:

**E então Flávia? Você volta ou não volta?**

A resposta é SIM! Eu volto. Mas não garanto que seja com esta fic logo de cara. Ela me desanimou muito. Talvez seja porque eu perdi muito conteúdo quando meu PC foi formatado (coisa que eu já expliquei aqui) e acabei escrevendo coisas que não eram do meu plano inicial.

**Quando volta?**

Janeiro! Com todo gás possível. Não garanto que seja no dia 1/1/12, mas será na primeira semana do ano. Por que não vou voltar este ano? Simplesmente porque não vou ter férias até dia 30/12/11! Minha linda escolinha entrou de greve (como foi noticiado uma ou duas vezes no Jornal Nacional), então temos que repor aula. Aproveitei este tempo para escrever. Não esta fic, mas outra e... Depois eu falo sobre ela.

**Volta com esta fic?**

Ainda não sei. Como já disse, sou meio supersticiosa e não sei se esta fic é pra ser. Tudo depende de fatores emocionais, psicológicos e blá blá blá.

**Peraí, mas se não é esta fic, então o que vai ser?**

Neste período em que fiquei de molho em casa (3 longos meses de greve), idéias foram fervilhando para OUTRA FIC. E antes que vocês pensem: "Essa menina é louca, vai começar e parar essa tal nova fic igualzinho aconteceu com a outra, ai ai...", eu digo que ela está PROTINHA! Bem, não pronta totalmente. Mas só falta as correções (vou me Betar e tentar eliminar erros de digitação ou de ortografia) e acrescentar uma trilha sonora. Isso mesmo! Vocês vão ler tendo a oportunidade de ouvir a musiquinha que combina com o capítulo.

**Essa fic aí... Dá para você dar alguma prévia?**

Uhum! Vou dar um spoiler para vocês:

_[...]Uma coisa eu aprendi... Quando um homem quer realmente conversar sobre a relação, isso quer dizer que algo vai realmente errado. Só agora eu percebia isso - tarde demais - depois de Jake me chamar para conversarmos na sala de minha casa. _

_E lá estávamos nós. Eu pressentia que as coisas não estavam bem quando ele evitava olhar diretamente em meus olhos. _

_- Isabella, a gente precisa dar um tempo. – Ele falou olhando para um ponto fixo do carpete. Isabella? Chamar pelo nome inteiro não era boa coisa mesmo. Isso sempre me enviava um alerta vermelho._

_- O que? – Eu ri, descrente com o que acabara de ouvir daquela voz levemente rouca. – Para quê dar um tempo? Eu não preciso de um tempo._

_- Sabe, o tempo passa, nós vamos percebendo que há coisas que ainda queremos viver..._

_- Mas eu quero viver tudo ao seu lado._

_- Não. Bells..._

_- Você está terminando comigo? – Meu mundo parecia desmoronar à minha frente enquanto Jacob dizia aquelas palavras que colocavam fim ao nosso relacionamento. Para mim, "dar um tempo" é sinal de término de namoro._

_- Isabella... Entenda, eu tenho outros propósitos e..._

_- E eu não estou nestes propósitos? – Meus olhos ardiam tanto pela raiva quanto pela vontade de chorar._

_- Você é jovem demais._

_Jovem demais? Eu tinha dezessete anos, mas sabia muito bem o queria da minha vida._

_- Por que minha idade lhe incomoda agora? Me diga, é só porque eu não quis dormir com você, não é? – Eu gritei._

_[...]_

E então? Será que é por causa disso que o Jacob acabou com a Bella?

Hehehehe, cenas dos próximos caps... Bom, sem mais informações. Nem sobre o ponto de vista, se vai ser tudo em primeira pessoa, se vão ser dois narradores, sobre que casal é (embora o meu perfil já dê uma boa dica sobre isso...) Hmmm... O nome... Revelo ou não revelo?

Ah, isso não vai fazer vocês saberem mais ou saberem menos (é o nome de uma música, mas a história é minha! WE _BELONG TOGETHER_. Esse é o nome.

.

.

.

**Ainda restam perguntas? Se quiserem me escrever é só deixar um Review e, se possível, irei responder. Espero que as minhas mais sinceras desculpas tenham sido aceitas e neste novo ano papai Noel vai me trazer um pouco mais de inspiração e ânimo para escrever! Só peço que não desistam de mim aquelas pessoas que me acompanhavam desde muito antes. Se eu volto, é poque encontrei pessoas bacanas que curtem as coisas que escrevo...**


End file.
